When Your Heart Rebels
by lincolnlog89
Summary: Peeta trained for years to be the perfect rebel soldier until he had the misfortune of getting reaped to fight in the Hunger Games. Will help from the outside come to his aid or will he die by the hands of the bloodthirsty Career that craves his body?
1. Unfortunate Fate

When you live in a place like district 12, you can't really call it living. You merely exist, biding your time until you starve or die from illness. Or freeze during the relentless winter months. Or disintegrate into nothing when caught in a mine explosion, only your powdered bones left to mix with the coal dust that blankets everything in the hell hole that is district 12. This is where 16 year old Peeta Mellark called home. It certainly was no ideal life. Still, Peeta had it better than most. The youngest son of the baker, he at least lived in the village square and had stale bread to eat. Stale bread was better than no bread. He had looks and charisma that served him well too. He was a beautiful young man. His soft blonde curls always seemed to perfectly fall over his forehead but never covered his incredible sapphire eyes. His dewy complexion with dimples on each cheek made Peeta look younger than 16, but he carried an air of maturity and intelligence that easily compensated for it. Yep, to the majority of district 12, Peeta was simply the charming and innocent son of the baker, but there were a select few who knew his secret, for it was their secret too…

When Peeta was 7 years old, he finally grew bold enough to venture outside the district's fences. The capitol clearly ignored district 12, never providing them with enough supplies, strong security, or even electricity. So climbing over the "electrified" fence was no dangerous endeavor to Peeta. He was too curious and yearned to explore the woods outside his home. He even overheard his father talk about how his one classmate, Katniss Everdeen, and her father always went out to the woods together every Sunday to hunt. The woods couldn't be that bad then, right? Peeta ventured out into the unknown and had been traveling for about a half hour when he realized he wasn't alone.

"Grrrr…"

Peeta's feet froze at the menacing growl and turned his head to see the three pairs of feral eyes staring at him. Wild dogs. The young boy their next meal.

In sheer panic, Peeta's feet unfroze as he bolted from the hungry beasts. "Ahhh! Someone help me!" he cried as he ran as fast as his little 7-year old legs could take him. Who was he kidding? He had ventured too far out into the forbidden wilderness. No one would hear him scream. The monsters barreled down on the frightened boy until he could feel the hot breath from their jowls on the back of his legs. He braced himself for imminent doom.

_Clack! Clack! Clack!_

The strange sounds caused Peeta to instinctively duck as he dove to the ground. "_Why am I not getting mauled right now?" _he wondered. In fact, he couldn't even hear their growling. Silence. Peeta cautiously raised his head up from the dirt to find a group of familiar men standing before him.

"What in the world are you doing out here, boy?"

Peeta immediately understood why they looked so familiar. These men lived in district 12 with him. There was Mayor Undersee, one man was the butcher, another man he could have sworn was a peacekeeper, a handful were miners from the Seam he'd seen before, and in the middle was none other than district 12's only surviving Hunger Games victor, Haymitch Abernathy.

Peeta, still startled from his near-death encounter and now confused by all these men before him, stuttered, "I… I-I'm sorry, sirs. I just wanted to explore the woods. I-I know it's against the rules. Are you gonna punish me?"

Haymitch spoke on behalf of the group, "We should as a way to teach you a lesson, kid. If we weren't out here you would have been mauled to death and no one would have ever found your sorry hide. You're a lucky little S.O.B., do you know that?"

It all came together for Peeta then when he observed the group. Several of the men were handling firearms. The "clack" sounds he heard were the guns firing at the dogs, distorted by the silencers attached to them.

"Wait a minute," Peeta exclaimed. "Why _are _you all out here? And with guns no less. Where did you get those? Isn't all this against the law? What are you doing with-"

"Whoa now boy!" one of the miners interrupted. "Don't be asking questions you may not want the answers to. It's in your best interest to get up off that ground and get your ass home. And as for us, you didn't see anything. Just forget everything that happened here. Do I make myself clear?"

"But," Peeta rebutted, "you all just saved my life. I won't tell anyone about you, I promise. But I'll never forget what you did for me today. I'm indebted to you and I'm not just gonna let that go. Do I make _myself _clear?"

Peeta noticed Haymitch grin. "Seems this boy's got a little spunk in him. You never did answer our first question. What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to explore the woods."

"You're not afraid of the consequences? You're trespassing, boy. A peacekeeper finds you and you could get 40 lashes for defying the Capital… or worse."

"I don't care what the Capital says," Peeta replied with a mask of arrogance. "They don't care about me and I sure as hell don't care about them. Besides, there's a peacekeeper right there amongst your group. Looks like I've already been caught."

"I'm no ordinary peacekeeper, little boy" the uniformed man smirked. _Well duh, _Peeta thought.

"I like your fire, kid. You gotta name?" Haymitch asked.

"Peeta Mellark, sir."

"He's the baker's son," the Mayor added. "Good kid. He's in the same grade as my daughter."

"You got something against the Capital?" Haymitch asked.

"Who doesn't?" Peeta answered sarcastically. "People are starving on the streets while the Capital citizens live in luxury. They take everything and work us into the ground. In a couple years, they'll even take me or one of my friends and murder them on national television for entertainment. I've been raised to believe the Capital is everything wrong in this world and I don't care who hears me say it."

At this every man in the group was now smiling. The gears were turning. "Well kid, what if I were to say there was something you could do about it?" Haymitch said. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone about us. Can we trust you?"

"Of course," Peeta exclaimed. "I'm good at keeping secrets. My lips are sealed."

Haymitch turned to the other men who seemed to silently agree to something before he approached the boy. "Us men before you are district 12's leading members of the resistance. We meet in the seclusion of the woods to train and discuss the pending war against the capital. How would you like to become a part of the revolution?"

And with that, little Peeta's destiny was changed forever. He jumped at the chance to be part of something bigger. He would run errands and acted as a messenger between the members of the group. It wasn't as suspicious for the "peacekeeper" to talk to a little boy as it was for him to talk to an obviously disgruntled Hunger Games victor who hated peacekeepers. And once Peeta earned his place, the group let him in on the existence of district 13 and their ties with them. He also learned that every other district had their own secret group of conspirators. Special operatives from district 13 concealed themselves outside the boundaries of each district and worked to create one giant underground network that connected all the districts' rebels together. And now Peeta was a part of it.

He kept up appearances in district 12, going to school and working in his parent's bakery. But every spare moment and several nights per week, he would sneak past the barriers of his crumbling district to condition and train with the special operatives of district 13 that were hidden deep in the woods. Over the years, Peeta excelled in learning hand-to-hand combat, espionage, modern weaponry, and survival techniques. By the time he was 16, Peeta was the perfect secret soldier for the rebellion. He was by far the youngest member of district 12's alliance with 13, but military officials of 13 saw that as a tremendous advantage. The miners in 12's rebel group would rally all their fellow miners, Mayor Undersee would rally the merchant class who lived in the village square, and Peeta would be the one to rally the entire youth of his district when the time came to revolt. He would take advantage of his years of training to increase the odds of his district gaining victory.

Unfortunately, the odds were not in his favor for the reaping of the 74th annual Hunger Games.

"Primrose Everdeen!" The eccentric Capitol escort, Effie Trinket, trilled to the mass of frightened children.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Katniss Everdeen screamed as she clawed her way through the barrier of heartless peacekeepers and took her sister's place on stage. Peeta's blood was boiling at the thought of how "exciting" this must be to the audience watching from the Capitol. He dutifully extended his left hand in the district 12 salute along with every other member of the sullen crowd.

"Peeta Mellark!"

"You gotta be shittin' me!" He blurted. Whoops. _Did I say that out loud? Shit, the cameras were right there. Whatever, what more could they possibly do to me now? _Peeta aggressively shrugged off the peacekeepers as he confidently made his way to the stage and shook hands with his own classmate now turned competitor.

Peeta immediately turned on soldier mode. He was soon to be sent into enemy territory and instead of fighting what he always intended to be the enemy, he would have to fight new ones. Kids. He would have to kill kids. Could he do it? Could he participate in the sick event he swore he would one day help end? He really had no choice now as the train he was forced into sped away from the only home he knew. The baker's son met the concerned gaze of Haymitch, his fellow conspirator and now mentor, as he tried to anticipate how he would get himself out of this total clusterfuck.

What Peeta could never had anticipated though was what, and who, exactly was waiting for him as he entered the Capitol.


	2. Making an Impression

**This is my first fanfic ever and I'm already having so much fun! Thank you to all who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed. Seeing it all really made me feel wonderful. I'm not a writer, but I just love this pairing and wanted to try my hand at it. Now, for my first ever shout-outs!  
**

**HungerWho37- You were my first reviewer ever! Thank you! And I glad I gave you a good laugh. **

**Guest- I'm happy that you like the story. You wanted more, well here you go! **

**MangoMagic- This chapter should give you a nice taste of that Peeta and Cato interaction. Hope you like it. **

**yodell- You asked for it, here it is. I'm happy to oblige :)**

* * *

Arriving last to the capitol, Peeta and Katniss were immediately whisked away to meet with their stylists and prepare for the tribute parade. The other district's tributes were already in the midst of being prepped, and the Career districts of 1, 2, and 4 were certainly no exception.

"I fucking love this headdress. I think the gold really makes my hazel eyes pop. Wouldn't you agree, Cato?" Clove purred over to her gladiator partner.

"Clove, _darling_," Cato mocked, "you could have neon lights coming out of your ass and no one would pay any attention to you as long as you're next to me on the chariot."

"Whatever makes you feel better, you egotistical prick," Clove smirked back at the towering tribute. The two had a love-hate relationship stemming from the first day they met at the academy. Clove always knew he would be her competition one day, but until then they were a screwed-up pair of somewhat confidants. Always taking stabs at the other to get underneath each other's skin was a form of mutual entertainment for them. And as much as Clove wanted to take a stab at Cato's appearance at the moment, she really couldn't. He looked positively drool-worthy. His tall athletic body mirrored that of a modern day Adonis, dressed in gold gladiator armor, the breastplate pressed against his lightly tanned skin. His platinum blond locks jutted out of his roman-style helmet, an exquisite decorative sword adorned his side. Staring into his emerald green eyes, she had to admit she was impressed with her old chum. She was striking as well with her raven hair flowing around her own toned frame, but Cato would definitely be racking up sponsors the moment their chariot pulled out from the training center.

Cato was about to come back at her with another snide remark until the two were interrupted by the arrival of the other Career tributes.

"Are you guys ready to bring the house down!" exclaimed Glimmer as she was followed by Marvel and the tributes from district 4.

"Nice get-ups guys," Clove cackled as she got an eyeful of what their stylists put them in.

"Whatever 2," Marvel waved her off, "We could rock a burlap sack if we had to."

Cato couldn't help but scoff a bit at the outfits. District 1 glued into feather and sequins, district 4 draped with scales and fishnets. He was glad his stylist showed some restraint. Not that it really mattered to him what he wore. This was all secondary dribble that came with the territory. Cato couldn't wait to be done with all the pageantry shit and get straight into the arena to show his deadly power. The Careers continued to better acquaint themselves as they were to be training as a pack tomorrow and they didn't even take notice of the arrival of the rest of the tributes.

As the parade began, the district 1 chariot led the way, followed by district 2. The crowd's roar was a rush as Cato pumped his fists of fury into the air. Complete strangers were screaming his name and swooning at the site of the Romanesque god. Clove's kisses were grabbed from the air by thousands of adoring fans as the district 2 tributes made their mark that they were the ones to beat. That is until they almost reached the end of the parade route and heard a hush over the crowd. All the tributes became confused and turned their heads to search for what affected the audience. The site was jaw-dropping.

The anthem blared as district 12 appeared in a literal blaze of glory. The tributes were seen holding hands in matching black leather, hugging them in all the right places. Fiercely rippling off their bodies were bold tongues of flames that had initially stunned the crowd into silence. Now fully revealing that the flames were part of the costume, the crowd broke into absolute chaos. They went crazy for the tributes on fire. They looked beyond human. A true elemental force to be reckoned with.

Further stunning the tributes were the sudden collective stomping and chanting.

"District 12! District 12! District 12!"

Peeta leaned over to Katniss as roses fell upon them. "Chanting for district 12? Honestly haven't heard that before. Let's just roll with it, shall we?" He muttered with a grin. Katniss smirked and nodded as Peeta raised their held hands high above their heads, eliciting even more thunderous applause from the massive crowd. As much as it disgusted Peeta to have to put on a show for Capitol scum, he was aware that his life was in their hands at the moment and every sponsor mattered. He'd win these games and get his revenge. The thought comforted him.

As the last of the chariots circled their way into the front of the Capitol mansion, President Snow appeared to give the annual address to this year's tributes. The tributes were hardly paying him any mind though, their eyes still focused on the dancing flames emanating off Peeta and Katniss.

Many were staring in awe; a few in envious disgust. The Careers were staring daggers, except for Cato. Cato was frozen in stunned silence when he finally got a good look at the boy on fire. The district 12 male was gorgeous. His body looked delicious in the tight leather suit. The way the flames licked his body, Cato couldn't help but wish it was his own tongue instead. The blaze burned brightly and reflected off the smaller boy's sapphire eyes, creating a contrast of fire and ice that sent shivers down the gladiator's spine. He would have him; there would be no denying it. He could already feel the younger boy writhing beneath him. The games just got more interesting…

The next morning, the tributes assembled into the basement of the training center. Formal introductions of each of the trainers and their stations were given and the day began as expected. Peeta and Katniss worked together for the first half of the day, practicing snares and running the obstacle courses. Haymitch had seen the effect the two holding hands last night at the parade had made on the crowd and decided it was best that they kept up appearances that they were presenting a united front. At lunch they sat together at a table and found themselves joined by the tributes from 11 and 6.

"Do you mind if we sit with you two?" the little boy from 6 meekly chirped.

Peeta couldn't help but be a little sad at the sight. The boy couldn't be older than 12 years, with mousy brown hair and big grey eyes. Looking past the boy's shoulder at the girl from 11, she looked about the same age. Since when would such tiny children ever really stand a chance here? The male from 11 looked much more capable, towering over them all. The girl from 6 looked about Peeta's age, but had a burnt-out expression that led him to assume her brained was fried from the morphling district 6 was infamous for. She wasn't really in these games to win.

"Not at all. Join us. I'm Peeta. This is Katniss. District 12."

"Oh, we know what district you're from. Your parade costumes were so cool! I would've been so scared to be set on fire! Anyway, I'm Pip. District 6. My partner here is Jazz and this is Rue and Thresh from 11."

"It's nice to meet you all," Peeta and Katniss smiled.

The little group of misfits got along well. Peeta and Katniss couldn't help but have their heartstrings pulled a bit watching Pip and Rue. After lunch, Peeta split off from Katniss when she wanted to practice more camouflage. He met up with Pip at the edible plants station for an hour or so before meandering around looking for something else to do. He decided to go ahead and have a little fun at the hand-to-hand combat station.

District 12 tributes were infamous for entering the Hunger Games already half dead, suffering from a life of hard labor, hunger, and illness. It always angered Peeta how unfair the matchups were. The lower districts like 12 were basically put into the arena so the Careers would have something to stab at. District 12 certainly wasn't known for their fighting skills, but Peeta's years of secret military training had set him apart. He knew how to assess his enemy, he knew how to survive in the wilderness, and he knew how to fight. He admitted he was a novice with weapons like swords and tridents and he couldn't hold a candle to Katniss' skills with the bow. His weaponry training was extensive in knives and firearms since his training was for a modern war with the Capitol, not the primitive fighting seen in the Hunger Games. Regardless, he knew how to hold his own on the mat. He was contemplating revealing his skill or holding back and playing the part of the typical district 12 tribute.

The trainer nodded as Peeta approached. "Hello, district 12. Welcome to the hand-to-hand combat station. The basic skills I'm about to teach you could mean the difference between life and death should you find yourself face-to-face with another tribute. Step forward to the mat, please. Are you ready to begin?"

Peeta nodded and obediently followed the trainer's instructions, pretending to be completely ignorant on the different fighting styles and techniques. This was certainly not his first time at the rodeo, but the trainer didn't need to know that. He mastered every move and escape technique the trainer threw his way.

"Excellent district 12. You are simply a natural. Perhaps you are already set to spar. I'll just find you a partner-"

"I'll wrestle with him."

Peeta turned his head to meet the emerald gaze behind the challenger. He read the district number on the side of the older boy's training uniform. District 2. A Career. _Holy hell, he's hot._ The taller tribute approached Peeta with a look of supreme malice. _Or was it hunger?_ Peeta shook his head at the thought and simply smirked at the Career before taking his position on the mat. Cato took a similar stance opposite him, and the trainer blew the whistle.

Cato took the offense from the get-go, shooting straight at Peeta and gaining the advantage. The boys grappled for a valiant length of time, Peeta holding his own, but he was smaller than the older boy and he knew that coming from district 2, the brute would likely dominate any opponent on the mat. And sure enough, as Peeta was exhausting his last reserves of energy, Cato knocked him to ground and pressed the weight of his entire body into him. Peeta was focused on keeping his shoulders above the mat when suddenly his focus was ripped away to somewhere other than his shoulders. Peeta could feel something hard pressing into his inner thigh and his eyes grew wide as he realized it was Cato. Peeta had enough strength left to try an escape move, but upon feeling Cato's "excitement," he smugly realized there was a different game he could play. He exerted a burst of energy to turn himself around so that his back was now against Cato's front with the Career still securing him in a strangling bear hug. Peeta could feel the heavy panting of the brute against his neck. It was then Peeta decided to feign a desperate struggle to "escape" that positioned him perfectly to grind his ass against the dominating teen's bulge. Peeta heard the stifled groan caught in the older boy's throat before Peeta's energy ran out and he was flipped back around, Cato pinning him down and winning the match.

"Not bad 12," the Career panted above him, "not bad at all."

"Thanks. And thanks for volunteering to spar with me," Peeta sweetly smiled. "I learned a lot."

"I'll take any excuse to get a good-looking man all hot and bothered," Cato whispered in the younger boy's ear as he helped him up. Peeta blushed a bit at the comment. Cato clearly wasn't tip toeing around his attraction for the boy.

Peeta pulled away to stare up at the older boy before dramatically raising an eyebrow. His eyes drifted down to Cato's still visible excitement. "Hmm, it seems you're the one who's all hot and bothered," Peeta smirked as he brushed the back of his hand against Cato's pants, walking away. Cato forcefully grabbed Peeta's wrist and pulled the smaller boy back to him.

"You're a bit of a smartass for a coalminer, aren't ya?" Cato rumbled through gritted teeth.

"I'm not a miner," Peeta corrected the brute as he yanked his hand free and continued to walk away. "I help my father run the district bakery."

"A baker, huh?" Cato questioned as he followed Peeta a little too closely. "No wonder I smelled cinnamon when I held you against me. You must have it embedded into your DNA or something. It's intoxicating really."

Peeta found himself blushing once again. Damn his body's betrayal. The Career was an aggressive douche. Why was he getting so worked up over his flirtations? It wasn't like Peeta had never been hit on before. But he had to admit he'd never met anyone like this boy. Still, he had to stay focused. He was in the fucking Hunger Games after all. He was fraternizing with the enemy. "Well, if my scent is so intoxicating," Peeta offered, "I'll do you a tremendous favor and stay as far away from you as possible in the arena."

"Oh, on the contrary 12," Cato purred, "you won't be getting far from me. I'll make sure of that."

Peeta felt an involuntary shiver ascend up his spine. It was from a mixture of terror, resentment, and to his chagrin, excitement. Just then a trainer blew the whistle announcing the end of the day's training. Without another word or a second glance at the district 2 tribute, Peeta immediately retreated to an elevator with Katniss to return to their floor. He felt the heated glare of piercing green eyes on him until the closing of the elevator door finally offered him release.


	3. We'll Play it Our Way

**yodell- You're too nice, thank you. Kind reviews like yours make me want to continue.**

**DrarryFrerard- Hmm, you know I didn't even think about that. That's something I just might take into consideration :)**

**MangoMagic- I love it whenever Cato and Peeta interact too! It's my favorite. I liked the idea of adding identities to other tributes to enrich the story a little more. Hopefully the added characters don't make it too messy. Here's the update for you!**

**HungerWho37- Your reviews will always hold a special place in my heart now, heehee. Over time, their characters will probably start to transform for the sake of the story's progression, but hopefully it won't ever get too OOC for you. Thank you for the kind words.**

* * *

Back on district 12's floor, Peeta and Katniss sat for dinner with Haymitch, Effie, and their stylists.

"How was training you two?" Effie sweetly warbled to her ravenous tributes, trying not to gag as she watched them shove entire handfuls of food into their mouths, skipping the silverware entirely.

"Fine," they grumbled in unison. Effie was polite to them but that didn't make up for the fact she was still a Capitol citizen who must have thought of their nightmare as nothing more than a game.

"Just fine?" Haymitch looked up from his liquor. "Come on now kids. Tell me what happened. How did you do at the different stations? What's your take on the other tributes? Any information we can work with?"

"Peeta and I worked together for the first half of the day," Katniss explained. "We focused on more survival-intensive stations. I think we did pretty well." She looked over at Peeta who nodded in agreement.

"Good. Good," Haymitch said. "Nothing's worse than when you overlook the necessities. Foolish bastards focus too much on the fighting and forget that it isn't just about surviving the other tributes, it's also about just surviving in general. Which I think is key for you two's success."

"Well we also spent a little time with some other tributes. The pairs from 6 and 11. Maybe they could be allies?" Katniss was sort of asking Haymitch for permission.

Haymitch just shook his head and took another swig of drink before he continued. "Don't try to be like the Careers and make yourself your own little pack. That's not our fight. Especially when these other kids probably don't have much to bring to the table. They'll just be another burden for you. The best strategy is to make yourself scarce. Get the hell away from the cornucopia as fast as you can. Don't worry about anybody but yourself. Find water. Use your survival skills and just stay alive. It won't do you any good to surround yourself with people who will just stab you in the back at the first opportunity. What I'm saying goes for both of you." His eyes shot towards Peeta.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me twice," Peeta said, putting his hands up in defense. "I'm perfectly capable of keeping to myself. In fact, after lunch Katniss and I split up and did our own thing."

Katniss grinned evilly at her partner. "Yeah, and then you found yourself pinned to the floor underneath that giant from district 2."

"Ugh, you saw that?" Peeta asked chagrined.

"Of course. I was keeping my eye on you. And it seemed the rest of the Careers were keeping their eyes on their district 2 ally. We were all watching you guys wrestle. You had quite the little audience," Katniss mused.

"Well that's just great," Haymitch sarcastically slurred as he slammed his glass down. "You got yourself some unwanted attention, boy. You should have stayed away from them. You know better than that. That giant from district 2 you wrestled with is Cato. His raven-haired partner is Clove. The boy and girl from 1 are Marvel and Glimmer. And the boy and girl from 4 are Cast and Coral. They're a strong bunch of Careers this year, but they're characteristically arrogant. Just keep your distance and you can outlast them. I know you boy. You got this."

"I know, Haymitch. Don't get yourself all worked up about it. Your heart already works hard enough trying to pump that blood of yours that's probably 80 proof," Peeta said, sneakily trying to snatch the liquor away from his drunken mentor. It didn't work. "The Careers can stare all they want. I won't let them get the best of me," the boy finished and got up from the table. He had to admit, knowing that he caught the attention of all the Careers was a little unnerving. He wondered what Cato had told them about the boy from district 12…

The Careers were all gathered on district 1's floor for their own dinner and to discuss the day's events.

"So, what do we think of this year's tributes?" Marvel asked the group.

"They don't stand a chance, that's all I have to say," the girl from 4, Coral, scoffed as she stuck her nose up in the air. Her partner, Cast, smirked and agreed. Assholes.

"There's a few I think we shouldn't brush aside so easily," Clove countered. "I was surveying the tributes training today. Got their identities from the trainers at each station. Thresh is the name of that beast from 11. You all see how huge he is. I saw him lifting massive weights. Thresh is not to be taken lightly."

"Not to mention those little worms from 12," Glimmer added in. "They fuckin' stole our spotlight last night at the parade. Did you hear the crowd? They're bound to have a mass of dimwitted sponsors lining up for them just because of their little pyro display. Pathetic."

"The boy's name is Peeta and the girl is Katniss," Clove informed her.

_Peeta, _Cato swirled the name around in his head like a fine wine. I light smile crept up on his lips, oblivious to the others.

"Well, whatever their names are, I think it's more than just a show," Marvel interjected. "Clove wasn't the only one watching the other tributes. Every station I saw 12 go to, they seemed to master like they've done it before. And did you see how well the boy did against Cato at hand-to-hand?"

"Hmm, yes," Clove chimed back in. "We all saw that. Why don't we get an opinion of Peeta's talents first-hand from his sparring partner?" Her grin was pure evil as she eyed her district 2 acquaintance.

"He was good," Cato shrugged as he finally joined in on the conversation. "Obviously not as good as me. But I agree; he's definitely one to watch."

"Oh, you want to do more than just watch," Clove mocked. "I saw you staring at him the whole day. When he approached the hand-to-hand combat station, you practically tripped over your own feet to get over there and spar with him."

"Seriously Clove?" Cato sneered. "You always have to put your fuckin' nose in my business."

"So you like Peeta, don't you?" Marvel smiled wickedly sweet. Marvel and Clove were fully enjoying Cato's annoyance at their prodding, while Glimmer and Coral were not amused. They both were vying for their pack leader's attention and clearly they weren't going to get it.

"I don't 'like' him," Cato snapped. "It's just a matter of raw attraction. He's a hot piece of ass that I fully intend on taking advantage of in the arena before I annihilate him. We're Careers. We've trained our whole lives for this moment. I don't see the harm in having a little fun while we're out dominating the field." The Careers all raised their glasses then to toast to the undeniable truth that they would, indeed, be dominating the field in just a matter of a few short days.

Back at district 12's floor, the evening was winding down as Peeta got ready for bed. Katniss quietly knocked on his door before entering and found him in his pajamas staring out his window into the night.

"Hey, I just wanted you to know I didn't mean to get you in hot water with Haymitch when I told him about Cato," Katniss quietly spoke leaning against his door frame.

"I know. You're fine. It's already forgotten. My mind's long gone to somewhere else." Peeta said as he stared absentmindedly out to the nightlife of the Capitol. He always anticipated on coming here, but not like this. He used to dream it would be when the rebels invaded. Now reality was smacking him in the face with the irony that he's here as a tribute of the games he swore to help one day end.

"My mind's been stuck thinking about home," Katniss whispered as she moved to sit on the edge of Peeta's bed. "I can't help wondering what they're doing right now. I'm so worried about Prim."

Peeta turned to face his district partner. "You know, I've met your sister before. Your mother came into the bakery with her one time when one of my brothers burnt himself badly from the ovens. She was a natural. My father sneaked her a cupcake. She's a good little girl. She's somehow managed to stay so innocent and kind, despite all the horrors that surround our district. I don't blame you for volunteering to protect her. And I know you're going to do everything you can to make it back to her. I'm still going to try my damnedest to survive, Katniss, but there's no guarantee. And if I die, it'd be okay as long as you were still out there and still had a fighting chance."

"Thank you, Peeta," Katniss smiled. "That means a lot. You know, I wouldn't be opposed to our partnership being more than just a facade. All of Panem thinks we're going in as a team. I don't think that's a bad idea. I want to meet up with you in the arena. No matter what."

"Well," Peeta started, "you should know then that I fully intend on going straight to the cornucopia when the starting cannon goes off. I'm not afraid of the Careers. They're not going to keep me from getting what I need. Can I count on you to have my back and follow me into the bloodbath?"

"Hell yes!" Katniss exclaimed. "No way I'm leaving the cornucopia without my bow and arrows. Screw the Careers. They don't own the arena! Not this year."

"Fuck yeah," Peeta beamed proudly at her. "Oh, and I should also mention that the little boy from 6 has grown on me. I mean, I'm not sacrificing my life to look after him or anything, but I refuse to be the one to kill him. He's off limits."

Katniss grinned and nodded acceptance. "Well, if we're making demands then the little girl from 11 is off limits too. She reminds me of Prim."

"Agreed. I like her too," Peeta said. "So our plan is to work together, go straight towards the bloodbath, and purposely not kill tributes. Haymitch is going to shit his pants when we get in there."

"I think if we weren't already in a fight for our lives, he'd probably kill us," Katniss laughed.


	4. The Opportunistic Baker

**Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and followed so far. It makes me so happy!  
**

**HungerWho37- You flatter me. I love it :) Here is that update just for you. Enjoy!**

**MangoMagic- I definitely want the district 12 tributes to have a heart like in the book. Cato is just being a typical Career right now. Hopefully if he gets the chance to actually get to know Peeta, he might change. Only time will tell ;)**

**I-AmHomo-Romeo- I'm glad you're enjoying it. Gotta love the Peeta/Cato fanfics out there! I feel the same way. Peeta having a good skill set makes the stakes higher in my opinion. He doesn't need to depend on anybody, especially Cato!  
**

** Pale Is The New Tan- You made me smile from ear to ear with your kind words. Thank you so much. I'm happy to have you here with me.**

* * *

The next day at training, Peeta took Haymitch's advice and distanced himself from the Careers. He worked side-by-side with Katniss at most stations, both of them not fully revealing to the room the extent of their weaponry skills. Katniss would intentionally miss the target at times with her bow, as did Peeta with his knives. They even had a little fun when Peeta "accidentally" set the trainer's pants leg on fire at the fire making station. Apparently, they weren't faking being sub-par well enough because they were still catching the attention of the other tributes, especially the Careers.

"They're not bad," Marvel remarked to the pack as they watched Peeta and Katniss killing a dummy across the room. "Maybe we should ask them to join our pack. Wouldn't we want them as allies instead of enemies?"

"Are you kidding me, Marvel?" Coral from 4 scoffed with a look of disgust. "They are not Career material. They'll just be first on our hit list."

"Yes," Glimmer agreed. "The sooner those two die the better for all of us. We don't need them prancing around the arena with their little fire act taking away the attention that's meant to be ours."

"What do you think we should do, Cato?" The boy, Cast, from 4 asked their leader. Cato had been busy staring down Peeta who was in the middle of a perfect roundhouse kick to a dummy's face. Cato was not oblivious to how fluid and experienced the boy's movements were.

"I'm not sure," Cato truthfully spoke. "You all clearly know from our discussion at last night's dinner that I fully intend on finding that boy at some point in the arena. But as far as taking him and his partner in as allies, it may not be the best decision to further expand our pack."

Clove was happy to hear him be so rational. "I agree with Cato," she said. "I know they say to keep your friends close and your enemies closer, but I think these enemies are best left at a distance… and best left dead."

"Agreed!" both Glimmer and Coral enthusiastically chimed in favor. And with that, the decision seemed to be made as the Careers went back to training. But Clove approached Cato and took him aside.

"I think we're making the right decision here," Clove continued on their previous discussion. "Don't get all defensive and bitchy on me Cato, but the way you look at Peeta, it can't do you any good to get close to him. I'm just looking out for us. We don't need anything or anyone clouding our best judgment."

"I'm fully aware of that, Captain Obvious. Thanks for the pep talk," Cato shot back at her. "I know what I'm doing. I'm not stupid. I know how to get what I want without getting attached."

"Good then," she said with raised eyebrows. "Glad to hear it. I guess it wouldn't bother you then if you and I went over there together to dig up a little dirt on their abilities? Maybe you could spar with Peeta again and sneak a few questions in between tackles."

Cato couldn't help but notice the challenge in her voice. "You know what? That's not a bad idea. Don't mind if I do." He accepted the challenge as they walked across the training center to the two district 12 tributes.

"Hello Peeta. Hello Katniss. I'm Clove. This is my partner Cato. District 2," Clove spoke coolly with a reserved smile.

"Uh… hi," Katniss hesitantly responded as she eyed the two Careers warily. It didn't escape her attention that Cato didn't even give her a passing glance. His eyes were locked onto Peeta.

"How kind of you to go out of your busy training schedule to introduce yourself," Peeta replied sarcastically to Clove, "but I know you're well aware that Cato and I already met yesterday."

Peeta looked over to meet Cato's gaze. The older boy just stared at him with the corner of his lips slightly curled up. _What are they up to? _Peeta wondered. _And they know our names? _Granted Peeta knew the names of each of the Careers, but he wasn't expecting them to know his name in return, or anyone else's for that matter. Why would they care?

"We noticed you both aren't too bad at target practice," Clove revealed. "We were going to wait our turn for the station until you were finished, but maybe we could just share? Maybe swap some tips? I couldn't help but notice, Peeta, that your wrist bends a little too far to the left sometimes when you throw." Clove spoke sweetly. Too sweetly. Peeta didn't like where this was going. First off, he was bending his wrist too far on purpose because he knew he was being watched. And secondly, well, he just plain didn't want to train with the Careers. He could see Haymitch in his head waving the proverbial red flag. Looking over at Katniss, Peeta could tell she didn't want to train with them either. She was quick to give her and Peeta an out.

"That's strangely kind of you," Katniss replied with obvious suspicion in her voice. "District 2 tributes aren't really known for their goodwill. But I assure you, Peeta and I are _just _fine. In fact we were just finishing up and heading over to camouflage. This station's all yours." Katniss tried to mimic the same sweet and blatantly false tone Clove had just used. Clove frowned.

"Actually," Cato chimed in, "Clove was the one who was waiting to use this station. Now that you mention it, I haven't been to camouflage at all yet. I think I'll check it out with you two."

"Suit yourself," Peeta replied. He knew it wasn't going to be so easy getting rid of this one.

At the camouflage station, the three tributes were painting and disguising different body parts in awkward silence. Eventually Katniss was called over to the obstacle course by Rue, leaving her district partner alone with the brute. Peeta looked over to sneak a glance at Cato. What he saw was a complete debacle of a paint job on the Career's forearm. _Is that supposed to be tree bark? It looks like shit… literally. _Peeta couldn't stifle the laugh that erupted from his throat. The district 2 boy looked up at him confused. He saw Peeta was laughing at him.

"What?" Cato barked at the boy. "What's so damn funny?"

"You're camouflage," Peeta answered, still chuckling. "Unless you're planning on hiding from people in the sewer, you won't be fooling anybody."

"Well… this is a stupid station anyway," Cato snapped back with fury and embarrassment, throwing his paints and brushes. "I refuse to hide from anyone or anything."

"Then why did you come over here?" Peeta eyed the older blonde curiously. Cato didn't want to answer that. He just worked himself into a tight spot. Instead of answering, he changed the subject.

"Your camouflage is pretty good. Actually, it's really good. No way you got that good in just a couple days here. Where did you learn to paint like that?" Cato was actually genuinely curious.

"I told you. I work in my father's bakery," Peeta replied. "One of my tasks is to decorate the cakes. I guess it translates over well. That's where I learned to paint."

Cato was ready to get some more answers. "And the knife skills? And your fighting style? Ya learn that in a bakery too?" He challenged the boy.

Peeta shot his head straight at Cato and locked eyes hard on the Career's. "Maybe I did. I mean, not all of us here get the privilege of training in a special little academy our whole lives like _some_ people."

It was meant as a low blow towards all the Careers, but Cato was still too focused on the task at hand to get angry. "Seriously, what's your deal? Is it some big secret or something?"

Peeta swallowed hard. That's exactly what it was. A secret. He couldn't really divulge to his opponent about his years of undercover military training. Peeta needed to craftily manipulate himself out of the situation. He smiled and leaned in close to the older blonde.

"I'm full of secrets," Peeta whispered so close that his lips were brushing against the Career's ear with each passing word. Cato's whole body was tingling from the sensation. Peeta took notice. "But they'll never pass these lips. That's what makes them secrets." And with that, Peeta winked and got up to join Katniss and Rue at another station. The brute was left flustered and more frustrated than ever. Not to mention he still had his poop mural on his arm. As Peeta worked at the other stations, he had to admit Cato unnerved him. The district 2 tribute was prying a little too much for his own good. It was clear that Peeta could play the boy, but he also risked being played in return.

His mind raced back to Haymitch's warning to stay away from the Careers. But looking at how flustered he had made Cato stirred a temptation to use this to his advantage if he could. But Haymitch told him to keep his distance. He should really heed his mentor's warning.

_Fuck that_, Peeta thought. He had already deviated from Haymitch's plans last night when he and Katniss made their own strategy that basically opposed everything Haymitch told them to do. If Peeta was going to shit all over Haymitch's plans, he might as well go all out. Cato was a Career. Being the male from district 2, he would no doubt assume his role as the leader of the Career pack. He would be in that arena hunting Peeta down with the help of other trained killers. If Peeta could get under the brute's skin and throw him off his game, he would gladly take the opportunity. And all manipulation aside, the older boy was breathtaking. It certainly wouldn't be a punishment in Peeta's eyes to get close to him.

As the whistle blew for the end of day two's training, the pair from 12 walked to their elevator. They passed the Career pack that was staring daggers at them as usual. As they passed Cato, Peeta turned to Katniss, speaking loud enough for the male from 2 to overhear. "So, Katniss, what are you going to do after dinner tonight?"

"Umm, I don't know," she shrugged. "I might talk with Haymitch for a bit or just go to bed early. I'm pretty beat. What about you, Peeta?"

"After dinner, I think I'll spend the evening alone up on the roof. I'm craving some fresh air."

As the elevator closed off district 12 from the Careers, Cato was left with his pack grinning from ear to ear. He thought he would have to wait until the arena to get the blue-eyed baker all to himself, but it looked like the fates were working in his favor sooner than expected. "Clove, I've got some business to take care of after dinner tonight. If our mentors ask where I am, cover for me. Kay?" Clove just rolled her eyes and gave him a playful shove.

After dinner that night, Peeta went straight to the roof. It was beautiful. Opening the door from the stairwell, he was immediately greeted by a majestic fountain in the center surrounded by lush gardens and berry bushes on all sides. The walkway was paved with cobblestones and all along the roof's edges were tall dogwood trees. One could get lost in the foliage up here. The young teen explored appreciatively the entire landscape before settling on the edge's railing and staring out into the Capitol skyline.

It was only about 15 minutes later when he heard the door from the stairwell open and footsteps approaching him on the cobblestones. Peeta looked over to confirm exactly who he thought was joining him. He turned his head back towards the skyline so Cato couldn't see his devious grin. "Come up here to enjoy the view?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. But not the view you're probably talking about," the brute replied, eyeing Peeta from behind. The boy from 12 had a bangin' backside.

Peeta laughed and turned around to eye the Career incredulously. "You, sir, are relentless."

"It's in my nature," Cato smugly replied. "I'm a Career from district 2. We pursue what we want and stop at nothing to get it. That mindset isn't just exclusive to the Hunger Games. It's a way of life for us."

"Hmm, sounds intense," Peeta indulged the older blonde as he walked closer.

Cato was practically devouring the smaller blonde with his eyes. He did look delicious. "I'm very intense."

A gust of wind suddenly descended upon the rooftop, rustling Peeta's hair as it traveled to meet Cato. The older blonde was rewarded with wondrous bliss as the breeze carried across Peeta's scent. Cato closed his eyes and breathed it in deeply, reveling in the aroma.

Peeta smirked in understanding. "Do I still smell of cinnamon?" He asked with a little gravel in his voice.

Cato's eyes shot open at the sexy tone in which Peeta spoke and instinctively moved to pull the younger boy closer. Peeta looked up at him with bedroom eyes. The older blonde felt hypnotized by the younger boy, caressing his smooth cheek. Peeta leaned his face into the caress, giving the taller boy the signal to bend down and close the gap. As their lips met, the feeling was explosive… for both of them. Fire radiated between them as they deepened their kiss, tongues dancing with grace. It was as if their lips were made for each other's. As his air ran out, Peeta was the first to pull back and looked up bewildered by the overwhelming sensations. Cato just smiled stupid like he was high.

"Yes," Cato whispered in the younger blonde's ear. "You smell like cinnamon and you taste like sugar."

Peeta felt overheated, assured that his face was probably redder than a rose. This was all supposed to be for the games. He was supposed to be affecting Cato, not the other way around. This could easily blow up in his face if he didn't take control of the situation A.S.A.P.

"Glad you liked it. See ya." Peeta nonchalantly shrugged as he turned to make his hasty escape. Cato stood stunned by the blowoff for only a moment before grabbing the boy roughly by the arm.

"And where do you think you're going?" Cato growled. "We're not finished here."

"Uh, yeah, we are. You don't own me," Peeta bit back.

The Career slammed the smaller boy against a tree. "Oh, I beg to differ. I always get what I want."

As Cato was about to take another taste, Effie's shrill voice broke them apart.

"Peeta Mellark! Where are you? Katniss said you were up here. It's time to come back to our floor so you can get some rest. You know I run a tight ship!"

"I'm over here, Effie!" Peeta called back. _Perfect timing, Effie. I knew you were good for something._ He pushed the Career away and burst through the bushes to reunite with his escort. "I didn't mean to derail your well-oiled machine of a schedule. Can you ever forgive meeee?" He dramatically pouted, clasping his hands together to beg his escort for forgiveness.

He was clearly being sarcastic, but Effie was too dense to notice. "Of course, Peeta darling. I forgive you. Now come on. Lights out in 20 minutes."

Peeta linked his arm through Effie's as they departed, not bothering to give even a passing glance back to the Career. Effie was clueless that Peeta had company. Cato was left hidden in the garden, incredibly frustrated and furious. "Fuckin' little tease," he muttered as he left the rooftop soon after and headed back down to his own floor. Still hot and bothered without his baker boy for release, he was going to need to take care of himself if he wanted even a wink of sleep tonight.


	5. Stick it to 'em

**HungerWho37- Haha. Leave it to Effie to always set the pace of things. She does love to run a tight schedule ;)**

** Pale Is The New Tan- Yes, get on the boat! I had stumbled upon this pairing a while back and immediately fell in love. Hopefully you'll like this chapter too.**

**MangoMagic- Yes, Peeta will not fall so easily in this story, I'll make sure of that. Glad that you like where it's going.**

* * *

Today was the final day of training before the session with the Gamemakers. Peeta was still making a general point to stay away from all the Careers, but he was now taking full advantage of the effect he had on Cato. He could feel the older boy's eyes follow him as he made his rounds to each station. At the snares station, Peeta accidentally nicked his finger and instead of wiping the blood on his pants leg as he would usually do, he made sure to seductively suck the blood off in a dramatic fashion.

Cato of course saw it and his breath faltered at the sight. He turned to refocus himself on slicing the dummy before him. Clove was next to him sharpening her knives and waiting her turn while the rest of the Careers weren't too far away busying themselves at other stations. Cato stuck his sword through the dummy, burying his aggression deep inside the stuffed mannequin. Peeta had gotten under his skin. He was purposely teasing the Career to mess with his head and it was working. _That cannot go unpunished,_ the Career told himself. _He will not get the better of me. I have to stay focused. _Still, a simple glance at the smaller boy would cause his mind to wander straight into the gutter. Cato found himself zoning out into a fantasy, completely ignoring Clove calling for him…

_It was late. Training was done for the day and the training room was empty. Except for Peeta. He stayed behind to practice snares a little longer. Cato stayed behind too, watching his prey. The younger boy felt eyes bore into him and looked over his shoulder just in time to see the brute tackle him. Cato straddled the boy's waist and bound his wrists with the rope from the snares. Resistance was futile. The younger blonde looked up at Cato with fear in his eyes, while Cato practically drooled. "What are you doing?" Peeta whimpered. "Taking what's mine. You're mine," Cato growled as he ground his hips against the boy beneath him. The baker's gasp was cut off with a rough but passionate kiss that was soon rewarded with a moan of pure pleasure by the younger boy as Cato repeatedly rocked his hips into him. "You like that don't you? I'm going to make you feel what no one else has. I'll have you screaming my name so the whole training center hears that I own you." With one hand still grabbing hold of Peeta's bound wrists, Cato licked his lips and unbuttoned the boy's pants… _

"Cato! Earth to fuckin' Cato! For the millionth time get your stupid sword out of the dummy! It's my turn to practice at this station!"

Shit. He seriously had to snap out of it. He was in the middle of the training room sporting obvious wood. Without a word to Clove, he retrieved his sword and rushed to an unoccupied station to calm the fuck down. He would soon be in the arena, a place he prepared himself to be in his whole life. And now, at the eleventh hour, he was losing focus. He knew his hunger would never be fully satiated until he received his fill of the baker boy.

When it came time for the session with the Gamemakers, all the tributes sat in order outside the training room to wait their turn. Amid the nervous bouncing of knees of the weaker tributes and the overly relaxed and arrogant posture of the Careers, district 12 was seated in the very back, talking. "What are you planning on showing the Gamemakers, Peeta?" Katniss asked her partner.

"I think I'm going to highlight my combat skills and show them the extent of my strength," Peeta replied. "Are you going to focus on your skills with the bow?"

"Definitely; hit a couple bullseyes, throw a couple targets in the air to show my ability with moving targets. I'm not too concerned with my score, I just want them to be compelled enough that they'll put a bow in the arena," Katniss said.

"Sounds like a good enough plan as any," Peeta agreed.

The tributes were called in one by one, moving down the line until only district 12 remained. As each tribute was given 15 minutes for their session, they had been waiting their turn for over 5 hours. Incredibly restless, Katniss was finally called in for her turn.

"Hey, Katniss," Peeta called to her. "Shoot straight."

Peeta now sat alone in the dark corridor left with only his thoughts. He took in the reality of where he was. Not even a week ago, he was kneading bread in his father's bakery, going to school, and spending time in the woods training. Never in a million years did he think he'd actually find himself a tribute in the Hunger Games. Looking around at the cold steel and shadows of the training center corridor, it was all so surreal. He was really in the Capitol right now being exploited for their entertainment when he always thought his first visit to the Capitol would be to destroy it. The irony was not lost on him.

"District 12. Peeta Mellark. The Gamemakers will see you now."

Peeta passed the peacekeepers guarding the entrance to the training room and walked in to see all the Gamemakers socializing on the balcony. They were loud, laughing and gossiping with drinks of all sorts of concoctions in their hands. As Peeta walked closer to the balcony, he saw all the training equipment arranged for his choosing. He immediately went to retrieve some knives before addressing the Gamemakers.

"Hello. I'm Peeta Mellark from district 12. I'm ready to begin."

Not a single head turned to his greeting. They continued their partying as if they were already done for the day. _Did they forget they still had one more tribute to judge? I know they've been stuck here for hours, but so have I. _

"Excuse me! Sirs? I'm ready to begin my session!" He called out louder. Only one Gamemaker bothered to turn and acknowledge his presence. It was the head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane. He only nodded to Peeta before turning back around to watch a hot roasted pig being brought over by avoxes.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?" Peeta mumbled to himself in disbelief. He wasn't worried about the Gamemakers overhearing him as they were clearly preoccupied. "I'm fighting for my life here. All I ask for is just a few minutes of their time and they can't even give me that. Un-fucking-believable."

Peeta felt his heart sink as the thoughts he had back in the corridor crept back in. Here he was being exploited by the Capitol and there was nothing he could do about it. He was fighting for his life and they could care less. He suddenly got really pissed and he lost his temper.

"Ahhh!" Peeta screamed in fury as he broke into a full sprint towards a line of dummies. Each dummy took on the face of one of the Gamemakers in Peeta's mind as he slashed at them. He used every martial arts move in his repertoire as he slashed, stabbed, and beat the dummies until they no longer resembled human figures. Even when he got his knife stuck deep in one of the mannequins, he didn't stop. He simply grabbed the next closest weapon, a mace, to further disfigure and bludgeon the mangled dummies. The whole time he was screaming like a madman until he finally exhausted himself. Stepping back, he observed his handiwork and turned to face the Gamemakers. They were now all staring at him in shock like he had three heads. He had finally gotten their attention with his vicious tirade but he didn't care anymore. He was still furious.

Peeta stampeded towards the Gamemaker's balcony, stopping only to grab a giant steel weight on the way. Using the adrenaline and the extra momentum from his run, he spun and threw the steel ball as hard and as far as he could. It flew high in the air at his target: the Gamemakers. The ball soared over the balcony's ledge and crashed into the buffet table, catapulting the roasted pig into the air. The cooked swine was sent flying over the balcony and landed in a splat of shredded meat on the floor of the training center, right at Peeta's feet. The Gamemakers were stunned in silence.

Peeta's expression turned to horror as he approached the splattered pig on the floor. "What have I done? I'm so ashamed of my actions."

The Gamemakers heard his remorse and assumed it was due to his blatant disrespect for them. They were dead wrong and the real reason was a deliberate 'fuck you'. "I'm ashamed because a pig like that could have fed an entire family back in 12 for a week."

Just then, the timer buzzed and Peeta's fifteen minutes were up. He stared coldly at the Gamemakers before walking off. "Peeta Mellark. District 12. Thank you for your time."

That night, the district 12 team gathered around the couch to watch the broadcast of the training scores. They were all visibly nervous as Peeta had revealed to them just how his session went.

"Peeta, I must admit, you are incredibly lucky the Gamemakers didn't punish you right there on the spot for your insolence," Effie chastised him from the corner of the couch.

"Oh leave the boy alone, woman," Haymitch barked. "The whole purpose of the Gamemaker's session is to make them remember you. I think he did exactly that. Man, I wish I was there to see the look on their faces. Priceless." He snickered as he reached over to pat Peeta on the back. Peeta smirked.

The group's attention was then pulled to the TV as Caesar's cosmetically altered face lit up the screen. "Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the announcement of the 74th annual Hunger Games training scores. Our tributes are quite the bunch this year and were sure to bring everything to the table for our Gamemakers. So, without further ado, let's get the evening started with District 1…"

The training scores were announced in order. Glimmer and Marvel both received 9's, Cato and Clove had exceptional 10's, Coral received an 8 and Cast a 9, the girl from five everyone nicknamed 'Foxface' earned a 5, and Jazz and Pip from district six only managed to get a 4 each. Thresh received a 9 and little Rue climbed her way to a 7.

"And the final district of the evening. From district 12, Katniss Everdeen, with a training score of… 10!"

"Woo hoo!"

"Way to Go Katniss!"

"Congratulations Dear!"

"I knew they'd go crazy for your shooting!"

Everyone was praising the huntress, who blushed and just humbly smiled. She was confident in her skill and it was nice to be recognized.

"And finally, from district 12, Peeta Mellark, with a training score of… oh, my goodness…"

_Uh oh, _Peeta thought as he felt a wave of nausea. He really pissed them off and now he knew why they hadn't punished him right then and there. They were waiting to get back at him through his training score. He cringed as he waited for the dismal score that was to ensure he didn't get a single sponsor in the arena.

"… a training score of 11! And there you have it folks! You'll get to hear from our beloved tributes tomorrow at their interviews. Goodnight!"

Peeta sat in silence as the screen went black. Suddenly the room erupted into applause. He was assaulted with hugs and pats on the back, cheers and congratulations. He heard none of it. He was still in shock.

"An 11? How? I threw a steel ball at them!" Peeta thought out loud.

"Well, you said you also obliterated a bunch of dummies using an array of fighting techniques. They probably saw the skill and passion behind it," Katniss offered in answer.

"They could also be putting a target on your back, boy," Haymitch solemnly added. "You scored higher than the Careers. With their egos, they'll be gunning for you now more than ever."

"Well that's just great," Peeta sarcastically replied. "I just had to lose my temper."

"Look on the bright side, my dear," Effie chimed in. "No matter the reason, a score like that is sure to procure you a multitude of sponsors!"

"The pink-haired lady's got a point," Haymitch agreed. "Nobody but us and the Gamemakers know why you got that score. As long as you keep a level head in that arena, this will all work out in our favor."

Peeta nodded but still felt unnerved by the day's events. He wasn't sorry for what he did, but he knew he made things more difficult for himself. He may have gotten sponsors out of this, but it didn't make up for the enemies he was sure to have made for himself. The Gamemakers controlled the arena and, ultimately, held his life in their hands. Not to mention Peeta was sure the Careers weren't going to take this lightly. He had to watch his back more than ever. He wondered if Cato was proud of him, but quickly smacked himself in the head for such a stupid and pointless thought.

The Careers, as usual, had all congregated on district 1's floor to watch the broadcast of training scores. They were all feeling high and mighty with their exemplary performances and scores. Thresh's score of 9 had rivaled theirs, but they took it with a grain of salt. Cato and Clove's scores of 10 assured them that even if they split up and ran into the giant from 11, they'd be just fine. The pack wasn't prepared for the night's finale though. They were shocked at the announcement of Katniss' 10.

"What the hell?" Coral cried out. The majority of the Careers were exclaiming their own versions of surprise. The pack didn't know she had it in her. Granted, she hid her true skills every step of the way, but they didn't know that... until now.

"She was holding out on us," Clove smirked. "Clever little bitch."

They were all boiling from Katniss' surprise score when Peeta's score was revealed. Every last one of them looked like they just got punched in the gut and then smacked in the face.

"What the fuck! An 11! No fucking way!" Glimmer was madly shrieking.

"I want him dead! I want him dead so fucking bad!" Coral was just as livid.

"This has to be some sick joke," Cast stammered disbelievingly. "They're from district 12. It isn't supposed to be this way. How did he do it?"

"We all saw them during training," Marvel spoke. "They were both pretty good. Maybe they were just dicking around the whole time as part of their strategy to trick us into thinking they weren't a threat. I think Clove is right. Katniss was holding out on us and, apparently, Peeta was too."

"Look," Cato now joined in as he stood to address his pack, "no matter what strategy those two were trying to go for, no matter if they were dicking around with us during training the whole time or not, it doesn't make a damn bit of difference now. Their scores busted their little charade wide open. They can't trick us anymore. We know better now and we'll be ready for them."

"It's great and all that we now know they're dangerous, but there's still the issue of not knowing _what it is_ that makes them dangerous," Clove informed them. "We don't know the extent of what they showed the Gamemakers to get those scores. We could still be in for a rude awakening."

As the pack dispersed to their designated floors for the night, Cato was still stunned by the training scores. The girl from 12, _district 12, _had received the same score as him. It was shameful, really. District 12 was a joke; nothing compared to the elite district 2. And here they were showing them all up. The boy from 12, his boy, had somehow managed to get a higher training score than him. A part of him was pleased with the baker boy's performance as Cato only deserved the best, but the other part of him was jealous and just plain confused. He couldn't wrap his mind around it all. The boy from 12 was an enigma. _Who are you, Peeta? What are you hiding? What are you truly capable of?_


	6. Not Going in Alone

**HungerWho37- Good! Good! I'm glad we share the same sense of humor. I'll happily oblige to making my "first reviewer ever" laugh whenever I can.**

**Pale Is The New Tan- Similarly, when I saw that you reviewed, I'm positive it rained happiness over here too, haha. Your reviews always brighten my day. I hope I didn't keep you in suspense for too long with this next update!**

**MangoMagic- Ooh, Australia! I'd love to travel there someday, rain or shine. Here in the U.S., I live in the state of Ohio and the weather literally changes every five minutes. I will gladly keep updating this story if it makes your days a little better :)**

* * *

Today was the day of the interviews with Caesar Flickerman. Tomorrow the tributes would find themselves in the arena. This was the last chance to impress their potential sponsors.

Peeta stared at his stylist, Portia, as she put the finishing touches on his hair in district 12's backstage room. His golden locks were brushed forward, tapered and textured up in the front with messy spikes. She had dressed him in pristine tailored black trousers and dress shoes, a crimson red button up that looked as if it were made of smoldering embers under the stage lights, and a black fitted vest buttoned up with a silver silk tie underneath. He looked suave and debonair. The perfect representation of his charm. And he was prepared to charm the pants off the audience.

All the prepped and styled tributes were escorted to the wings of the giant stage. The first 6 districts were situated behind the right wing and the last 6 districts were put on the left. The lights were triggered and the music began as Caesar appeared on stage. The crowd went wild as the blue-haired man gave them all a dazzling smile and greeted them.

"Hello! Hello! Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games Tribute Interviews. I know you all have been dying to see some of your favorite contestants this year and they're all waiting in the wings ready to go! Shall we get started?"

The crowd erupted in reply and Caesar started the night with the right wing of the stage, bringing out Glimmer in her practically see-through getup. He went down the line, and Peeta made sure to pay attention to when Cato's turn came.

"Our next tribute is of course one of the favorites this year as he comes from the formidable and deadly district 2. This striking gladiator of a man is certainly one to watch- for more reasons than one," Caesar said in an aside. He wiggled his eyebrows and winked as the crowd whistled and howled. "I'm thrilled to call to the stage, from district 2, Cato!"

Peeta's mouth opened slightly as the towering tribute made his way to Caesar's side. He was dressed to impress in black slacks and a black sports blazer, the cobalt blue collared shirt underneath buttoned down scandalously low to show off his tanned and chiseled body. His platinum hair spiked straight up and his emerald eyes blazed towards the audience. He could see the way Cato carried himself, head held high as he exuded superiority over the entire crowd of thousands. Peeta felt something stir inside him, but he kept a calm exterior and tried to push it away.

"Welcome, Cato. How has your stay in the Capitol been so far?" Caesar asked the boy from 2.

"It's been great," Cato responded. "I'm getting the best treatment. It's something I plan on getting used to when I win."

"And you have every reason to be so confident. You are quite the monstrous contender. You received an exceptional training score as everyone predicted you would. Do you see any of the other tributes as threats to your crown?"

"I've never felt threatened by anyone my entire life," Cato replied. "I'm certainly not starting now. No one is taking my title away. They'll all fall by my sword when the time comes. You can count on it."

"But some of the other tributes have managed to create quite the stir recently with their own surprising and impressive training scores," Caesar countered. "Aren't you at least a little intimidated by any of them?"

"Intimidation is not in my vocabulary, Caesar," the brute shot back confidently. "Unless I'm the one who's causing it. I'm a ruthless killing machine. I volunteered for this and I'm determined to win for my district at all costs. No one is getting in my way. That's really all it comes down to."

"Well you certainly have me convinced. How about you folks?" Caesar asked the audience. The crowd roared and pumped their fists in appreciation of Cato's mighty prowess. The cameras were trained on the Career's menacing and bloodthirsty glare and displayed it for the whole nation to see how deadly he truly was. Peeta felt a chill down his spine as he watched him from the wings, hiding in the shadows of the curtains. He knew, now more than ever, to tread carefully with the brute from 2.

The interviews continued as Caesar enthusiastically grilled each and every tribute, playing to their individual strengths for the camera. He finally made his was down the line till only district 12 was left waiting in the wings.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, it's Hunger Games tradition to close out the evening with the interviews from district 12. This year is no exception and how fitting it is, as the pair from the coal mining district has literally left a trail of fire in their wake with their exceptional performances thus far. So without further ado, you know her as the 'girl on fire.' Please welcome to the stage, Ms. Katniss Everdeen!"

"You got this," Peeta assured her with a pat on the back and a little push forward. "Go get 'em."

The crowd cheered as Katniss emerged onto the stage, twirling in her red gown that flickered with flames at the hemline. The audience was awed and ate it up. Caesar congratulated her on her training score and asked her questions about Prim. She answered everything with poise and grace. She earned the crowd's respect.

As Katniss descended the stairs backstage, Peeta was waiting his turn at the bottom. "It wasn't as bad as I thought," she said. "Good luck."

"What a little 'firecracker' she is, huh folks?" Caesar cheekily joked to the crowd. "Now, for the moment we've all been waiting for. Our final tribute of the night. He captivated us all in his fiery entrance into the Capitol and he's stunned all of Panem with one of the highest training scores in Hunger Games history. I know you're all just dying to meet him again. From district 12, come on out! Mr. Peeta Mellark!"

The crowd broke into thunderous applause and rose from their seats as Peeta appeared. Thousands were screaming his name and the boy made them go crazy with a winning smile and humble wave. He took his seat next to Caesar with a relaxed posture of supreme confidence.

"Peeta, Peeta. It's great to finally have you here. I've been dying to pick your brain all week."

"Well," Peeta chuckled, "don't pick too hard, Caesar. I'm still gonna need my brain in one piece for the arena tomorrow, if you don't mind." The crowd laughed and relished in the boy's easy sense of humor.

"Oh, of course! Of course! I wouldn't dare leave you at a disadvantage. Although, with a training score of 11, I doubt anything I could do would stop you" Caesar praised the boy. The crowd agreed. "Can you give us a little scoop of what happened in your session with the Gamemakers?"

"Now, Caesar. You know I'm forbidden to reveal what happens in the training center. Although," Peeta leaned in close to whisper to Caesar as if he didn't have a microphone attached to him for the entire nation to hear, "I can say the Gamemakers are suckers for magic tricks."

The crowd laughed again and Caesar dramatically stood up to look out into the audience towards Seneca. The two Capitol citizens pointed and winked at each other as the crowd delighted in the little spectacle. Caesar quickly returned to his seat and focused his gaze back on Peeta. "I'm sure you gave the Gamemakers a spectacular show. But in all seriousness, Peeta, you earned an incredibly impressive score. With your breakout debut at the opening ceremonies and now this, your district must be so proud of you."

Peeta smiled warmly at the host. "I hope they are, Caesar. Cuz I'm proud of them." The crowd awed.

"The fact that you're from District 12 only makes your accomplishments all the more impressive. Your district has faced the challenge of being the underdog in these games for quite some time. What do you have to say to any skeptics out there who judge you because of where you're from?"

Peeta turned to address the crowd and all of Panem. The spotlights bounced off his sparkling blue eyes in a dazzling aurora. "It doesn't matter where you come from. If you have something to prove, don't back down. I'm a fighter, Caesar. I'm gonna give everything I have in that arena. It's incredible what you can achieve when you have the courage to fight for it. I'm here to show that."

Caesar beamed at the boy, "Wow, what incredible spirit. Wouldn't you agree, folks?" The crowd roared with deafening approval and support for the district 12 male.

"So, on a change of topic," Caesar transitioned, "You are an incredibly handsome young man." Whistles and shouts spilled over as the host continued with a scheming grin. "Is there a special someone that you'll be fighting extra hard to come back for?" The crowd waited on bated breath, eager to hear if their obsession was available.

Peeta chuckled and blushed from embarrassment at the personal question. "No. I don't have a special someone. I'm trying to keep my emotions in check on that front."

"Oh, really?" Caesar interrogated. "And why is that?"

"Well, having feelings for someone is a luxury you can't really afford when you're getting sent to fight to the death, especially if that someone is a fellow tribute who's out for your blood."

"Feelings for a fellow tribute out for your blood?" Caesar repeated with widened eyes.

The crowd gasped at the juicy confession. Just then the timer went off signaling that Peeta's three minutes were up. "Well, you know what that sound means, folks. Please give a warm farewell to district 12's male tribute, Peeta Mellark!"

The crowd roared in outcry at the interview's inconvenient cutoff, but rules were rules. Peeta stood and waved to the crowd one last time, overwhelmed by the chanting of his name. They wanted more. The only way they would get to speak with Peeta now is if he returned alive from the arena. He was hoping the crying fans in the audience were sponsors who were willing to give anything to get that chance.

Cato had been in district 2's backstage room with the rest of his team while he watched Peeta's interview. He drooled over the way Peeta's perfectly tailored pants hugged his ass in all the right ways. The vest was crisp and the special effects of the smoldering shirt seemed to add even more heat to the baker boy's scorching gaze. The district 12 tribute looked polished and delectable. Cato saw how the boy had the Capitol wrapped around his finger but was taken aback by his confession on national television. _Did he mean me? I saw the look in his eyes on the rooftop when we kissed. But he told Caesar he was keeping his emotions in check._ _I guess I'll just have to force it out of him in the arena._

Now that all the interviews were completed, the tributes were all escorted back to their floors in the training center. The district 12 team was eating dinner, discussing their interviews and going over last minute strategies before tomorrow's launch into the arena. It was getting late, and soon everyone dispersed to go to their rooms for bed.

Peeta didn't notice that Haymitch was following him into his room. He turned around to find his mentor, drink still in hand, shutting the bedroom door behind them.

"Uhh, no offense Haymitch, I mean you're attractive and all for your age, but I don't do one night stands."

"Shut it, boy," Haymitch barked. "This isn't a time for joking around. You're going into that arena tomorrow. I need you to understand how important you are in these games."

Peeta rolled his eyes at his mentor. "I'm the district 12 male tribute. Tomorrow in the arena I'm going to kill or be killed for the Capitol's entertainment. They need every little pawn in place to make their precious games complete. I'm fully aware of how 'important' I am."

"No, you're clearly not aware at all," Haymitch blasted back. "I'm serious, kid. Now listen and take heart to what I'm _really _trying to say to you." There was hidden purpose in why Haymitch was in Peeta's room. Peeta couldn't help but notice the way Haymitch's demeanor shifted and the way he emphasized the word _really_.

Peeta eyed his mentor suspiciously. "Go on. I'm _really _listening. Promise."

Haymitch continued to stare at him intently while emphasizing key words. "Some of the kids here volunteered for this. You didn't, Peeta. You had _different aspirations_ for your life. _Different goals. _But this unanticipated fate has now become a vital opportunity. You've become a tribute. Tributes are viewed as a type of celebrity. They aren't just normal teenagers. They are selected by fate for the honor of representing their district."

Haymitch was the last person to ever consider that being a tribute was an honor. It was at that sentence Peeta knew Haymitch was trying to tell him something that he couldn't say within Capitol walls. He listened more closely to the deeper meaning behind Haymitch's words.

"Your image has been broadcasted throughout all of Panem. Every district has seen your face. _Every single _district. They know who you are. Who you _really _are. They loved the fire that surrounded you at the opening ceremonies. They cheered at the incredible score you earned from the Gamemakers. And that interview had them eating out of the palm of your hand. You've garnered an incredible amount of influence here, Peeta. You've reached a level of status in Panem that is very special. Much too special for you to just be slaughtered in the arena. Your sponsors won't allow it to happen. Trust me, Peeta. I'm your mentor. I've spoken with _all_ your sponsors. They want to see you get out of that arena alive. You're worth so much more alive. You have _very special_ sponsors that will help you."

Peeta took in everything Haymitch was saying and formed his conclusions. _Every single district. That must include 13. They've seen me here and think I've gained special status. They're going to help me. _"I understand, Haymitch," Peeta told his mentor. "I won't let you or my '_sponsors'_ down. I'll stay alive in there. Tell my _sponsors _that I'll be waiting."

Haymitch nodded and patted Peeta on the back before exiting the boy's room. Peeta went to bed that night mulling over what Haymitch disclosed to him. He still had his alliance with Katniss that he fully intended on keeping, but now he drifted off to sleep with the knowledge that he also had his alliance with some very special rebel help from the outside. There was going to be some crazy shit going down in that arena, he just knew it.

* * *

**Coming up next is the arena! Finally! I know my faithful handful of reviewers are still with me, but I hope the rest of you are too! I can't wait for Peeta to get in there and fight. Any comments or suggestions are much appreciated. See you in a couple days!**


	7. The Games Begin

**CupcakeSprinkles14- Aww! Cousins! If you two are anything like me and my cousins, I hope you aren't getting into too much trouble, lol. I'm happy my story is a family affair though :) **

**Rolyn- Thank you! Here's the update! Hope you like it. **

**Pale Is The New Tan- That's funny because I definitely do a weird happy dance when I read all these wonderful reviews. I'll gladly feed your addiction.**

**MangoMagic- It seems like even though we live thousands of miles apart, you'd never know it because the weather sounds like the exact same in both places. Anyway, this chapter has a taste of an interesting little rendezvous for Peeta and Cato ;)  
**

* * *

The day of the games had arrived. Peeta found himself saying genuine goodbyes to his prep team and even feeling a little sentimental towards Effie. He decided she wasn't so bad after all. He then took his spot next to Katniss as they left the 12th floor of the training center with Haymitch. When they arrived at the hovercraft that would take them to the arena, it was Haymitch's turn to say farewell.

As Haymitch approached his stoic tributes, he exhibited some uncharacteristic warmth. He embraced them both; wrapping an arm around each of the tributes to pull them close to him. "Get to high ground, find water, and never let your guard down." He then pulled his head back to look at both teenagers, but especially giving Peeta an all-knowing glare that held an encrypted message. "If you survive to _day_ _three_, you'll both do me proud." Katniss couldn't help but narrow her eyes and sneer at the comment. She was sure as hell going to try and last longer than three days. Was that truly the best Haymitch thought they could do? But Peeta knew better and nodded in understanding to his mentor. Something was going to happen on the third day and he was going to make sure he'd still be around to find out.

The hovercraft arrived at the hangar underneath the arena and Peeta was escorted to his underground launch room. Rubbing the sore spot on his forearm from the injection of his tracker, he looked around the room and saw the tube that would bring him up from the ground to the arena. Standing next to it was his stylist, Portia. She silently stepped forward to hand him his arena attire. When Peeta was fully dressed in his black shirt, belt, brown cargo pants and boots, Portia helped him into his jacket. He rubbed his hand tenderly across the district 12 emblem on the sleeve and looked into Portia's eyes.

"How do I look?" Peeta lightly smiled.

"Damn good," Portia grinned back. "And ready. You look ready."

"I am ready."

"I know you are. Good luck, Peeta. The world will be watching."

Peeta entered the tube which immediately enclosed him and he began ascending to his fate. He found himself placed on his podium in the midst of a wide open clearing. About 100 yards straight ahead rested the giant steel cornucopia. It seemed both ominous and welcoming with its treasure trove of weapons and supplies. Looking around further, he surveyed the arena. It was a forest this year, a lot like the one outside district 12 that he had secretly trained in for years. A wave of nostalgia and relief rushed over him. This year's landscape was the best he could have hoped for. Focusing his attention back to the clearing, he scanned the arc of tributes that were evenly spaced away from the cornucopia. He witnessed personified fear, misery, determination, and blood thirst. Which one was he? The last wrung of the countdown pulled him from his deliberation.

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, BOOM!

All the tributes shot out from their podiums. Some were fleeing straight for the woods while others boldly took on the cornucopia. The start cannon's burst reverberated through Peeta's bones as he rushed to meet Katniss. _Yep, breaking Haymitch's plans already,_ Peeta thought to himself with a smirk as he was sidelining dangerous close to the cornucopia to reach his partner._ He's probably throwin' a fit, tossin' liquor bottles and screaming at the screens at us like a lunatic right now. Sorry, old man._

When he finally reached Katniss, he had to shout at her amidst all the chaos that was unfolding only a hundred yards away. "I see a bow and quiver of arrows over on the left side for you; I'm going straight in to the devil's mouth to get the knives on the table. Grab whatever supplies you can and meet me on the west side of the clearing." Katniss simply nodded and the two ran side-by-side towards the bloodbath that had already started without them. Many tributes were already armed and fighting with everything they had. As Peeta and Katniss got closer, the boy from 5 ran straight at them, swinging his backpack like a nun chuck. Was he insane or something? The district 12 tributes just looked at each other and shrugged before linking arms and totally clothes-lining the kid as they continued to race towards the cornucopia, completely unfazed by what just happened. Finally, they split up to retrieve their separate spoils. "I'll see you later. Good luck!" Peeta yelled as Katniss veered to the left. Hopefully he'd see her soon. The Careers were already well on their way to dominating the cornucopia, brandishing their weapons of choice as they showed no mercy to their victims.

Cato had just slid his sword into the boy from 7 when he caught the blur of blonde from the corner of his eyes just in time to see the district 12 tribute bombarded by the two tributes from district 9, both armed with swords of their own. The younger blonde didn't seem to bat an eye at the charge. The girl from 9 was clearly inexperienced with her blade and she bent down to swing at Peeta's shins to try and take out his legs. Peeta swiped his feet up from the ground and rolled over the back of her, meeting face-to-face with the boy from 9 who took a more direct approach and swung his sword straight at Peeta's face. Peeta easily dodged the attack, reaching out to grab the tribute's arm that held the blade, twisting it back to use as a block against the girl's second swing that was aimed towards his chest. As the girl stumbled back from the block, Peeta swung the boy's arm back around and rammed the sword he still had a grip on straight into the kid's lung. As the boy from nine fell from his own sword, he released the grip on it, allowing Peeta to easily take it from him and pierce the girl before she got a third swing in. Cato witnessed the scene in a matter of only a few moments, astounded by the skill of the younger blonde from 12. He could clearly see now how he managed such an impressive training score.

Still holding the blood-soaked sword from district 9, Peeta ran deep into the belly of the cornucopia and immediately retrieved a belt of knives followed by a backpack stuffed with what he could only assume was a goldmine of survival supplies. As he darted away from the bloodbath and started to wrap the belt of knives around him, he stopped in his tracks as his eyes were drawn to the glistening axe head of a tomahawk leaning against the curve of the cornucopia. Peeta was a novice with a long-bladed sword, but he could easily maneuver the short shaft of a tomahawk. Peeta dropped the heavy sword and opted for the special ax instead when he was suddenly slammed into the cold steel of the cornucopia, dropping everything he had just spilled blood for. _Shit, _he thought._ I didn't even get my knife belt on. Rookie mistake, idiot. _ As he struggled, he met the bloodthirsty eyes of his captor.

"Told you you wouldn't be getting far from me," The blood-spattered Career leered as he held Peeta's wrists against the wall and placed his knee in-between the younger blonde's legs. "Didn't think you'd hand yourself over so easily, but who's complaining?" He began to trail hot kisses up Peeta's neck as the smaller boy struggled against his larger opponent. Peeta had to think fast. He knew from experience there was only one foolproof way to distract Cato.

As Cato went in for another assault against Peeta's soft neck, he was intercepted by Peeta's lips instead. The Career eagerly accepted, forcing his tongue into the younger boy's mouth to maintain dominance when out of Peeta's mouth came the sexiest moan he had ever heard. Cato lost himself in the moment and dropped Peeta's wrists to reach down to the boy's waist and draw him closer. He was so far gone in his testosterone and endorphin-fueled high from the bloodbath that he gripped into Peeta's waist so hard it was bound to leave deep purple bruises.

It was at that opportunity that Peeta used his now-free hands to grab the older boy's head. Instead of grabbing it to deepen the kiss, he turned slightly to ram Cato's head against the steel wall. The Career yelped in pain and was stunned long enough for Peeta to push him off and escape. As he headed for the woods, he bent down to collect his fallen weapons and ran for his life. The rush from the kiss gave him that extra burst of adrenaline to disappear in the tree line before he could be followed.

Peeta didn't stop. He knew if he was caught by the Careers there would be hell to pay. He had to find Katniss. He was traveling through the woods from the west of the clearing just like he had told her to do. _Where is she? _He thought when he was suddenly rocked by the barrage of cannon blasts. It was signifying the bloodbath was officially over. Peeta made it out alive. He silently trudged along the rocky formation of a widening river bank, counting the number of blasts. They stopped at 10. 10 tributes already dead. He continued through the woods along the river's edge. It was going on an hour since he escaped the cornucopia and he was starting to get worried. He stopped by the water to fill up a canteen from his backpack when he heard a loud whisper echo across the bank.

"Psst! Peeta! Over here."

He stiffened at the voice and looked up and around until his eyes caught sight of three silhouettes moving from under a rock shelter on the other side of the bank. _Three? _He panicked as his grip instinctively tightened around his tomahawk.

One of the dark figures emerged and Peeta recognized the dark braid. "Katniss? Who's in there with you?"

The other two figures poked their heads out. "Rue? Thresh?"

"Hurry and get in here, Peeta," Rue called to him. "Others might be coming."

This wasn't really part of the plan, but Peeta wasn't about to protest. He did enjoy their company at the lunch table back at the training center. They seemed like a pair that could be trusted. Maybe this could be a good thing. Peeta waded through the river and the others helped pull him up into the hollowed out section of rock. Each girl took an arm while Thresh unceremoniously grabbed Peeta roughly by the seat of his pants to pull him up, causing the blonde boy to yelp in surprise.

"Hey now! Watch the merchandise." Peeta snickered.

"My bad. I'm not really known for my delicate nature," Thresh chuckled.

Peeta smiled with a nod and took a seat next to Katniss. "I was wondering if I'd ever find you. I was getting worried."

"Once I got my bow, I ran as fast as I could and ended up body-slamming into Thresh. Needless to say he didn't budge and I bounced off like a bug. Rue helped me up. She had climbed a tree and spotted this perfect rock formation here on the side of the river and uh, yeah, we're allies now."

"Sounds good to me," Peeta smiled at his new alliance.

Back at the cornucopia, the Careers returned after the hovercrafts had picked up the slain tributes. Cato was still seething at the memory of Peeta's escape. He replayed in his mind how he was blinded by sheer ecstasy until he had felt his head slammed against the wall. Pain had shot across his skull, his vision clouded with black spots and his equilibrium was thrown off. That little shit had slammed him hard. He remembered regaining composure well enough to catch the sight of the younger blonde's figure disappearing into the tree line. He was going to chase him down when the boy from 8 had suddenly appeared in front of the Career and tried to take him on while he was down. Even with Cato off his game though the foolish boy hadn't stood a chance. The Career had rolled away from the boy's spear and grabbed his sword to slash at the enemy's Achilles tendon. The boy from 8 had fallen in a bloodcurdling scream as Cato got up to thrust his sword down for the final blow. By the time it was over, the only tributes left alive in the clearing were the Careers. Peeta was long gone. Not only did the boy from 12 leave Cato with a wounded head, he had wounded the brute's pride too. No one escaped the clutches of a Career during a bloodbath. That was a crime that could not go unpunished.

As night was falling over the Career camp, they were all gathered around the fire regaling one another with stories of their triumphs during the bloodbath. The Capitol anthem silenced them and the sky was lit with the images of the fallen tributes. The pair from 3, the boy from 5, the pairs from 7, 8, and 9, and the girl from 10 all flashed across the sky.

"Looks like we'll be doing some hunting tomorrow," Clove remarked as the sky went black again.

"And it looks like Cato can still get his boy from 12," Marvel added smugly. "We just have to get to him first."

"I had him at the bloodbath," Cato bitterly told the group, "but the little fucker weaseled his way out and then I got sidetracked killing another tribute."

"We'll find him first thing tomorrow, Cato," Cast comforted his leader.

"Yeah, we'll find him and then kill him," Glimmer spit.

"And if he's with his partner," Coral added, "then I call dibs on her. I'll make her watch and then kill her myself. I can't wait."

* * *

**So, Peeta has a new alliance that is not the Careers and now he's about to be hunted down by them. This story has certainly deviated from the original and it's only going to deviate further as it goes on. I hope that's okay. I obviously don't own anything Hunger Games so I'm just going to take inspiration from the amazing Suzanne Collins and her characters and do a little twist on it. See you all in a couple days!**


	8. Trial by Fire

**CupcakeSprinkles14- That's too bad about her laptop, but it's better that a laptop gets dropped down the stairs than a cousin! Yes, Cato is definitely not the patient type. I think Peeta is his kryptonite when it comes to making wise decisions in the arena. **

**Pale Is The New Tan- If camping was anything like the Hunger Games, I would have died a long time ago, haha. I barely make it out of the woods alive as it is, I couldn't imagine having to also fight off tributes. Your descriptions of my story are probably the best thing ever. You always make me laugh. You are an explosion of wonderful awesomeness too.  
**

**Rolyn- Yes, who knows what's going to happen? Hell, I don't even know yet, haha. Keep up that curiosity; it's a good thing :)  
**

**Myurra-K- Oh my goodness! Your review means a lot and I totally agree. I actually love Katniss in the original story. I think she's a strong female heroine and I certainly didn't want to put her down just because I wanted to write a Peeta/Cato fic. My story may not be about her, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to put her on the sidelines. It makes me happy you appreciate that. Thanks for the wonderful remarks.  
**

**MangoMagic- Lol! Yes, Coral is a total bitch! But karma is an even bigger bitch as you'll soon see in this chapter ;)**

**Abysslullaby- Thank you! I'm glad you like it. If you want some Peeta and Katniss action, this chapter should wet your appetite a bit.**

* * *

The next morning, the Careers awoke to a peaceful view of the clearing before heading out to hunt down the remaining tributes. With 10 already dead from yesterday's bloodbath and six of them in the Career pack, that only left 8 tributes to take care of before it would be time for the Careers to face off. That showdown typically ended the games with a bang. As much as Cato longed to be a victor of the Hunger Games, he was hoping it took them a while to find all the tributes. He wanted to find Peeta first and have his fun before things got too intense. Part of Cato wanted to drag out the games as long as possible so he could spend as much time as he wanted with the boy. His priorities in the arena were clearly off, but he couldn't help it. Peeta was forbidden fruit. A tribute destined to die by his hands like any other tribute. But Cato couldn't help but admit that if he was anywhere else but the Hunger Games, he would claim Peeta and make him his forever. He was sheer perfection: strong, cunning, skilled, brave and looks to die for. Well, not die for. Cato was still determined to win these games at all cost. But what seemed to send him over the edge was the air of mystery surrounding district 12's star tribute. Where does a boy from district 12 learn to fight like that? Every step of the way, Peeta managed to capture the heart of Panem. Now it seemed he was trying to capture Cato's heart too. The brute refocused and collected his gear as all the Careers set off into the morning dew to hunt down their prey.

Back at the rock shelter by the river, the alliance of 11 and 12 awoke to a not-so-peaceful view. Peeta stirred in his sleeping bag to the smell of smoke. Thinking one of his alliance had started a campfire to cook breakfast, he rolled over to catch a few more minutes of precious sleep. It was Rue's screaming that ripped the boy from his semiconscious slumber.

"Get up! Everybody! Now! The forest is on fire!" the little girl shrieked.

Everyone in the rock shelter bolted up to see what Rue saw: the entire forest around them engulfed in flames. They quickly threw their supplies together and jumped into the river. As they waded through the water, a giant fireball launched at them out of nowhere. "Heads up!" Thresh bellowed. They all dove beneath the water's surface and the blast collided with the river bank. The explosion of rock rained giant pieces of rubble and woody debris on them. Their precious rock shelter had been reduced to ruins. There was no turning back now.

"We can't stay here!" Peeta shouted to the others.

"We need to get out of the forest now!" Katniss barked.

The group hurriedly sloshed through the river onto the other bank and began running for their lives. Fire literally rained down on them as their whole world burned. The flames were cooking the air, burning their throats as they panted through the chaos. Suddenly, another fireball ripped across the forest and hurdled itself in between the allies, sending them all flying. Katniss and Peeta tumbled violently down a steep hill and landed in a painful thud at the bottom. As they recovered, they noticed they were now alone.

"We lost Rue and Thresh!" Katniss cried through the roar of the flames.

"We just got separated. There weren't any cannon blasts. They'll be okay. We just need to get out of the woods to safety and we'll meet up with them later," Peeta assured her as they started running again. Little did they know they were running straight towards trouble...

As the Careers trudged through the woods, the image of huge smoke plumes rose from the distance. They walked towards the action until they found themselves at the edge of a valley.

"Whoa," Marvel stated wide-eyed as the wall of fire appeared on the other side of the valley. "Good thing we weren't camping over there. What do you think is happening?"

Cato knew exactly what was happening. A version of it happened every year. The Capitol was infamous for manipulating the arena in order to herd straggling tributes to where there was sure to be carnage. "There are tributes over there," he informed his ally with a sadistic grin. "The Capitol is literally smoking them out."

"Look!" Coral exclaimed. "Over there!" Bursting out from the tree line on the opposite end of the valley were the visibly exhausted and soot-covered pair from 12.

"Like lambs headed for the slaughter," Glimmer maliciously beamed.

Cato felt giddy as he and his pack raced towards the battered tributes who soon took notice of their enemy's advance. "Shit!" Peeta cried as he grabbed Katniss. "We've got company!"

The two immediately ran back into the blazing forest. They would take their chances with the smoldering timber rather than face the deadly group barreling down on them now. But they were severely exhausted from their previous exertion through the woods and knew the fresh-faced Careers were gaining on them.

"We have to try and pick them off!" Katniss called to her partner running beside her. She reached back to her quiver to grab an arrow and turned back to the Careers. The girl on fire drew back her bow and shot with deadly accuracy an arrow that lodged deep into Coral's throat. The district 4 female immediately collapsed, sliding her face into the dirt while her cannon burst through the arena.

"Coral!" Cast screamed as he looked back at his fallen partner. He turned back to meet face-to-face with Peeta's tomahawk spinning through the air. The squished thud it made as it embedded into his skull was sickening. The boy from four dropped only a couple feet from his dead partner before his own cannon went off.

Peeta and Katniss turned back to give every ounce of energy they had left into moving their feet towards escape. The remaining Careers were now determined more than ever to hunt down their prey as two of their own pack lay dead. Clove took out one of her throwing knives and chucked it at Katniss. The girl from 12 could hear the whoosh of the blade whirling through the air and instinctively dove to the ground to dodge the attack. Rolling her body through the leaves, Katniss' wild movements caused the strap of her quiver to detach, leaving her without her arrows. Before she could crawl back to retrieve them, Peeta had grabbed her from the ground and pulled her forward to keep running. "We can't stop for anything!" He barked. They had to keep as much distance as possible between them and their predators. But now what was Katniss supposed to use as a weapon? Luckily for the two, a tree suddenly combusted and collapsed right in between them and the Careers, buying them some extra time to increase their gap. The Career pack was left on the other side of the blazing timber, figuring which way to go to get around it.

As the pair from 12 continued to expertly maneuver their way through the blazing forest, Katniss was scanning her surroundings for aid. Sure enough, she spotted their relief high up in an untouched tree about 50 yards away. The tree was covered in vines that were crawling their way up the trunk and dangling all twisted from its branches. High above rested a nest. "Peeta! We need to scale that tree over there! There's a tracker jacker nest we can use to our advantage!" They ran over to the vine covered tree and began scaling it. Katniss was lithe as a cat as she ascended the trunk, while Peeta had to use his knives to dig into the bark and pull himself up. "Peeta, give me one of your knives so I can cut the nest off of the branch," she called to him. Peeta tossed his last free knife up to her and he soon found his grip slipping from one of the knives rooted in the tree. The boy slipped and began falling, tangling his body in the vines that were hanging from the tree. "Shit!" he grunted as he struggled in vain against the vines. He was caught in the tree vines, hanging upside down only a few feet from the ground and the more he struggled, the more he seemed to get tangled.

Blood rushed to his head as he saw the Careers had found their way around the fallen and flaming timber. They were now approaching Peeta menacingly. He felt like a bug caught in a spider web and the Careers were the black widow that had returned to engorge on its new feast. The forest had finally stopped burning; the flames strangely sucked away. The Gamemakers must have thought that the fire did its job since Peeta was now left unarmed and dangling helplessly in front of his enemy. The Career pack slowly strutted their way to the trapped boy, grinning wildly at the position he was caught in.

"Well, well, district 12. It seems you were just 'hanging' around waiting for us to kill you," Glimmer cackled. "Well here we are."

"I hope a bird shits on your face today," Peeta snarled at her. That was the best comeback he could manage with all the blood rushing to his head. It still had an effect though, as Glimmer scowled and came at him, brandishing her dagger.

"Now now, Glimmer," Clove interrupted as she stepped in between her ally and the boy tangled in the vines. "I believe Peeta belongs to Cato. He's not ours to touch."

"I don't belong to anyone!" Peeta spit back at her.

Cato's eyes glistened hungrily at the boy. Peeta was tangled upside down in the vines. Gravity had shifted his shirt down to his nipples, exposing the purple peppering of bruises Cato had given him the day before when he dug his hands into Peeta's waist at the bloodbath. Cato walked arrogantly over to the struggling blonde and sensually caressed Peeta's waist over the bruises. "I believe these bruises say differently. I marked you yesterday. You're mine."

Cato licked the soft skin of Peeta's exposed abs as the boy struggled against the vines helplessly. The other Careers sat back and enjoyed the show, clearly oblivious to Katniss' exertions high up in the tree. It wasn't long though until they got a rude awakening.

"Hey losers! How about I give you all some marks of your own!" Katniss shouted down at them from the treetops. All the Careers looked up at her, startled to see in her hands a giant tracker jacker nest. The venomous insects were lying dormant from the smoke that had filled the woods, but they were waking up now as their buzzing grew louder. The Careers instinctively started running and when they were a good distance away from her trapped partner, Katniss chucked it as far away from her and Peeta as she could towards the running Careers. The impact it made with the ground jolted the resting insects into a mad frenzy as they busted out of the nest and attacked the Career pack. They all got stung as they tried to escape, but Glimmer stumbled and fell. The swarm descended on her and stabbed her hundreds of times, injecting her with an exorbitant amount of poison. The young beauty's body swelled and bubbled as her flesh melted from the acidity of so much venom. The bitch wasn't beautiful anymore. Her cannon boomed and Katniss immediately climbed back down from the tree to try and free her partner before the insects made it back.

Peeta was holding still for Katniss to cut him loose when he heard the loud buzz of the swarm approaching. "Just give me the knife and run!" he screamed at her, still hanging upside down like an idiot. "I'll cut myself out. There's no use in both of us getting stung. Just save yourself! I'll come find you."

Katniss hesitated before handing him the knife and running for dear life. Peeta hastily sawed at the vines entwined around his limbs as he felt the first sting of a tracker jacker. He cried out in pain as he finally cut himself free. He dropped to the forest floor in a slump. One more tracker jacker stung him before he managed to escape.

As Peeta stumbled away, he felt his fingers and toes tingle. His vision blurred and he had no idea where he was going. He was fortunate enough to escape with only two stings and he still had at least enough sense left to keep moving. Suddenly, he felt strong arms from behind him as they wrapped around his torso and he was brought down to the ground. He still had his wits about him, but the venom was slowly working its way through his veins and taking control of his body. He was turned over to face Cato who was now straddling him. The brute's eyes were glazed over and he seemed to sway drunkenly, obviously stung by a couple tracker jackers himself. Peeta couldn't help but notice the world around him was spinning as his own venom was taking effect. He closed his eyes and waited for Cato to thrust his sword through his chest. Instead, he felt the older boy's hand creep up his shirt to the bruises again, tenderly rubbing the spots. Peeta opened his eyes to find Cato looking back at him remorsefully, keeping contact with the younger blonde as best he could as his own world was going in and out of focus. The older blonde's speech was slurred as he spoke to the boy beneath him.

"I d-didn't mean to grab you so hard. I hurt you and I didn't mean to."

Peeta was stunned by the sincerity in the Career's voice as he stared into his emerald eyes. "I'm fine," Peeta slurred back. "You didn't hurt me. I'm the one who slammed your head against the cornucopia." He felt his head swimming as he delighted in Cato's tender touch and the Career's fingers trailed higher up his shirt. The venom was clouding their senses. Did they forget that they were still in the arena?

"Are you going to slam my head again if I don't stop?" The older blonde stuttered out as he went to sloppily run his fingers through the younger blonde's hair.

Peeta's vision was only worsening as time was passing. His whole body was tingling now from the venom and his mind felt like slush. Staring up at the distorted vision of the boy above him, he seemed completely lost in the overpowering sensations taking over his body.

"I don't want you to stop," he whispered sheepishly and Cato reached down to lift the boy up to him. Still straddling the younger blonde, Cato supported the back of his neck as he kissed his lips, savoring the little nibbles Peeta was returning. He wrapped his other arm around the younger boy's back to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. He gained dominance over Peeta's tongue and explored the boy's mouth with heated desperation. Peeta grated his fingers down along the older teen's back, and rested his hands on his ass. Squeezing a generous handful of Cato's firm cheeks, the Career choked back a groan as he thrust down onto Peeta's pelvis. The younger blonde threw his head back with a moan and Cato dove in to run his tongue across Peeta's exposed neck before covering it with nibbles and kisses. Both the tributes were in complete ecstasy when the venom had finally fully worked into their systems and the hallucinations began.

The tingling that Peeta once felt turned into an excruciating burning in his veins and he screamed when he opened his eyes and saw what lay on top of him. It wasn't Cato. It wasn't even a man. It was a monster. He saw a dark mass drenched in blood looming over him and bearing its fangs. The arena around him was filled with red-eyed shadows now creeping towards the baker boy. He cried out in desperation as he kicked and clawed his way from the horror. He crawled out from underneath Cato and ran as the Career agonized over his own body's sudden burning. Cato's hallucinations consisted of everything melting around him. He was assaulted by the distorted image of mutated tracker jackers flying at him, their bodies now the size of the brute himself. He didn't even notice Peeta had ran and Cato was left to stumble away as the forest floor was crawling beneath him, turning to maggots.

* * *

**Haha, there's always something that interrupts these two. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hopefully it wasn't all over the place. Am I going down the right path with this or is there something else you'd like to see? Let me know!**


	9. Prey Becomes Predator

**A/N: So, I left off with all the tributes getting separated from each other amidst the chaos of flaming woods and venomous pests. I don't really know how to handle showing you what's going on with them individually, so let's just start off with our Girl on Fire and work our way from there, shall we?**

Katniss dashed through the smoke-filled forest, running till the hum of the tracker jackers died away. As her body raced on, her mind was racing even harder. Thoughts of killing the pair from four, the Careers barreling down on her, and worse, Peeta left dangling in the tree vines racked her frazzled brain. Her heart was sinking at the shame she felt for leaving Peeta behind. But he told her to go and he was right. If she stayed, they both would have been stung. But now her heart was stinging not with poison, but with guilt. He was her friend and partner. She would never leave Prim behind. Would she have left Madge? Gale? Katniss was so far into her anguished thoughts she didn't even see what was in front of her until she smacked right into it.

"Why are you always body-slamming into me, girl?" a booming voice chuckled above her. Katniss had bounced right off and lay dazed on the ground. Looking up at the face attached to the voice, relief flooded her mind for a moment and soothed her weary soul.

"Thresh!" She exclaimed and her joy amplified as she saw a small pair of chocolate eyes peeking around the towering tribute at her. "Rue!" The two girls embraced and delighted in their meeting until it was clear that someone was missing from the reunion.

"Katniss, where's Peeta?" The young girl asked, her innocent face etched with deep concern.

"When we got separated from you two, Peeta and I ran into the Careers. They chased us and we managed to pick off the pair from 4 before I threw a nest of tracker jackers at the rest of the pack. But Peeta got caught in some tree vines and he told me to go before I got stung. I left him there. We need to go back for him."

"Katniss," Thresh started, resting his giant hand on her shoulder. "You said you and Peeta took care of the pair from 4? Rue and I heard _three_ cannons. I don't want to assume the worst, but that last cannon could have been Peeta's."

Little Rue's eyes began to flood with tears before Katniss corrected him. "No, it wasn't him. It was Glimmer. I saw her body. The tracker jackers got her."

"Well then that means Peeta still has to be alive somewhere!" the little girl exclaimed with relief.

"I gave Peeta a knife to cut himself out of the vines before I ran. If there wasn't a fourth cannon blast, then we have to go find him. He may not be dead, but he definitely could be hurt."

"Lead the way, fire girl," Thresh declared.

The reunited allies cautiously ventured back into the smoking woods where all the chaos had taken place not long ago. They came upon the site where Katniss had lost her quiver of arrows and she gratefully retrieved them and continued forward. The danger of the mission radiated throughout the three tributes as they prepared to face lingering tracker jackers or even lingering Careers. They came across a patch of earth soaked with pus and blood. "Glimmer," was all Katniss stated as they kept moving. Up ahead lie the broken and ominously empty nest that Katniss had thrown earlier. She ran carelessly past it to the tree she had climbed and entwined its vines around her wrist, replaying the nightmare of the Careers descending on her partner.

Thresh approached and studied the vines before concluding, "The vines were cut. Peeta must have escaped the tracker jackers well enough to run away."

"Or the Careers came back and took him," Katniss coldly acknowledged.

"Why would they do that? If the Careers had found Peeta, they would have just killed him. He had to have gotten away, Katniss. Don't worry about the Careers."

"I am worried," she mumbled. "Look, guys, I really think that if the Careers captured Peeta, they wouldn't just kill him right away."

"Why not?" Rue questioned. "That's what Careers do; they kill. Peeta got the highest training score. They wouldn't risk leaving him alive."

Katniss turned to stare at them grimly. "Cato would."

The pair from 11 looked at the huntress confused, realizing they were missing some key information. "What are you talking about?" Thresh asked.

"When I was up in the tree cutting down the nest and Peeta was tangled in these vines, Glimmer was about to kill him and Clove stopped her. She said, 'Peeta belongs to Cato. He's not ours to touch.' And then Cato came over to Peeta and started, I don't know, being all possessive and intimate and stuff. I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"See it before? What do you mean?" Rue asked wide-eyed.

"Every day back at training, Cato would stare at us. As time went on, it became obvious he wasn't looking at 'us,' he was looking at Peeta. The first day he came over and even sparred with Peeta. And then the next day, he and Clove tried to come over and train with us. I thought I was just being paranoid at first, but I realized Cato was interested in us way more than any other district. All this time, I thought he just saw Peeta as a threat, and for good reason after the scores were announced. But guys, the way he looked at and touched Peeta while he was tangled in the vines, it wasn't full of blood thirst and malice. Cato wanted Peeta… like, really _wanted _him."

The two from 11 soaked in Katniss' deduction and were about to speak when the blast from a cannon tore their attention to the surrounding forest. Another tribute fallen. "Peeta," Rue whimpered as she buried her small face in Katniss' jacket.

"Shh, Rue. We don't know that was him. It could have been anybody," Katniss soothed the small child, although the blast had shaken her too. _Please be okay, Peeta._

Thresh interrupted the worried girls to take control. "We can't lose focus now. Look, if what you're saying is true, Katniss, the Careers could have Peeta. But even if they don't, we do know for a fact that they have all the supplies. With half of their pack gone now and a good possibility that the rest of them are stung, I say this is our chance. It's time for the hunters to become the hunted."

At that, the three tributes collaborated and formulated a strategy to take down the remaining Careers. If the pack wasn't too badly stung, there was a good chance that they would return to camp. That meant 11 and 12 knew exactly where to find them: the cornucopia.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Careers were indeed feeling the effects from the tracker jackers. Cato had managed to reunite with the surviving members of his pack, and they were all lying on the cold hard earth of a random patch of forest floor, writhing in pain.

"Shit! My veins feel like they're on fire!" Marvel muttered through gritted teeth.

"I just don't want to open my eyes again and see any more of those fucking, trippy-ass hallucinations," Cato groaned back.

Clove managed to slowly prop herself up as she addressed the whining boys beside her. "I think we need to try and make it back to camp. Maybe there's a crate with some salve or medicine for these stings."

"Shouldn't we wait for Glimmer?" Marvel asked.

"Dumbass, didn't you hear the cannon?" Clove retorted. "The bitch is dead."

"I tripped over her body on the way here," Cato confirmed.

"Damn," Marvel answered, "district 12 took out half our alliance. You still sold on this idea of fooling around with that boy, Cato? Seems to me he's more trouble than he's worth."

"Just shut the fuck up, Marvel," Cato barked. Cato hadn't mentioned to his allies the rendezvous that occurred between him and Peeta after they were stung. He was certainly thinking about it though, specifically what Peeta had said. _He told me that he didn't want me to stop. He looked at me the same way he did back on the training center rooftop. I don't think that was just the venom talking._

Just then, the pack was rattled by the same cannon blast that Katniss, Rue, and Thresh had heard. It seemed tributes were dropping like flies now, and it wasn't by the Careers' hands. _Let that be anyone but Peeta, _Cato wished.

The three Careers slowly gained enough composure to painfully sit up and follow Clove's suggestion to head back to camp. They seemed to not have their bearings back yet as they found themselves going in circles. After about another pitiful hour, Clove finally managed to focus her venom-laced mind well enough to lead them the right way home. As they made their way back to camp to recover, they were attracted to a golden glare in the distance. It looked like the woods were on fire, but the Gamemakers had sucked all the fire away hours ago. As the pack trudged on further, they realized it wasn't the woods that were burning; the flames were coming from their camp.

"What the fuck!" Marvel roared as they all clumsily ran closer to the blaze. They were about to break out of the tree line when Clove stopped them.

"Wait!" she hissed to the two boys. "It could be a trap!"

"Clove, all our shit is burning! We have to do something!" Cato hissed right back to her.

"Look, we lost three of our pack in a matter of minutes and now we're all stung and sluggish and totally off our game. I hate to admit it, but we are no longer in a position of power here in the arena. We can't just stumble out into the clearing like a bunch of idiots. Whoever did this could be waiting for us."

"But what about our camp and all our supplies?" Marvel asked exasperatingly. This was a huge blow to the Careers. Every Hunger Games, it was the supplies from the cornucopia that sustained them. Their years of training focused on fighting, not survival. It seemed like a waste to learn how to discern edible berries from poisonous ones because in their minds, they would never need to pick them. They assumed they would have everything they needed at the cornucopia. That assumption was coming back to bite them in the ass at the moment.

Cato knew that Clove was right. Career or not, they were in no position to face their enemies head on right now. Instead, Cato tried to rally his defeated team. "All we can do right now is just rest here in the forest and recover. The camp and supplies are a lost cause. We'll start fresh in the morning. We can still do this."

The pack watched for movement under the cover of the woods, waiting until they recovered from their stings well enough to go and venture out to the cornucopia. They were left helplessly witnessing their camp and all their supplies go up in a fiery blaze. This is certainly not how any of them saw their time in the Hunger Games going. They were stuck; wounded, confused, and at the mercy of tributes who were supposed to be their prey. _Some Careers we are, _Cato thought bitterly.

* * *

As the Careers were hiding out due to 11 and 12's handiwork, Peeta was left all alone, his body slowly trying to work his own tracker jacker venom out. He tried to regain focus when he heard the cannon blast everyone else had heard far away. Peeta fell and crawled under a fallen tree to hide from the world that seemed to be crashing down upon him. He managed to regain enough composure to talk himself down. _None of it's real. Everything you see isn't real. Calm down. It can't hurt you. Just breathe. _After a couple of hours the world stopped spinning and the trees stopped melting and Peeta was finally brought back to reality by the sound of crying. It wasn't coming from him though. He hoisted himself out from under the fallen timber and silently crept towards the sobs that seemed to be coming from across a creek. As he scanned the landscape on the other side of the water, he found the source of the crying; a tiny hunched figure with mousy brown hair was curled up amongst the leaves.

"Pip? Pip! I'm coming! Are you hurt?"

Peeta crossed the narrow creek bed to rush to the little boy's side. As Pip realized it was Peeta coming to his aid, he burst out crying even louder and met the older boy, pressing his tear-stained face into his chest.

Peeta knelt down to inspect the boy and found nothing more serious than a couple cuts and bumps. "Shhh, you're okay, Pip. You're okay. Don't cry."

"I'm not okay!" Pip screamed. "I'm so scared! Jazz got killed and I was left all alone and, and-" the sobs started back up and choked off his rant. Peeta simply embraced the boy and held him close, comfortingly rubbing his back to calm him. _Jazz; the burnt-out district 6 girl. That's whose cannon fired earlier. _ Peeta wasn't all that surprised that she was dead. "Shhh. You're not alone anymore, Pip. I'm here. Just relax and tell me what happened."

"Jazz and I were together looking for food when we heard footsteps," Pip managed to hiccup out in between sobs. "We panicked and started running away when the boy from 10 jumped out and struck Jazz with a huge rock. He started hitting her with it over and over again and she wasn't even fighting back. I ran into some bushes and hid but I wasn't far enough away and I could still hear him hitting her. The cannon went off but the attack didn't stop. He just kept hitting her even though she was already dead. I just stayed in the bushes until he finally left and the hovercraft came. Why didn't he stop hitting her, Peeta? Why?"

"I don't know, Pip," Peeta replied as he cradled the boy. "Maybe he didn't hear the cannon. Maybe he just went crazy. It's not hard to lose your mind here."

"I feel like I'm losing _my_ mind," Pip croaked. "I can't do this anymore, Peeta. I miss my mom and my dad. I just wanna go home." The tears fell freely from the small boy as he sank further into Peeta's embrace.

Peeta held the boy until he fell asleep and decided to stay with him. He wondered if Katniss, Rue, and Thresh were okay. He thought about Cato. The tracker jacker venom had broken through the barriers Peeta put up to protect himself against his own reckless emotions. He recalled the passionate fury in which they embraced without inhibition. The sensual way Cato caressed him and kissed his lips was so surprisingly gentle; not an aggressive monster but like a caring lover. Peeta felt the rush of warmth in his cheeks and the flutter in his stomach from just the memory. Then he was shaken by the memory of the horror that had followed as the hallucinations appeared and drove them apart._ Just shake it off, _Peeta told himself.

As night descended upon the arena, he looked up into the sky to see the faces of Glimmer, Cast, Coral, and Jazz. Peeta breathed a sigh of relief. His allies were okay. _Did any of them find each other again?_ Peeta was taken from his thoughts by the sight of a silver parachute descending towards him. Gently setting the sleeping boy down, Peeta crawled over to the gift and opened it. He found a sack full of the tiniest rolls he had ever seen. But that wasn't the main part of the gift. Pinned to the sack of baby rolls was an expensive-looking gold pendant. _What the fuck? I'm fighting for my life right now and the Capitol people think it's necessary to waste their loads of undeserved wealth on a fashion accessory? _He actually became really angry and wanted to just chuck the damn thing into the woods. But they did still give him some bread, so instead of losing his temper, he read the note attached under the light of the moon. _"Keep this close to your heart and you shall be free… From the Sponsors that have been there for you all along." _

Peeta took a closer look at the pendant. It was a bird. _A mockingjay, _Peeta surmised. _They don't have mockingjays in the Capitol. So the gift isn't from a Capitol sponsor. _Peeta took the note and read its cryptic message over and over again, trying to decipher its meaning. _The sponsors that have been there for me all along? My district? My family? _If it was from his district or his family they could have just said so. The whole gift and note were clearly a riddle. Arranging every piece of the gift in front of him, he racked his brain. The stupid mini rolls had to be more than just food. Staring at them, Peeta's calculating nature had caused him to start counting them. _13 tiny pieces of bread from a sponsor who's been there for me all along. 13 pieces of- District 13! Haymitch got the funds for the gift from district 13!_

Peeta felt a rush and started laughing at the absurdity of it all. He was actually communicating and getting help from district 13 in the fucking Hunger Games, right under the Capitol's nose! It was just as Haymitch tried to tell him. Peeta felt renewed with a second wind and the hope he thought he lost had returned. He did as the note told him and pinned the mockingjay on his jacket, right over his heart. He had no idea how it could "set him free," but he figured that it was just a way of district 13 secretly saying they were coming to help him. He ate a few rolls before returning to the sleeping boy on the ground. He nestled down and covered himself and Pip up with his sleeping bag. Tomorrow would be day three. He needed to be well rested for whatever was in store for him.

Peeta awoke early on the morning of day three to the sound of another cannon blast. Panicked, he looked over to see a startled, but still alive, Pip. The two got up, ate some more of the tiny rolls, and wondered who the latest victim was.

"Whoever it was, there's nothing we can do about it now," Peeta bluntly stated. He was hiding his worry that it was one of his allies, or to his chagrin, Cato. He looked over at Pip and saw that he was still in the same funk from yesterday. "Come on now, Pip. Stop moping. You have to be strong now. Jazz would want that from you."

"I just miss her. She was my only tie to home."

"Why don't you tell me about home so I can be tied to it too," Peeta offered as he scooted closer to the boy.

"Well, I'm an only child," Pip started off. "We're the transportation district so my dad works as a conductor. My mom has to stay home. She uses too much morphing like a lot of people do in our district. She's addicted to the stuff. She wouldn't even quit it when she was pregnant with my baby sister so she miscarried. She supposedly was on the drug when she had me. They say I'm a miracle baby. But yeah, my mom's kinda not all there anymore, a lot like Jazz was. I think it was pretty obvious she was addicted to the stuff too. But I still cared about her. Just like I care about my mom."

"I could tell you cared about her, Pip. You're a good kid and I know you-"

Crraaaaacckk!

Peeta was cut off by the brightest, blinding light that covered the sky and created a deafening, thunderous crack. Peeta instinctively covered his ears and closed his eyes as he hunched over Pip protectively. His senses were stunned but he managed to look up to see the sky radiating waves of pixilated color. _What the fuck? _Peeta thought as he stared dazed and confused at the sky that appeared to be fazing in and out. _Is the sky short circuiting? Can a sky do that? _Of course it could when it wasn't a real sky. The pixilated sky was overcast but when it cut out, Peeta caught glimpses of the real sky; brilliant blue much like his eyes. He realized it wasn't just the sky short-circuiting. It was the entire force field that encased the arena. He had never seen anything like this in past Hunger Games. But today was day three. This had to be district 13's handiwork. But what was he supposed to do now? Run? He had no idea where the end of the arena was and if he got out, where the hell was he supposed to go? What the fuck was his secret little gift even good for in a moment like this? Nevertheless, he grabbed Pip and started running, their ears still ringing from the crack of the electrical surge that took out the force field. They didn't get far though as a blanket of mist soon covered the entire arena. Peeta breathed it in as he ran with Pip and soon felt like he was swimming. His legs were like jelly. He lost control and fell over, dropping the small boy. Peeta's eyes grew heavy as darkness crept in and the baker boy slipped into black…

When Peeta awoke he found himself alone, locked in a small room with a tiny window. Looking out the window, he realized he was in a hovercraft as he saw one of the two engines with the Capitol logo on it. _The Capitol? Shit! They got to me first!_ He realized he had been stripped of his knife, but before he could panic, a huge blast rocked the hovercraft. Looking out the window again, Peeta saw giant plumes of black smoke barreling out from the left engine that was now failing. It wasn't the smoke that grabbed his attention though; it was the object sticking out of the engine that was causing the smoke. Still stuck into the now failed and smoking engine was a giant piece of shrapnel. On the shrapnel was an image of a mockingjay. The same mockingjay that was on Peeta's pendant. It was the sign Peeta was waiting for. He reached down to the pin still on his jacket and turned to the locked door. "_Keep it close to your heart and you shall be free_." It all clicked for Peeta in that moment as he unpinned his mockingjay and took action. No way in hell was he going back to the Capitol as a prisoner.

* * *

**abugsaunt- Haha! Action is always good in any form ;)**

**sundragons9- I've always wanted Peeta to be more bad ass. I'm glad you like him that way too.  
**

**Pale Is The New Tan- I always go into depressive withdrawals when I finish a book! I think we need to check into literary rehab or something, lol.  
**

**CupcakeSprinkles14/HungerWho37- Haha, with all the drama and espionage taking place between you two, you both should write a story about your own lives together. It seems action packed and hilarious.**

**MangoMagic- All I seem to do is tease, I'm sorry! I've managed to make a rough outline of where this is going and I still have a little more plot progression before I get to the good stuff. I promise though, if you stay with me, I'll give up the goods!  
**


	10. His Secret Revealed

**abugsaunt- This chapter should answer some of your questions. I love your enthusiasm and curiosity about what's going to happen. If I didn't already outline my plot, I would have had to steal your idea ;)**

**Pale Is The New Tan- Thank you! I wasn't exactly proud of this story in the beginning. It was just something I wanted to try. But with wonderful reviews like yours, I am slowly finding that elusive pride as I go. I can always count on you to give me a boost. **

**CupcakeSprinkles14- Ha! I promise everything will be sorted out in the next couple chapters… hopefully. You and your cousin crack me up. If you two write a book, it could be turned into a feature film; comedy, of course.**

**SLASHMONSTER eatin yo boys up- First off, your screen name is awesome. Secondly, I loved your reviews. Cato is indeed so sexy and it would be hilarious if in the end it turned out Peeta was the Avatar (although if he is, he is certainly not taking full advantage of his abilities). I'm pro Katniss, so don't get your hopes up lol.**

**scheiGuy- Hope your life didn't get crazy in a bad way but, yep, I'm still here. I've got some awesome reviewers that have made me committed to sticking with the story. And I'm excited now that the tributes are out of the arena too. The good stuff is getting closer… ;)**

**MangoMagic- Haha, with every passing chapter we're getting closer to what I know you've been waiting for lol. The building tension and anticipation will just make it all the more awesome, right?**

* * *

Before district 13 had knocked out the arena's force field, Cato and his pack were still asleep in the woods outside the clearing. He was dreaming about the venom-fueled rendezvous he had the previous day with his district 12 obsession. When the crack of the power surge boomed across the arena, all the Careers jolted awake, instinctively grabbed their weapons, and waited for the threat to appear. They had no idea what was happening when the Capitol suddenly sent the mist to knock them out. Just like the other tributes, all the Careers were picked up by separate hovercrafts and brought back to the Capitol.

As Cato awoke in his hovercraft, he found himself stripped of his sword. He pounded on the locked door, demanding release and demanding answers. No one came to him until the hovercraft descended and he was escorted by a squad of armed peacekeepers into a Capitol building. They took him into a giant room filled with people on computers and a giant screen covering the entire far wall. To the left corner of the room, he spotted his Career pack and the other remaining tributes all herded together by a large band of peacekeepers. Peeta wasn't among them.

"Cato!" Clove cried from the herd. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't have a fuckin' clue," Cato replied as his guarded escorts brought him over to join the other tributes. It was at that moment Seneca Crane entered the room to greet them.

"Remaining tributes, welcome to the Gamemaker's room. Unfortunately, your games have been interrupted by the unexplained malfunction of the arena's force field. You have been brought back to the Capitol until the arena can be repaired. It will be fixed shortly and you will then be escorted back to the arena to continue the games until only one of you remains."

"Mr. Crane, sir," one of the Gamemakers interrupted. "The hovercraft that carried the male from district 12 still hasn't arrived yet. We've completely lost contact with it."

"What?" Seneca roared. "Send out a search party immediately! Use the tracker that was injected into the tribute's arm!"

Cato and the other tributes were present for the entire thing. _Peeta's hovercraft is missing? What if it crashed? They have to find him, _Cato ranted to himself. It wasn't long before the search party did and relayed the news back to Seneca.

"Sir, we've located the hovercraft. The left engine appears to have been hit by a foreign object. All the crew inside are dead. Shot. The tribute from 12 is gone."

"What! How can this be? Retrieve all the security footage from the hovercraft and bring it here immediately!" Seneca barked.

When the search hovercrafts returned, the pilots and peacekeepers on board entered the room that held the Gamemakers and captured tributes. The expressions on the search party's faces were of horror and apprehension. One of the peacekeepers held the security tapes from Peeta's hovercraft in his hands.

"Mr. Crane, sir," The peacekeeper hesitantly began. "We've reviewed the security footage from the fallen craft on the way here and you're not going to believe it. It contains evidence that the hovercraft was taken down by rebels… and the boy from 12 was an accomplice."

"Give it to me!" Seneca screamed. The peacekeeper handed over the tapes and Seneca immediately had them play it on the giant computer screen for everyone in the room to see.

The footage from the security cameras was unbelievable. All the Gamemakers and tributes in the room watched the giant screen in disbelief as it revealed what happened in the hovercraft. They all witnessed Peeta on the screen, originally locked in his cell, when the image suddenly shook violently from the left engine's explosion. It wasn't long before the boy was shown reaching down and ripping off the pendant on his jacket. He rushed to the door of his cell and began working the pointed part on the back of his pin into the lock. He was picking the lock with his sponsor gift! Clever bastard. It appeared to work perfectly as in only a couple minutes he was seen kicking the door open. Peeta stealthily ran from one camera shot to the next, creeping through the shadows of the hovercraft's corridors. He clearly didn't know where he was going, but his instincts were leading him to the front of the craft. He must have heard footsteps approaching because he suddenly demonstrated brilliant acrobatics as he ran straight towards the wall, gaining enough speed to run up it and grab the pipes on the ceiling and conceal himself from above. As a pair of peacekeepers obliviously passed underneath him, Peeta swung from the pipes kicking one of them and tackling the other one on the way down. They struggled only a moment until Peeta managed to clock the guard square in the temple, making him see stars. Peeta gladly stole both firearms from the incapacitated men. Once he obtained those guns, there was no denying… this kid was specially trained. The weapons were merely an extension of his being the way he used them. And it was clear he knew how to use them well.

The boy expertly executed the stunned guards and bent down to search them. The cameras showed that he found extra clips of ammunition on the bodies and stuffed them into his jacket pocket before continuing forward. The shots from the guns he took must have alerted the rest of the peacekeepers on board because the next thing everyone in the Gamemaker's room saw was the boy meeting with a barrage of enemy fire. Peeta took cover as he fired back with deadly accuracy. When he had emptied both of his guns' clips, he demonstrated a move no one in that Gamemaker room had ever seen. Without wasting precious seconds individually reloading each gun, he grabbed two spare clips from his pocket and reloaded his two handguns at once by releasing the empty clips, throwing the new ones in the air and catching them into his guns simultaneously in mid air. Jaws were dropping to the floor at the sight of the trick they just witnessed on the big screen.

Reloaded, the boy shot down the last of the peacekeepers till he finally made his way into the cockpit of the hovercraft. The security camera there showed Peeta shoot out the communication panel before holding a gun to each of the pilot and copilot's heads as he shouted at them. He must have been shouting to land the craft because a few moments later, he shot the men but the craft didn't crash. It was then the cockpit door opened and Peeta was met with men who were clearly not part of the crew. They were dressed in all black with bulletproof vests, red bandanas covering their mouths, and they were armed with machine guns. Peeta didn't fire at them; he _saluted _them. They saluted back and one of the men violently jabbed something into Peeta's arm, pulling it back out along with the tribute's now disarmed tracker. All three men left together. That was the last image of Peeta on any of the cameras. He was gone. The men must have followed with their own rebel hovercraft and boarded the Capitol craft once Peeta hijacked it and landed it.

The entire Gamemaker's room was stunned in silence by what they just watched. The silence was soon broken by the image of President Snow's face suddenly appearing on the giant screen.

"Seneca, we've just been informed that a rebellion has broken out in each of the 12 districts. The simultaneity of each district's revolt suggests that it was somehow all a premeditated operation. The games are to be postponed until the situation is contained."

"Mr. President, I fear the situation may be more serious. One of our tribute's hovercrafts never arrived back here and when we found it, the security footage revealed the tribute hijacking the craft with the help of armed rebel soldiers. The only way they could have escaped is if they had another hovercraft. I'm sure you're well aware that there is only one other entity besides the Capitol that has access to hovercrafts…"

"District 13," President Snow realized. The awareness of the situation's severity was written all over his face. He was pissed. "They must have orchestrated all of this. It explains how the districts were able to communicate and synchronize a collective revolt."

All the tributes in the room were stunned as they overheard Snow's revelation. District 13? The tributes had been raised believing there was no district 13, not anymore at least.

"I believe they're also responsible for the destruction of the arena's force field," Seneca stated. "They clearly intended on rescuing that tribute and the skills he displayed in hijacking the hovercraft showed he was no ordinary kid. He must also be a rebel that was aware of the situation."

"District 13 also has access to nuclear weaponry," President Snow gravely added on. "We need to take action immediately. Arrest the tributes and bring them back to the training center right away. Any district citizen that is present in the Capitol is to be taken as a prisoner of war."

At that command, the peacekeepers descended upon the still-stunned tributes who had heard everything. The games had stopped. They were being taken back to the training center as prisoners. What would become of them? They couldn't go home. Their home districts were rebelling at this very moment. Were their families alright?

As Cato was being handcuffed and dragged away fighting, his mind was racing on all those things. But he was also still reeling from the discovery that Peeta turned out to be a rebel fighter. The mystery surrounding his obsession was now revealed. The security footage of the supposed 'baker' kicking ass and mastering modern weaponry blew Cato's mind. Cato had never even touched a gun. They were illegal and only issued to peacekeepers. Still struggling against his captors, the Career hoped that the security footage wasn't the last time he would see Peeta's face.

* * *

**I feel like my story is getting a little weird. It is still inspired by events that all happened in the three books, but hopefully it's not too outlandish. Oh, and the security footage with Peeta loading his guns by throwing the clips up in the air? I totally got that from a scene in the movie _Kick-Ass._**


	11. District 13

**Abysslullaby- Thank you! I think every story needs a bit of action.**

**abugsaunt- Here is a more Peeta-centered chapter for you that will answer a lot of your questions. I wasn't really thinking about adding Finnick as a key player, but now that you mention him, I bet I could work him into this story because I, too, find his sexiness very comedic ;)  
**

**JHutchGirl- Thank you. "Awesome Kick-ass Baker" is a good job title for Peeta in this story lol.**

**MangoMagic- Here's the next chapter! A couple more vital fillers and then we can get on to the meat of the story lol. I'm trying to make Cato's wish come true ;)**

**I-AmHomo-Romeo- Thank you. I'm glad that if this story is a little weird, then at least it's the good kind of weird!**

**Pale Is The New Tan- It's pretty high praise for a story to be compared to skittles lol. I do love them. I'm a fan of the sour skittles personally. You always write such incredibly kind reviews that are uniquely you. Thanks for putting a smile on my face every time I get on here :) **

**CupcakeSprinkles14- Peeta being kiss-ass just adds to his charm. I couldn't help myself but make him that way. You are quite the negotiator. Half of her Halloween candy? That's pretty steep lol. What's a curly wurly?**

** HungerWho37- Your cousin is great, just like you. It means a lot that you sacrifice candy and hide away inside closets just to review. So sweet :)**

** sundragon9- Haha, Cato is definitely hot for Peeta, especially the bad-ass Peeta.**

* * *

Peeta's arrival to district 13 was a celebration. All the citizens of the underground district tried to squeeze into the hovercraft hangar to catch a glimpse of the rescued rebel tribute. Even though district 13 "played dead" all these years, they still had access to the Capitol's programs and watched every second of this year's Hunger Games. They had all seen Peeta overcome everything the Capitol threw at him with flying color.

As Peeta first walked through the halls of district 13, he was taken aback by the stupendous welcome, but was also in awe of the district itself. Although he had trained with operatives from 13 for years, it was always done in the seclusion of the woods outside of 12. He had never actually been to district 13 before.

The entire district was underground. Huge hangars with hovercrafts and missiles spanned the area. Computer rooms and entire floors dedicated to weaponry showed technology the likes of which Peeta had never seen. The whole place was a massive commune with its citizens living in rows of identical compartments and a giant dining hall at the center of it all. Everything was clean and orderly. Peeta just wanted to run through the halls and explore. The first place they showed him though was the infirmary. He was just in the Hunger Games after all.

"I have so many questions," Peeta stated to the doctor who was treating him for any injuries. "Are the districts rebelling now? Are we at war? Do you think my family's okay? Which tribute did the cannon go off for this morning? What's going to happen to the rest of the tributes?" Peeta's head was spinning from all the uncertainties.

One of the soldiers who had escorted Peeta to the infirmary spoke up. "All the districts have officially declared war against the Capitol. We have troops stationed in every district, not to mention the districts' own thousands of native rebels. So trust me when I say your family is being well guarded. The games have been stopped and the rest of the tributes are currently back at the training center. The male tribute from 10 was killed by the male from 11 this morning."

Peeta was relieved that the cannon he heard this morning when he was with Pip didn't belong to one of his allies. In fact, it was Thresh who killed the boy from 10 who apparently went crazy and beat Jazz to a bloody pulp. Thresh must be doing okay if he could still fight. Peeta then felt a thrill at the news that the rebellion was officially going strong. The soldier by his side proceeded to explain that since Peeta was a soldier competently trained by instructors from 13, he would immediately be assigned to a special unit to join in the war effort. Needless to say, the boy was pumped. This was what he had been waiting for since he was seven.

Standing in front of a bathroom mirror, Peeta got a glimpse of himself for the first time since he went into the arena. It hadn't even been three full days and he already looked like shit. The blonde boy tore off his tattered arena clothes and threw them in the trash. He stayed under the piping hot shower for as long as possible until he realized how truly exhausted he was. He had no appetite and just wanted to fade away from the overwhelming realization of everything that had happened to him since the moment he was reaped.

No matter what his appetite was, Peeta had orders to meet his unit down in the dining hall once he finished getting cleaned. Dressed now in navy pants and a white tee, he made his way to the dining hall to eat his first decent meal in days. Upon arrival, Peeta was greeted by the very men who had trained him outside of district 12 for years. They proudly informed the boy that he would be joining their elite unit. Peeta felt immensely honored to fight side by side with them. The great news had brought back his appetite and he feasted like a ravenous wolf as the men just laughed.

"So, Peeta, I have to admit we were all up in arms when you were first reaped," one of his trainers spoke. "We wanted to start the rebellion right then and there. And then, the Capitol went and set you and your district partner on fire your first night there!" he laughed. "But even after that, I have to say you were taking care of yourself in the Capitol just fine."

"What can I say?" Peeta smiled with a mouth full of food. "I learned from the best."

"That you did," The other trainer smirked. "Although flirting was never one of the combat techniques we taught you. It did fair you pretty well at the bloodbath though. Hell, it looked like it saved your life. When that brute from 2 had you pinned against the cornucopia, he was going to pound you with his own personal 'sword' and then finish you off."

"No need to worry about me; I'm very resourceful," Peeta purred. "I like to think on my feet and create unique escape moves. Kissing your enemy so you can distract him and slam his head against a wall may seem a little unorthodox, but it was just as effective as any other traditional escape attempt I could think of."

"I get that," one of the men said, "but he was clearly on a personal mission to dominate you. And then that heated moment when you both were stung. What was up with that?"

Peeta blushed at the realization that his moment of weakness was broadcasted on national television. And, although he'd never admit it to his fellow soldiers, he was a little pissed that such an intimate moment was belittled to nothing more than public entertainment. Peeta had originally manipulated Cato's lust for him in order to get ahead in the games, but he couldn't ignore the fact that every time they met, he ended up feeling just as affected by their union as Cato did. This alarmed Peeta and now he wasn't sure how he felt. It didn't help having his entire life placed under a microscope for all of Panem to dissect. He hid any angst he felt though and just smiled at his long-time trainers.

"Oh, come on," Peeta smirked. "You guys saw him. Cato's gorgeous, strong, and I've always liked a little cockiness. But don't get your panties in a bunch. There wasn't anything serious going on between us. I mean, he's way more than just cocky; he's completely egotistical. He thinks he's entitled to anything and everything. I knew it'd be a disaster to get close to someone so aggressive like him, so I just teased him the whole time to get under his skin. It gave me an edge."

"It sure did," one of the men agreed. "If that boy didn't have bigger plans for you, you probably would've been gutted right when he and his Career pack saw you dangling from that tree."

"Whatever," Peeta scoffed dismissively. "I would've found another way to bide my time until Katniss cut the tracker jacker nest down. I mean, I did get an 11 in training after all."

"Hell yeah you did. Tell us, what all did you do to get that 11?"

Peeta began regaling his story to the two men and by the time he finished, he had gathered a huge crowd that had come to listen. He really was like a sort of celebrity. As he swallowed the last morsel on his plate, Peeta was ready to pass out from sheer exhaustion when his unit informed him that they were all to meet in the military's situation room to discuss their next line of attack.

Gathered in the spacious room with the giant rounded table, the tension was palpable. All the highest ranked officers were present, along with President Coin herself. Peeta felt special to be invited, but also a little intimidated.

President Coin started the meeting. "I'd like to start off this meeting by congratulating you all on our already thriving efforts in this newly declared war. We have already reached significant milestones in synchronizing the districts' revolts as well as successfully carrying out the mission to recover Soldier Mellark from the Capitol's clutches." Coin praised the men and the room let out a 'hoorah!' in unison. Peeta blushed and Coin turned to address him. "Soldier Mellark, you are a shining symbol of this rebellion and we are happy to have you with us."

"Symbol of the rebellion?" Peeta queried.

"Why yes, Peeta," Coin called him by name. "Through your striking performance in the games, you represented the best of the rebels: determined, skilled, fearless, and passionate for the cause. That's what you showed to all of Panem as the Capitol broadcasted your face on every screen. You are a personified 'smack in the face' to the Capitol because they're the ones that put you on the pedestal in the first place. They are the ones that brought you inside their own city for their twisted games to essentially murder you for public entertainment and instead ended up giving you a platform in which to rally the rebels right under their noses. You _are_ the rebellion, Peeta."

Peeta was overwhelmed by the insinuation that he held that much power. "I can't really agree with you on that, Madam President. I mean, I'd do anything to take down the Capitol, but I don't feel like I'm that special. But I am honored you think so highly of me. I'm ready and willing to do whatever I can to help the cause."

"You are special," Coin assured. "Your presence in the games was the perfect catalyst to put our plans into action. Our goal for you now is to get you suited up with your unit and back into the spotlight as soon as possible. We want everyone to know you're here safe with us, armed and ready to fight."

"Yes, Madam President," Peeta nodded. "I'm ready."

With that, President Coin transitioned to the next item on her agenda. "Now, on to discussing our next mission of infiltrating the Capitol. All the remaining tributes and their mentors are currently being held prisoner at the training center which is in the heart of the city. As you know, many of the mentors are also rebel conspirators that have been working with us for some time. And we never leave a man behind. Also, having the remaining tributes of this year's games on our side would add a much needed morale boost for their home districts. It was important for us to ensure Soldier Mellark's escape while we still had the element of surprise. But now that we've officially declared war on the Capitol, we have enough of our people inside the city to perform a full scale rescue mission for all the prisoners in the training center."

"How do we infiltrate the training center? The Capitol has all its attention on it right now," one of the military officials asked.

"What we need is to create a diversion somewhere else in the city to distract our movements towards the building," another official declared.

"Send me," Peeta offered.

Every head in the room whipped back at Peeta and glared at him like he was a madman, or just plain stupid. He held his ground though and defended his offer.

"You said you wanted to get me back in the spotlight as soon as possible. What better way than to show you have the resources and intelligence to get me back in the Capitol without them even knowing? It will make them look exposed and incompetent, like they aren't even able to guard their own city, yet alone take back the districts."

"It's much too risky to send you back behind enemy lines," Coin warned, "especially so soon after you were just rescued from their captivity."

"That's the beauty of it," Peeta exclaimed. "They won't be expecting us to be so bold. Look, I think we can all agree Seneca Crane and President Snow want my head. If I show them I'm in the Capitol, they're bound to focus their attention towards hunting me down, giving the rescue squad the perfect distraction. My presence in the Capitol will be the diversion the rescue squad needs to go in and save the tributes and mentors."

"I don't know if you're ready to handle such a high-risk mission so soon," Coin defended.

"I know I am," Peeta shot back. "Besides, I won't be going in alone. I'd be going in with these guys. You assigned me to one of the best units. I've trained with these men for years. I know they'd be willing to take on the challenge of facing the Capitol head on."

The soldiers beside Peeta put their hands on the boy's shoulder and nodded, supporting that he was right and that they accepted the challenge.

After another hour of back-and-forth, strategically weighing the pros and cons, it was finally decided that Peeta would go back into the Capitol, but this time with firepower and an entire squad by his side. They would leave tomorrow at dawn and be sent to a lightly guarded supply warehouse about 1 mile east of the training center. They would set off a bomb to attract attention. Peeta would be at the forefront of the attack so that the first wave of Capitol responders would see him and alert officials. Their plan was to gain Snow's attention so he would send any and all forces within the area to the warehouse, leaving the training center unguarded. The actual rescue squad would be waiting in the wings nearby to infiltrate the training center while the Capitol was distracted with hunting Peeta's squad. Other units would be just outside of the capitol manning the hovercrafts that would swoop in and take them all home when the mission was completed.

As President Coin dismissed everyone to go prepare for tomorrow's mission, Peeta's unit took him to their floor and showed him his assigned bunk compartment. He nearly passed out the moment his head hit the pillow. Peeta needed to recover as much as possible tonight so that he'd be ready for his first official mission tomorrow. He would be the distraction needed to get his friends and mentor out of the training center and bring them here to safety in 13. He'd be the distraction so they could rescue Cato and bring him here too. He wondered what Cato thought of him now as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	12. Search and Rescue

**abugsaunt- "Quacking ducks" sounds hilarious. Until Peeta and Cato reunite, the chapters are going to go back and forth between the two. It won't be too long now before they meet, though, I promise. I love reading your questions because they make me go, "Oh yeah! That's a really good idea!" Thanks!**

**curious92- No need to apologize, I appreciate that you commented now. You wrote some very nice things and it made me smile, so thank you! **

**MangoMagic- Hahaha, here's the next chapter! YOU MUST READ!**

**CupcakeSprinkles14- I don't think they sell those in the US, but they sound delicious. Plus, by how badly you want one, they also sound addictive ;)**

**Pale Is The New Tan- Aww, shucks. Your reviews are a beautiful thing. Read on and you'll find out just how the rebels' plan worked out. May people continue to frolic in meadows.**

**scheiGuy- Rescue time! I really hope I don't let you down. You all are so great for sticking with me, that's the last thing I'd want to do. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Cato awoke to find himself in his bed on district 2's floor of the training center. Each remaining tribute was taken back to where they stayed before they were sent to the arena, but now the Capitol was taking extra measures to ensure there was no escape. All the tributes' apartments were locked from the outside, trapping them like rats. Droves of peacekeepers roamed the halls outside the district floors, making sure no one got in or out.

The boy from 2 got up and made his way to the living room to find Clove and his mentors, Brutus and Enobaria, already up and eating breakfast. Now that they were all prisoners of war, the food certainly wasn't as appetizing as it used to be.

"I've got some bad news, Cato," his one mentor, Brutus, solemnly told the boy. "I overheard the peacekeepers talking outside. President Snow is planning on making an example of us. Starting tomorrow, they'll be going down the line executing each one of us on national television."

Cato didn't even bat an eye at his newly scheduled death sentence. "It was to be expected, honestly," he shrugged. He knew the Capitol was just as ruthless as he was and would use the tributes to rattle the districts in whatever way they could.

"I've prepared myself to die for awhile now," Clove stoically declared. "I just hope our families are doing better than we are now."

"Seriously, Clove?" Cato grinned. "You know our parents. I bet you the moment the revolt in 2 took place, they all busted out into the streets looking to kick ass and take names."

"Ha, you're probably right," Clove smiled.

Cato sat down to join his team for breakfast, although he had no appetite. _At least Peeta got out,_ He thought._ He'll be the last tribute of this year's games left alive after tomorrow. A victor in his own right, winning not against us, but the Capitol itself. He never did seem like the type to follow the rules. _Cato couldn't help but smile a little.

Suddenly the building lightly rumbled and Clove gasped. "Look out the window, in the distance. Something exploded over there."

The district 2 team all ran to the window and, sure enough, a flaming mushroom cloud was looming over the city a mile away. They all suddenly heard the scrambling of peacekeepers outside their floor and then there was silence.

"Do you think the rebels did that?" Clove asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me one bit," the other mentor, Enobaria, answered.

They all continued to stare out the window at the huge smoke cloud billowing in the distance. They watched the ground beneath the training center flooding with peacekeepers that were stampeding towards the sight of the explosion.

Several minutes passed when the prisoners were abruptly pulled away from their gawking to the sound of the locked door to their apartment being obliterated by a battering ram. They turned in shock to see armed men in all black entering their living room.

"District 2 tributes and mentors, don't be alarmed," one of the armed men stated. "We come from district 13. We're here to get you out. Follow us, quickly. There is a hovercraft waiting for us on the roof."

Brutus was suddenly grabbing both his tributes and heading for the soldiers. "Well, you heard him. We don't have time to ask questions. Let's just get the hell out of here!"

The group followed their armed escorts through the hall and saw a couple peacekeepers dead on the ground. Some must have stayed behind while the rest went to check out the explosion. As they made their way to the roof using the stairwell, they were joined by all the other panicked tributes and mentors who were escorted by their own armed entourage. Up on the roof, a giant hovercraft opened its doors and the prisoners all clamored in before it quickly ascended and shot forward, flying them far away from their imminent doom at the Capitol. They were all met with people in green scrubs who checked them out and removed the trackers still embedded in their arms. Cato stared out the window until the only thing he could see of the Capitol was the smoke cloud from the mysterious explosion. _That was no coincidence. These guys are good._

On the way to district 13, all the rescued tributes and mentors in the hovercraft were clamoring and questioning what was going on. Rue ran to Katniss and they embraced, while Marvel approached his district 2 allies and patted them on the back. All the mentors gathered together and were quietly chatting amongst themselves. Finally, one of their rescuers came into their room and briefed them on the situation and told them they'd be arriving to the safety of district 13 in 20 minutes.

Entering the halls of 13 for the first time, the entire group felt like they were in some sort of alternate reality. It looked nothing like their home districts. They were sent to get cleaned up and checked out again before meeting with officials from 13 to take a tour. The mentors were split up in a couple tour groups since some of them were rebel conspirators who had worked with 13 already. District 3's Beetee was sent directly to one of the weaponry floors while Finnick Odair and Mags from 4, Johanna Mason from 7, the morphlings from 6, and Haymitch were given a special tour. All the tributes were gathered in one group and were taken to check out their new home. The tour group was small, consisting of only the tributes that remained: Marvel, Clove, Cato, Foxface, Pip, Rue, Thresh, and Katniss.

The official in charge of their tour showed them their special floor in which they were all assigned separate bunk compartments. They then followed the lady as she took them to see the infirmary, the school, the recreational floors, and the dining hall. They had arrived in a giant gathering space to go over any questions they might have.

Clove raised her hand. "I have a question. Why did you bother to go through all that trouble to save us? Clearly that explosion in the Capitol was you guys distracting them so you could swoop in and get us."

Leave it to Clove to be so blunt and so observant. The woman giving the tour just smiled and proceeded to explain the mission. "Many Hunger Games victors knew of our plans for an upcoming war, including many of this year's mentors. Not to mention the Hunger Games is one of the biggest reasons for your districts' rebelling. It was imperative to save you. You all represent the reason behind your districts' revolt. You represent the thousands of children already slain by the Capitol's games. And while the troops were on their way to the Capitol for the mission, we were informed of your impending executions. We weren't just going to let them make an example out of you children because of us."

"We saw your men take Peeta yesterday," Katniss blurted. "We saw the security tapes from his hovercraft when we were taken to the Gamemakers' room. Where is he? Is he okay?"

"Honestly, young lady, I can't say for sure," the tour official informed her. "That explosion you saw from outside your windows? That was Peeta and his unit detonating explosives to create a distraction for the rescue squad to save you. They haven't made it back yet."

"What do you mean they haven't made it back yet?" Cato suddenly barked. "Did you all just sacrifice them so you could get us out?" His blood was boiling and he couldn't contain his rage at the thought that they had just left Peeta back in the Capitol.

"Of course not," the woman defended. "They have their own plan of escape. It wasn't just Peeta's unit. An entire squad was sent as a decoy. They just needed to stay and fight the oncoming Capitol forces long enough to give the rescue squad enough time to get all of you out. Their little decoy attracted all the peacekeepers in the area. They have their hands full, but they'll be back. Besides, it was Peeta's decision to go. Our dear President tried to keep him here, but he insisted on taking the risk to help save you. It seems the kid knows how to get what he wants, even at the cost of his own well-being."

And just as the woman finished her rambling, a soldier came hastily to her side.

"Mam, we've just received word that the decoy squad has arrived. They're pretty beat up. We're bringing them in now."

Sure enough, the tributes were told to back away to make room for the influx of soldiers bursting into the large gathering space. Some of them were carrying their injured comrades. As they passed, the tributes could hear cheering further down the way as the soldiers made their way through the full dining hall to get to the infirmary.

"Is that all of them?" the tour official asked the soldier.

"No, we've got one more unit coming in; Peeta's unit. Word is he's been shot."

All the tributes were standing right there to hear the news. Katniss gasped in horror, while Pip and Rue started crying.

Cato just stood there, motionless. He suddenly felt the sensation that he was falling; that the ground beneath his feet had opened and it was swallowing him into darkness.


	13. Welcome to the Rebellion

**abugsaunt- Yes, I love always putting the tributes in just the right place because that adds to the drama :) Cato is evolving now, slowly but surely. I'm gonna say that Brutus and Enobaria were two of the mentors not initially aware of the rebellion. As for the rest of your awesome questions, you'll just have to read to find out :) **

**CupcakeSprinkles14- Thank you. It really does feel like something rips the ground from under you when you hear bad news about someone you care for. **

**Abysslullaby- I'm still unsure on my terminology, so I'll just take your advice and use "team" instead until I can get it all straight.**

**DrarryFrerard- Hehehe, Cato's so romantic when he's not being a bloodthirsty killer. I've seen that term "uke" before but I can't say I'm familiar with it. I'm curious to know, what does it mean?**

** sysi huhu- Oh, I will definitely continue, no worries. Thank you!**

**MangoMagic- I'm glad you liked it. Cato is growing into a more human character so he and Peeta can "talk" it out without spilling blood lol. **

**SLASHMONSTER eatin yo boys up- I think we all could use a Peeta in our lives, I really believe it would bring about world peace ;) I don't know if this next chapter is how you thought it would be but I made sure to put Katniss in it just for you. MUHAHAHAHA!**

**scheiGuy- Hmm, to kill Peeta off... have the Cato/Peeta story be about young love never brought to fruition, killed off by the cold hand of fate before it even had a chance... the rest of the story consisting of a despondent and tortured Cato battling his demons as the ghost of Peeta haunts him... having to live the rest of his days left with only the bittersweet longing of what might have been... an artistic expression of the old quote, "Love that we can not have is the one that lasts the longest, hurts the deepest and feels the strongest"... Hahaha, I'm just kidding. I wouldn't dare. I'm not that creative... or cruel. **

**Pale Is The New Tan- I see you have taken it _a pun_ yourself to be very punny indeed. ಠ_ಠ ... we're even now. And I didn't mean for the end to be such a cliffhanger (blatant lie, I totally did).**

* * *

_"Word is he's been shot."_

Cato started to feel himself losing it. He couldn't see anything and was overcome with a heaviness that buckled his knees. Just as he was about to fall, two pairs of hands embraced him and held him steady on his feet. He snapped up to see through blurred vision Clove and Marvel supporting his weight.

"Don't make a scene, _Romeo_," Clove hissed under her breath as she gripped her partner tight. "Look over there."

Cato was about to return to his anguish when all his distress washed aside by who appeared through the entryway.

Speak of the devil. Peeta appeared in the gathering space with the two other men from his team just in time to retort, "I didn't get shot. The bullet just grazed my arm. I say if it doesn't go in, then it doesn't count."

Cato couldn't help but be affected by the sight of the young rebel soldier. Peeta was standing defiantly on his own two feet and refusing assistance, dressed in black cargo pants tucked into black combat boots. A tight muscle-hugging black shirt was covered with a rugged bullet-proof vest; a machine gun attached to a sling hung in front. The boy was covered in soot and sweat and his left arm was dripping blood. Peeta looked exhausted but still had his trademark blaze of fight in his hypnotizing blue eyes. To sum it up, Cato was incredibly impressed by the sight and especially turned on. He was pulled from his thoughts by the district 6 boy suddenly running with panic towards Peeta.

"Peeta! Peeta! Are you okay? Oh, you are bleeding everywhere!"

"Hey Pip! I'm fine, it looks a lot worse than it is. I promise. The Capitol's gonna have to try a hell of a lot harder to take me down. Especially now that I have my partner in crime here in district 13 with me," Peeta joked as he rustled the young boy's hair. "It does me good to see you're okay kid."

"Of course I'm okay. All the tributes are okay. Thanks to you and district 13."

It was the mention of the remaining tributes that caused Peeta to shift his gaze past the younger boy to see, indeed, all the other rescued tributes before him were just staring at him. Rue first caught his attention with an excited wave, followed by Katniss who held her hand over her heart and smiled. Thresh gave him a respectful nod and Peeta continued to look down the line of tributes until his gaze rested upon Cato. Seeing the Career for the first time outside of the dangers of the Hunger Games sent Peeta's heart in a rapid flutter, seemingly extinguishing any pain he was feeling at the time from his battle wounds.

"Peeta!" the tour official quipped, snapping him out of his Cato-induced hypnosis. "Get out of here! You are bleeding all over the floor! Go to the infirmary this instant or I'll have you wishing the bullet went in!"

"Ha!" Peeta chuckled. "Yes, mam." And with that Peeta and his men took their leave of the other tributes and disappeared into an elevator to get stitched up.

Up in the infirmary, Peeta held off treatment so he could make his way around the hospital beds to his other injured comrades. He talked to and comforted them until a doctor was finally available to stitch him up. Sitting on a gurney, Peeta looked out into the hall to find Haymitch, Katniss, and Pip staring in at him.

His face lit up and he energetically waved them in with his good arm. "Well don't be strangers now. Come on in!"

The three gathered by his bedside as the doctor worked and Peeta pulled Pip up to sit beside him. "I'm so relieved to see you guys safe and sound."

"I can't believe you, Peeta," was the first thing out of Katniss' mouth. "I sat next to you in class every day for 10 years and you never even once bothered to mention you were a rebel soldier trained by the supposedly nonexistent district 13?"

Peeta just laughed. "Well, all of that was kind of top secret, _sweetheart_. Of course I never mentioned it."

"Oh, Come on, Peeta," she chided him. "You know you could have told me. I mean, I was out breaking the rules all the time hunting with Gale in the woods. We would have loved to join. Especially Gale."

"Well it's not too late, sweetheart," Haymitch interrupted. "In fact, it's the perfect time to join the rebellion."

"If either one of you call me sweetheart one more time, I'm gonna lose it. Of course I'll join the rebellion," Katniss scoffed. "I really just want to get out of here though and check on Prim and my mother."

"We have special intel from our district keeping an eye on all the tributes' and victors' families. If they were in danger, you would know," the doctor sewing up Peeta's arm assured her. Katniss breathed a sigh of relief she didn't even know she had been holding. It was Pip's turn now to speak.

"We saw you hijacking that hovercraft on television," Pip whispered as he nuzzled in closer to Peeta. "You were amazing. All the Gamemakers just stood there, stunned."

"You saw me in the hovercraft?" Peeta was genuinely surprised.

"They had security cameras in them," Katniss explained. "We all saw the footage."

"You did good, kid" Haymitch congratulated his fellow rebel.

"Well, I have you to thank for that, Haymitch," Peeta replied. "You're the one who gave me the heads up about the escape attempt from the arena."

"That was another thing I wish I was let in on," Katniss grunted. "Having the arena's force field unexpectedly explode over your head was a nice early morning present… not. But, hey, I'm just glad to be out of the Capitol."

"I'm glad we're _all_ out of the Capitol," Peeta smiled as he wrapped his good arm tighter around Pip.

"Yeah, but that was a risky move going back into the city for us, kid," Haymitch mildly scorned the young soldier. "Officials told me what went down. They said it was your idea and that you did the mission against Coin's better judgment."

"I didn't do it alone," Peeta defended. "I had an entire squad with me, plus Boggs and Mitchell by my side. The three of us were assigned together. We made a great team out there... as expected," he added smugly.

"Boggs and Mitchell?" Katniss asked.

"They're the soldiers from 13 that trained Peeta and the rest of 12's rebels in the woods for years," Haymitch explained. "Two of the best men I've ever had the honor of conspiring with."

"Yes, they're incredible," Peeta agreed. "So you should know better than to worry about me, Haymitch. I'm in good hands."

"Still, if that bullet struck you in the head instead of just grazing your arm, I'd probably drink myself to death from the guilt. You shouldn't be so reckless, boy. You have people that care about you too much."

"Haymitch, I wouldn't have even been alive today to do the mission if you and the other rebels hadn't saved me in the woods when I was seven. I'll always come back and save your ass. A thousand times over."

"I just don't want you dying for me, that's all," Haymitch concluded. "And I don't think I'm the only one who feels that way either."

Pip adamantly nodded in agreement with the district 12 mentor and Katniss squeezed Peeta's shoulder. "He's right. When they told us that you were part of the decoy squad still stuck in the Capitol, I have to admit that made me pretty upset. And then _Cato_ started yelling and the tour lady had to calm us down and then they go and say you've been shot!"

_Wait. Cato got upset over me? Really? _Peeta seemed to be hung up on that bit of information before he composed himself long enough to assure Katniss there was nothing to fear anymore. They were safe. At least for now.

The young blonde said goodbye to his visitors as the doctor finished stitching him up. All those rescued from the training center had to report to the dining hall for a meeting. While they were gone, Peeta was given the green light to go get cleaned up and then come back so a nurse could put a fresh bandage over the doctor's handiwork.

At the dining hall, all the rescued victors and tributes were gathered and President Coin appeared to greet them.

"Hello, everyone. Welcome to district 13. My name is President Alma Coin and I've gathered you all to formally ask you to join in your districts' revolt against the Capitol. Back home, all your friends and family have united to fight for independence and justice. Some of you victors have already long ago dedicated yourself to our efforts, but for some of you, this is your first invitation. As prominent victors and tributes of the Hunger Games, you have a special opportunity to represent your districts in the takedown of the Capitol's evil regime. If you choose to accept your place among the rebels, we will gladly provide adequate training and weaponry to defend yourself in this war. Do we have all of your support?"

All the victors and tributes adamantly agreed to join and were soon issued training schedules that stated they were to begin first thing tomorrow morning at 8 am. As the meeting ended, the newly inducted members of the rebellion joined the rest of the citizens for dinner. They were the talk of the town as the natives of 13 ogled them the entire meal. When it was time to turn in for the night, all the tributes retired to their bunk compartments. Except for Cato.

"Where do you think you're going, Mr. Sneak?" Clove called to him as he was turning towards the elevator. He had heard the tour guide earlier today send Peeta off to the infirmary. He was hoping he would find his boy still there.

"Nowhere, Clove. Don't worry your annoying little head off. I'm just going to explore some more. I'm not tired yet."

"_Uh huh, Right. _Well, say hi to him for me, and ask him if he'd be willing to give me a few firearm lessons sometime," Clove winked at her partner as she turned around to go to her bunk. Cato couldn't help but smirk. That little bitch was such a know-it-all.

* * *

**Here comes the long awaited confrontation between the two boys. How's it gonna play out? Violence or Romance?**


	14. No More Games

**scheiGuy- Hehehe, you're very welcome. Rolence? That has to be the weirdest mash up of two words I've heard in a while. Therefore, I shall use it in daily conversation from this day forward. Thank you.**

**sundragons9- I'm glad I have some pro-Katniss readers like you to even things out.**

**CupcakeSprinkles14- Yes! Reunion! Clove is pretty feisty. She's gotta represent district 2 and she does it with spunk.**

**abugsaunt- If you love when I tease (which is all I seem to do), you won't ever be disappointed lol. I think Cato could definitely ruin plenty of tender moments with his brutish ways, but Peeta knows how Cato is and I think he'd handle it just fine. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Oh, and I'm just about to read your story now. I'm excited! **

**Mhardman- I'm pleased you like it. All things must come to an end eventually, but I definitely have more of this story to tell so I'll be here for a bit longer!**

**Pale Is The New Tan- Wait no more! Here it is! I've been waiting for these two to finally have some privacy to talk for once too ;)**

**Abysslullaby- I suppose it would be pretty cruel of me to have them go down in some epic melee battle in the confines of 13 after all they've been through. I won't do it, just for you ;) Thanks again for helping me with my military terms.**

**MangoMagic- I feel bad for making you all wait so long for them to meet (I say this with a devilish grin and a witch cackle as I type it). **

**Momo42- "I'm Mellark. Peeta Mellark." Hahaha, yes! I'm glad you recognized me for what I am... a tease. Pure and simple. But I think you joined in on this torture fest at a good time.**

* * *

Cato remembered exactly where the infirmary was from the tour and since it was so late, he didn't run into too many people. He entered the swinging doors to the hospital ward and scanned the long run of beds till he spotted his boy.

Peeta was sitting with his legs crossed on the hospital bed wearing a fitted white tee and blue pajama pants. The younger boy was cleaned up now, his hair still damp. He was nonchalantly talking with Boggs and Mitchell while a nurse was placing a bandage over his sutured arm. It still seemed to leak a drop or two of crimson between the stitches. Cato cautiously approached until Peeta glanced his way and froze. Boggs and Mitchell immediately spun around to see what caused the boy to stiffen and scowled when they saw the Career.

"What do you want, 2?" Boggs barked. "Yeah, we know who you are. We watched the games. Come to try and finish what you and your little pack couldn't do in the arena?"

"No, I'm not," Cato defended. "because I'm not in the arena anymore, dipshit. I've just come to talk to Peeta."

"About what?" both soldiers simultaneously snapped.

"None of your fucking business. I said I've come to talk to _him_. Not you two assholes," Cato scowled.

Peeta interrupted the ridiculous bickering. "Guys, it's fine. Let the little potty mouth stay."

Boggs and Mitchell apprehensively gave in, but Mitchell stood before Cato and warned, "I don't want to hear you speaking to him the way you just spoke to us or you'll find your stay here in 13 very unpleasant." The two soldiers begrudgingly stomped off, looking back to send last minute glares at the Career as he approached the boy on the bed.

"Those two soldiers are crazy protective of you," Cato began.

"Yeah, they are. I've known them since I was little," Peeta replied. "They're the ones that trained me for years to be a soldier. The taller one is Boggs and the other is Mitchell. They're my team and we look out for each other. Plus, this is their turf so they deserve some respect. This must all seem a little overwhelming to you."

"Hmm, definitely," Cato agreed. "Although I have to say I knew something was up with you. From the moment you were reaped, you were anything but a typical district 12 tribute."

"I guess so," Peeta smirked. "You must be pretty angry with me though."

"Angry?" Cato questioned.

"Well, yeah. I kinda threw a wrench in your quest to be victor. I mean, isn't that what you always wanted; to be a victor of the Hunger Games?"

"I did. But only because I've always known from day one, I'd be expected to volunteer. And if you don't become a victor then, that means by default you died, and dying was never a goal of mine," Cato replied sarcastically.

"I know that," Peeta chided. "I meant that you've trained your whole life for that moment. You have to be at least a little pissed off."

"Peeta, I trained my whole life for the games because that's just what you do in district 2. The paradigm there is to do whatever it takes to bring honor to your family and district; to make something great of yourself. Becoming a victor is the best way to do that. It's really the only opportunity the Capitol gives us. That's just the way life is in district 2. But now that everyone is rebelling, things could change. If the Capitol is overthrown, there could become a new paradigm. We could have lots of new opportunities to become something great; become whatever we want to be. I can't really be angry at you for that."

Peeta smiled and Cato couldn't help noticing the younger boy's visible relief at his statement. "What do you care if I'm angry at you anyway?" Cato skeptically inquired. "Are you really that concerned with what I think of you?"

Peeta looked away and nervously rolled the hospital sheets through his fingers. "Lately, I've found myself caring a great deal about what you think of me," he sheepishly confessed. "I know I shouldn't. And I've done a pretty good job this whole time of pushing it aside. I think we both can admit that I've been a tease."

"You weren't teasing me _12_, you were fucking torturing me and you know it," Cato growled low as his eyes narrowed at the boy on the bed. He was starting to lose his temper… as usual. "You never intended on being with me. In fact you made it a mission of yours to rub it in my face!"

"Well, what did you expect me to do?" Peeta spit back. "You're a Career. You and your pack were on a bloodthirsty mission to kill me. Do really think you have the right to be pissed that I didn't submit to you? Sorry that I didn't have a death wish. No matter what I feel, I would never just bend over and let someone fuck me, just for them to slit my throat when they were finished," he hissed at the boy standing above him.

Cato actually backed off a little, looking ashamed. He knew Peeta was right. They had been in a fight to the death in which only one could keep his life. Peeta had every right to use whatever tricks he could to give him an advantage to survive. Don't hate the player. Hate the game. And right now, with the way Peeta was scolding him, and the way everything between them was so screwed up, Cato _really_ hated the game.

There was a lot of bitterness coursing through Cato at the moment, but Peeta didn't notice. He was too busy getting himself worked up at the thought that Cato had actually just expected Peeta to give himself over and then be slaughtered. The young rebel wasn't finished with his rant. He still had more to say to that brute.

"I'm not afraid to die, Cato, but I've always hoped that when that time came, I would go out with dignity, not hunched over in the dirt with my pants around my ankles," Peeta scorned the boy.

"You're right," Cato blurted. "You deserve so much better than that."

"_Everyone_ deserves better than that," Peeta amended, calming down a bit after Cato admitted understanding. "That's why the games have to stop. The way kids like us are being murdered; they just don't deserve for it to end like that. I'm not sorry for all the Capitol people I've killed, but I am haunted by those tributes from 9 I killed at the bloodbath. I did it in self defense, but still, they were just fighting to live. Just like I was. I feel horrible about it. I certainly didn't enjoy killing them like I know you and your pack did."

"That's how Careers are raised, Peeta!" Cato defended himself. "We've been instilled with the notion to 'kill or be killed.' Every death meant we were one step closer to living and every death was an attest to our power. Power is everything in our districts. It's all we've ever known. So yeah, killing those kids didn't make me feel bad at all. That's how I and Clove and the other Careers were programmed. I can't just switch it off."

"That's too bad," Peeta mournfully spoke. "You must have been foaming at the mouth then at the sheer prospect of killing me in the arena."

"No, I wasn't," Cato confessed. "Honest. Besides Clove, you were the one tribute out of the entire games I wasn't looking forward to killing. I actually caught myself a couple of times wondering what it would be like if we weren't in the games. But I always snapped myself out of it and just hoped that I'd at least get to have what I could of you before you died. But I promise, I didn't look _forward_ to killing you."

"Why not?" Peeta asked. "Why me?"

It was now or never for Cato. What did he have to lose by being honest? He took a deep breath and began. "Ever since the tribute parade, you've been driving me crazy. Apart from the obvious reasons that you're skilled and smokin' hot, there was also this air of mystery surrounding you. Who is this boy? He's no run-of-the-mill tribute. Where did he learn to fight like that? What is his deal? I kept telling myself that the real reason I was so obsessed with you was because I just didn't understand you. I told myself that once I found out what you were all about, the relentless intrigue would go away and I could kill you. And now I know. You're a fuckin' rebel soldier; an operative for the ghost district 13. My questions have been answered and yet it hasn't changed a damn thing. I still want you, Peeta."

Peeta blushed at the declaration. He knew it was best to still guard himself against a boy like Cato. He was a Career after all. The brute admitted to not batting an eye when it came to killing innocent kids. That was not the type of person to let yourself fall for, but Peeta could tell Cato was telling the truth. And there was something about the Career's rare moment of vulnerability that Peeta found incredibly sexy. If Cato truly was being honest and if he was no longer a threat to Peeta's life, the young baker didn't see why he needed to fight the urges anymore. Peeta acknowledged the spark he felt whenever he was around Cato. He believed the Career simply wanted him in his bed and Peeta couldn't deny that he had wanted to be in Cato's bed on quite a few occasions himself. He didn't see the harm in those thoughts anymore without the threat of the Hunger Games looming over them.

"Well, we're not in the arena anymore," Peeta informed the taller blonde of the obvious. "Are you still planning on killing me?"

"No, there's no need to now. It's honestly the last thing I'd want to do to you," Cato truthfully admitted.

"Well then, I feel like it's time now to stop leading you on," Peeta looked up at Cato with a gleam in his eye. "I'm not being forced to play anymore sadistic games. If you still want me, then take me."

Cato's eyes grew wide as he stared intently at the younger blonde on the gurney. "Are, Are you serious? Peeta, quit playing your fucking mind games with me."

"I told you I'm not playing games anymore. We're not in the arena. The Capitol no longer controls us. None of us have to die now. I don't see why we can't make the most of these _fortunate circumstances_." Peeta purred as he slid his hand up Cato's clothed chest.

Cato was pumped. "Where?" he asked. "Right here?" He couldn't help but stare at Peeta's injured arm.

"My arm's fine," Peeta spoke. "They stitched it up and gave me some painkillers. I'm free to leave the infirmary. Why don't I go with you to check out your new bunk compartment?"

* * *

**AHHHHHH! WHY AM I SUCH A TEASE! I promise though, just like Peeta, this is where my tormenting ends. I just couldn't help but do it one more time. Don't worry, I'm not gonna do that thing where I cut straight to the next morning and skip all the good stuff. That drives me nuts. In fact, I cut it off here because I wanted to dedicate the ****entire**** next chapter to their "fun." Warning, if you don't like graphic slash, then I think this is where my fanfic ends for you...**


	15. Savor the Moment

**abugsaunt- Those wonderful ducks of yours. I like when Peeta and Cato talk too. I think it adds substance to their potential relationship. Ahhh! I just saw your update is over 10,000 words! That might take me awhile lol.**

**scheiGuy**-"**Boom, crush. Night, losers. Winning, duh."- Charlie Sheen. Words of wisdom we both seem to live by. Very good. Very. Good.**

**Momo42- Of course I had to be a tease, I have a reputation to keep :)**

**sysi huhu- Here's the update! No more torture!**

**MangoMagic- Yay! It sounds like you enjoyed the last chapter for a lot of different reasons, and I loved reading every one of them. It seriously means a lot to hear it. I'm glad you're still here with me. I can foresee them potentially dtr-ing at some point, but they have some "stuff" to take care of first ;)**

**SLASHMONSTER- Haha, I take it as a compliment to be compared to Peeta in any way. Yup, no magic here; just good old fashioned drama.**

**Abysslullaby- Aww, last chapter... I don't know if I could stop now that they just started ;)**

**CupcakeSprinkles14- Why do I do this to you? I'm a terribly horrible girl who derives immense pleasure from the agony of others :0 Muahahahaha!**

**sundragons9- Don't die :( I promise no more waiting! Don't pout! Turn that frown upside down! **

**Pale Is The New Tan- And I'm never going to get over how you flatter me :) Happy to hear how you're still liking it, regardless of how mad I make you lol.**

**DrarryFrerard- OMG, I love snickerdoodles. That is the best reward ever. I should write chapters like that more often if I get cookies for them.**

* * *

It was about damn time. Cato's excitement bubbled over as Peeta hoisted himself off the hospital bed and the two of them walked coolly out of the infirmary. They weren't holding hands or anything; they weren't a couple. But Cato kept looking back at the younger boy following him to his room, wanting to just grab him and start running so they could get there faster. When they made it to the designated tribute floor, all the other tributes had already turned in for the night. Cato walked to the compartment that the tour guide had said was his room during the tour. Opening the door, he stepped inside for the first time and turned on the light to see a neatly made bed, a nightstand with the lit-up lamp and a digital alarm clock. The only other thing in the room was a dresser in the far corner. This would do just fine. As Peeta followed in behind him, the Career quickly locked the door, picked up the younger blonde, and threw him roughly on the bed. Peeta yelped in pain. "Watch it, you brute! I'm injured! I can handle being roughed up but just keep in mind I've got fresh stitches."

"Sorry," Cato apologized with an evil grin. "I got a little carried away."

Peeta got up to a kneeling position on the bed and smiled. "Just get over here."

The Career eagerly rushed to the bed and wrapped one arm around Peeta's waist while the other snaked around the back of the younger boy's neck. He pulled the smaller teen close and began kissing him passionately. Peeta responded with the same fervor, running his hands up the older boy's chest and moaning softly into his mouth. Cato took the opportunity to slip his tongue in to taste the sugar he so dearly missed. His hands crept to the hemline of Peeta's shirt and pulled it off. He broke their kiss to take a step back and reveled in his first sight of Peeta's bare chest. His skin was creamy and perfectly displayed his beautiful body. He couldn't help but run his hands over every bare inch as Peeta began to take off Cato's shirt too.

Peeta knew the boy was ripped, but seeing it up close for the first time, he stared in complete awe. The taller blonde's muscles looked to be crafted in stone and they rippled under Peeta's touch. His entire skin was hinted with a light golden tan. Cato really did look like a mythical Roman god. Peeta began to feel overheated.

The Career took over as he gently pushed Peeta back down on the bed, resting a hand under his injured arm for support. Peeta ran his hands through the older boy's platinum locks as Cato rolled his tongue along the younger blonde's abs, licking and tenderly kissing the faded bruises that were still present on Peeta's waist from the bloodbath. Peeta grabbed Cato then and boldly flipped him over, now straddling the older boy. He started kissing him again, biting and tugging on Cato's bottom lip. He trailed kisses down Cato's neck and raked his fingernails down the Career's muscled arms. He began working his lips further down the Roman god's statuesque body, placing more kisses and stopping to nibble his nipples as he unbuttoned Cato's pants. The Career closed his eyes at the marvelous sensations and soon felt his pants tugged off, underwear and all. He opened his eyes just in time to see Peeta smile at his naked form before cupping all of the brute's manhood and massaging. The tribute from 2 couldn't help but arch under the touch. "Mmm, Peeta," he mumbled as his hands gripped the sheets. Peeta licked his lips and bent down to brush his tongue over the head of the older blonde's glorious member. Cato squirmed as Peeta's tongue ran underneath the shaft and soon the baker boy was enclosing his mouth over it all. He began sucking as he slowly moved his head up and down Cato's hardened member, enjoying the little hums of pleasure erupting from the older boy's throat. He quickened the pace of his ministrations and Cato began to pant heavily and was thrusting his hips towards Peeta's face. Peeta prepared for the older boy's release but was taken aback when he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and pulled away from Cato's cock. The younger boy was brought up to face Cato who grinned as he wiped his thumb across the baker's swollen and wet lips. "Not that that didn't feel completely amazing, but I've been dying for the main course," Cato growled.

The brute practically ripped Peeta's pajama pants and underwear off and aggressively flipped over to bring the now completely naked boy back underneath him. He slid his hand up the younger boy's neck, trailing fingers along his jawline, and offering them to Peeta's mouth. The smaller teen took the fingers and began sensually sucking them as Cato ran his free hand through Peeta's soft blonde locks, drinking in his scent as he nuzzled the younger boy. When Cato's digits were thoroughly soaked, he pulled them out of Peeta's mouth and lightly nudged the boy's legs apart and sat between them. Massaging the younger boy's entrance, Cato could see the look of anxiety in Peeta's eyes. He reached up to give him a reassuring kiss before gently inserting one finger inside the boy. Peeta tensed a bit, but quickly relaxed as Cato moved to stick a second digit in and began stretching him. He could feel Peeta tense from the discomfort, but as Cato began to pump the two fingers in an out of the boy, he felt him start to relax. His fingers glided over an extremely sensitive spot he was hoping to find and Peeta literally jolted up from the bed with a cry of ecstasy. Inserting the third digit in, Cato continued to glide over the special spot, exciting moans and expletives from the boy beneath him. Peeta was seeing white as he writhed on the bed under Cato's touch. "Cato," he whined. "Put your cock inside me. Please. I want to feel you."

The Career didn't think his dick could get any harder after watching the gorgeous blonde underneath him writhing with pleasure from his touch. But when he heard the boy's desperate plea for his cock, he thought he would explode right there. Cato bent down to kiss the younger blonde roughly. With a growl, the older boy broke the kiss to spit into his hand and began slickening his hardened member before placing it at the younger boy's entrance. He looked into Peeta's eyes and saw lust and anticipation. He grabbed Peeta's thighs firmly to hold the boy still and slowly pushed himself inside. Peeta whimpered from the pain, turning his face into the pillow to muffle the sob. Cato soothingly rubbed the boy's thighs, holding still and waiting for Peeta to adjust. It felt incredible inside the younger blonde. As he felt Peeta relax, he slowly pulled out before smoothly sliding back in. Peeta still held his face against the pillow but with each sensual thrust, he gradually turned back to face the older boy above him.

"You okay?" Cato huskily asked as he was slowly building a rhythm. It was taking every ounce of will power to keep from just pounding the boy senseless.

"Yeah, I'm okay now," Peeta whispered back.

Cato took that as the green light to get a little rough, forcing himself harder into the baker boy. As he thrust with more fury, Peeta suddenly gasped and his whole body arched towards the Career. Cato knew he hit the spot again and began pounding him relentlessly.

"Cato! Cato! Cato!" Peeta was gasping his name now like a mantra between the thrusts. "Don't stop. Oh, please don't stop!"

The Career was panting and grunting from the effort and the ecstasy, fueled even further by Peeta calling his name. "God, Peeta you feel so good. I never want to stop!"

He noticed the boy arching his back further, throwing his head back and clawing at the sheets. He knew Peeta was close. He grabbed the boy and started stroking him in cadence with his powerful thrusts. "Cum for me, Peeta."

He brushed his thumb over the slit of Peeta's head and the boy exploded, crying out and releasing himself over his chest and Cato's hands. His walls tensed from his orgasm and enclosed tightly around Cato, throwing the Career past the point of no return. The older boy grunted and groaned as he released inside of Peeta, his whole body tensing from the mind-blowing orgasm. Exhausted, he collapsed on top of the younger boy, panting and feeling faint from the overwhelming sensations. Peeta just wrapped his arms around the boy and held him there to let him recuperate. When Cato finally caught his breath and his head stopped swimming from the high of his ecstasy, he pulled himself out of Peeta and rolled over.

"Holy shit that was incredible," Peeta gasped.

"Agreed. You felt amazing," Cato managed to finally huff out.

"Happy to hear it. Although training's gonna be a literal 'pain in the ass' for me tomorrow now." Peeta smirked as he got up.

"What time do you have to meet up with your squad for training?" Cato asked.

"7 am sharp."

"I don't have to be at training till 8. Just stay and sleep here. I'll set the alarm," Cato offered as he reached over to pull the blonde back to his bed. Peeta looked at him inquisitively before giving in. He fell asleep almost immediately, his head rested on Cato's bare chest. Cato stayed up a little longer, playing with the younger boy's hair and watching him sleep. He felt like he only shut his eyes for a moment when he reopened them to find it was 7:30. He had slept straight through the first alarm and Peeta was gone, the spot he slept in already cold.

* * *

**So? Was it tasteful? Stupid? I honestly have no clue. Regardless, now that all that sexual tension has finally been broken, it can (and will) happen freely throughout the rest of the story. So, if I'm doing it wrong, stop me now. I'll take your criticism gratefully. **


	16. Strengthening the Bond

**sundragons9- Oops, haha. Yeah, that would have been a sanitarily conscience thing for me to add. Thanks for the heads up.**

**abugsaunt- It's never wrong to want more :) And if Cato is anything like the rest of us, nothing could cool down his obsession with Peeta. I mean it's Peeta for goodness sakes! lol. And if Peeta is anything like us too, one taste of Cato could never be enough ;)**

**sysi huhu- Glad to hear it. I don't know if them being sweet to each other is in the cards just yet, but hopefully you'll like this chapter anyway. They have to work up to "sweet." ;)**

**MangoMagic- Yes, poor Cato. He has to pay his dues though. And to answer your question: YES! The attraction is still definitely there. When I think of Cato, I think of him as a possessive individual who goes beyond just the chase. He had Peeta, now he wants to keep him. **

**CupcakeSprinkles14- Thank you! I was getting bothered by the awkwardness too and I just couldn't keep it up anymore lol. **

**Abysslullaby- A little roughness is always welcomed in my book. Yes, these two aren't going to be lovey dovey right off the bat, given the situation they're in. Nothing will ever come easy for them in this story.**

**Dark France- I'm happy to hear it! Their relationship is definitely evolving now, so wait no more!**

**DrarryFrerard- Hahaha, hooray! I forgot about the cookies and now I'm right back to craving them again. It looks like I know what I'll be doing after posting this... better preheat the oven now.**

* * *

Training so early in the morning was grueling for Peeta. His arm was throbbing around the stitches and his ass was sore as hell from his night with Cato. Still, he didn't let it alter his performance as he pushed through the team obstacle courses and dominated at the firing range.

At lunch he sat with Boggs and Mitchell until he saw the tributes coming in from their first day of military training. Katniss waved him over and he excused himself to go catch up with her. It was nostalgic as Peeta sat at a lunch table with Katniss, Thresh, Rue, and Pip. Jazz may have passed on, but the girl from five they nicknamed "Foxface" sat with them instead. She was welcomed warmly and Peeta grilled them all on how their first day of training in 13 was going so far.

Pip was the first to speak up. "Rue and I are too young to join 13's military. They made us go to school with the other little kids," the mousy haired child groaned.

Peeta laughed and rustled the boy's hair. "District 13 is a lot more compassionate than the Capitol, Pip. They want to give you the chance to actually grow up and be a kid."

"I know," Pip smiled up at his friend.

"What about the rest of you guys?" Peeta asked the older kids.

Katniss informed them of their day. "They first ran some more medical tests on us and then we had to complete a physical test. After that, we basically just ran a bunch of obstacle courses and worked on combat skills. It reminded me a lot of the training center. Except we all did so well this morning that we get to visit the weaponry floor and learn some basic firearm safety after lunch."

"Well, except for Foxface here," Thresh interrupted. "They discovered how extraordinarily brilliant she is and gave her permission to skip training. Instead of fighting as a soldier, she was invited to join Beetee in Intelligence."

"That's so awesome! Way to go!" Peeta congratulated the redhead. Foxface just blushed.

"So where are the Careers?" Peeta asked.

"The three of them are on their way. They all got caught up in some competition to see who could climb the vertical rope the fastest. We didn't stay to watch their little ego-fest," Katniss explained with an eye roll. "Speaking of the Careers, I want to talk to you alone about something when we get a chance, Peeta."

"Here they come now," Rue tilted her head in the direction of the dining hall entryway.

They all pretended not to stare as Cato, Clove, and Marvel walked in. In all honesty, the whole dining hall pretended not to stare. All the district 13 citizens had seen the Careers gunning for Peeta when he was in the arena. They knew the teens did it to survive, and they knew they were all on the same side now, but there was still the slightest bit of hostility towards them. If only everyone knew what activities Peeta participated in with Cato last night. The three Careers were aware of all the stealthy glares but didn't seem to care. They got their food and sat together at a table in the corner. Peeta suddenly felt their eyes on him. He made sure not to look over.

"Did I tell you Cato went to see Peeta last night?" Clove asked Marvel.

"Clove, for once in your life, would you just mind your own damn business?" Cato groaned exhaustively.

"You know I can't pass up good gossip," Clove winked.

"So, how'd it go?" Marvel asked curiously.

"It went fine," Cato nonchalantly shrugged.

"Just fine?" Marvel pressed further.

"…It went fuckin' awesome," he finally admitted with a beaming smile.

Clove squealed and Marvel pumped his fist before playfully punching Cato in the shoulder. Cato looked over towards Peeta then and noticed Katniss eyeing him warily. He saw the girl whisper to Peeta and the pair from 12 suspiciously left the dining hall.

Outside the dining hall, Peeta stopped his partner before they reached the main hallway. "Katniss, what do you have to talk about that's so important to drag me out in the middle of lunch?"

"Cato was staring at you the whole time in there."

A light smile crept upon Peeta's lips and he fought the blush rising to his cheeks. "So?"

"_So?_ Do you not see what's going on, Peeta? He's totally into you and you need to be careful! Remember what happened when you got tangled up in those vines in the arena? He grabbed you and said that you were his, like he owned you. He has always looked at you so predatorily, even back when we were training in the Capitol. And it looks like even though we're all safe now, nothing's changed. He's still after you, Peeta. I know it. I'm just trying to look out for you."

Peeta couldn't help but chuckle at his partner's obliviousness to the situation. "Katniss, I appreciate your concern, but none of this is news to me. I'm fully aware of the situation. Cato made his intentions known to me long ago."

"Wait, what?" This was the first Katniss was hearing about it.

"The very first day at the training center when he sparred with me, I felt 'little Cato' poking me through his pants and then he told me I wouldn't be getting very far from him in the arena. Cato made it perfectly clear from day one that he'd be gunning for me in the games in more ways than one."

"So you've known all this time what he was up to? Why didn't you tell me what was going on with you and him?"

"Well, frankly, it was none of your business. You had your own problems as a tribute. Besides, he wasn't after you, he was after me. I didn't feel the need to drag you into that. But I promise you, you have nothing to worry about. Cato and I are good now. We've talked and 'stuff.' You don't have to worry about him."

Katniss just sputtered as she tried to soak up this new revelation. "So, this thing with you and Cato… you're okay with it? You got this?"

Peeta placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Yes, I got this. Katniss, you don't know the whole story of what's going on between me and him. But you do know me and you know I'm perfectly capable of handling myself. Don't worry your braided little head off. I can handle a Career. No matter how much he's still 'looking' at me, he's not trying to kill me anymore. It's quite the opposite actually. Things are different now that we're out of the arena. I am… _enjoying_ his company." Peeta's unforgiving blush returned full force and he averted his eyes from the girl.

Katniss' own eyes grew wide along with her grin as she gave him a playful slap. "You're right. That is none of my business," she laughed. "But still, this whole time I've been watching him like a hawk, waiting for him to make a wrong move, and it turns out you've had the situation handled and then some. Am I naïve or what?"

"Just a little," Peeta smiled. "You're a good friend, Katniss. Now let's go back and finish lunch."

The two returned and finished eating and Peeta eventually left the tributes to rejoin his men who then left the dining hall. Cato sighed as he watched Peeta walk away and he tried to formulate a way to run into him later. _I refuse to let last night be a one-time deal._

After lunch, Cato, Clove, Marvel, Thresh, and Katniss made their way to the beginner's firing range. They met with the instructor who passed them all safety glasses and quickly began the day's lesson.

"For all of you, this will be your first time handling and shooting a firearm. They are incredibly dangerous to you and your fellow soldiers if not handled properly. Before we begin, we must extensively go over the necessary safety precautions and then we can go into the basic handling of a firearm."

The instructor taught them the different parts of a handgun, semi-automatic, and automatic rifle. He showed them how to hold it and how to carry it when not in use. As time passed, he finally showed them how to load and cock a handgun. The tributes were allowed to start out with handguns and they all took their places to aim at stationary targets only 7 yards away. After firing their first round of bullets, the only slightly impressive marksmanship was from Katniss. Her bow skills had somewhat transferred over, but the slight kick in the gun threw her off.

Peeta and a few other soldiers were just passing through the hall after a heavy training session with sniper rifles when they all stopped to take a peek at the tributes struggling to hit their targets in the beginner's firing range. Katniss was slowly making progress while the others seemed to be only getting frustrated. Peeta and his team were enjoying watching the Careers huff and puff every time they missed. It may have seemed petty, but it was nice to see that the Careers weren't good at everything.

After another round of subpar shooting, Cato got frustrated and slammed his gun down to fume. As he threw a fit, Peeta just rolled his eyes. _This kid's got some serious anger issues_. One of the soldiers giggled at the sight, catching the attention of the trainer who was sitting by the sidelines.

"Oh, how perfect! Everyone stop shooting for a moment. We're lucky enough to catch some of our best marksmen passing through. Come on in, soldiers. We could use your expertise!"

The soldiers grumbled as they made their way inside while Peeta was turning beet red. His eyes locked on Cato who seemed embarrassed at first that Peeta had been watching him, but then he just smiled. The Career waved the younger blonde over to his station and spoke seductively. "You heard the instructor. I need you to use your 'expertise' on me."

"There's no 'off' switch on you, is there?" Peeta smirked towards the flirtatious Career.

"Not with you. You always 'turn me on'," Cato quipped back.

"And I guess I just walked right into that one," Peeta chuckled as he approached. "Okay, Cato, from what I saw, you have the gun outstretched with a slight bend in your elbow. That works for some, but try straightening your arms out more. Use the sights on the top of the handgun. When you can see the bead at the sight on the end of the barrel through the notch on the sight closest to you, center it on the target. Then shoot."

The Career took the advice to heart as he straightened out and aimed. Focused and determined, he fired at the target and saw he hit it dead center. Looking over at Peeta for praise, the younger blonde had a look of sheer pride in his dazzling blue eyes. "See, you got this," Peeta rubbed soothingly on Cato's back. "You were getting frustrated for nothing."

A shiver went down Cato's spine at Peeta's touch and he wanted to just take the boy right there but instead turned around to aim again. After a few more rounds and a few more tips from Peeta, it was decided Cato was ready to move on.

"I think we can move on to something bigger now," Peeta suggested.

"Bigger, huh? I've got something in mind," the taller blonde winked.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now go choose one of those rifles over there."

Cato came back with a rifle and Peeta left to get the ammunition for it. He took the rifle out of the older boy's hands and began to show him how to load the cartridges into the magazine. "This is a semi-automatic rifle. Just like the handgun, you have to pull the trigger every time for each bullet fired. And just like the handgun, a semi auto only needs to be cocked before the first shot. It will automatically reload each bullet from its magazine after that. Ready?"

"Yes."

Peeta helped him aim the bigger firearm. "Good. Now cock it and pull it"

"Are we still talking about the gun?"

"Yes, you perv. Just fire the damn thing."

Cato cocked the rifle and pulled the trigger. There was a lot more power behind it and he loved the rush it gave him. He pulled the trigger again and again, adjusting to the movements of the firearm. When he emptied the magazine, both boys saw nearly every bullet had at least hit somewhere on the target. Just then the instructor called it quits for now and sent everyone to go get dinner.

As the two boys walked next to each other, Cato smiled.

"I was getting real pissed off back there until you showed up," he admitted.

"Yeah, I saw that," Peeta smirked. "Like any skill, it just takes practice. You can't be perfect right off the bat."

"I'm not used to not excelling at everything," Cato spoke as a matter of fact.

"Well, aren't you full of yourself?" Peeta jabbed at him playfully.

"You can be full of me too, if you want… again?" Cato eyed the smaller boy.

"Is that a formal invitation for round two?"

"It's not really my nature to give out formal invitations. I'd gladly just take you, but I want to make sure your body's up for it again," the older boy spoke as he stroked over Peeta's damaged arm. Cato's eyes traveled to the stitches upon the younger blonde's bicep and he grimaced at the thought of how much worse it could have been. "I know I can get pretty rough and I don't want to get too rough with you just yet."

"I told you last night; I can handle rough," Peeta spoke defiantly.

Cato looked at the boy then with pure mischief in his eyes. "You're about to regret reminding me that."

Cato suddenly grabbed Peeta as they passed a dark alcove, pulling him into the shadows while the rest of the group continued obliviously forward. Cato slammed Peeta against the alcove wall and the two of them began furiously making out. They were biting at each others' lips until Cato bent down to nuzzle Peeta's neck. He began sucking at the boy's collarbone and was rewarded with soft moans and caresses. He smirked before his sensual sucks turned to teeth as he bit down on Peeta's supple skin. The younger blonde hissed as he clutched Cato's arms in a death grip.

"Shit, you ass!" Peeta snarled. "That's gonna leave a mark!"

"I know," was all the Career cared to say. He aggressively flipped the smaller blonde around then. With Peeta facing away, Cato reached around to undo the younger boy's pants. He pushed the boy harder against the wall as he nudged his own pants down. The brute slathered his raging hard-on with spit and with one quick and jarring movement, gripped Peeta's cheeks and shoved himself inside. One of his hands left Peeta's ass to cover the boy's mouth as the sharp cry erupted from his quivering lips. Peeta clawed at the unforgiving steel he was pressed up against, seething from the pain that hurt so good. Cato had sought to prove just how rough he could be and he was doing a good job so far. He didn't even wait for Peeta to adjust and just gave into his own desires as he immediately started thrusting wildly. The Career viciously grabbed the boy's hair, pulling Peeta's head back to expose more neck. Cato growled as he went to feast on it, still pounding away.

Every slam into Peeta forced out a whimper as he fought to keep from screaming. The district 12 tribute was going into overdrive from the overload of pain and pleasure. Hearing the animalistic grunts and growls from the older boy behind him, the pain started to melt until only pleasure remained. He was blinded by ecstasy as he felt Cato's cock brush against that spot inside him. Still whimpering, Peeta was now begging for Cato until he lost control and exploded. The Career had to cover the boy's mouth again from the unruly cry that escaped his throat. Cato gave in at that moment, having to bite down onto Peeta's shoulder to stifle his own cry of ecstasy as he released inside him.

Coming down from the high, Cato flipped Peeta back around to face him again. Peeta stared up at him wildly, trying to analyze the Career's next aggressive move. Contradictory to what he expected, the older boy leaned in to tenderly kiss the younger boy's lips. He kissed the bite marks on Peeta's tender neck and shoulders and then proceeded to pull up and button both of their pants. Peeta just stared at him, shocked and confused by the sudden contrast in behavior, as Cato took off one of his socks to clean up the wall he had just forced Peeta against.

The two left the alcove to meet the others in the dining hall. Peeta stayed silent, walking a little behind the older boy. His mind was swimming at what just happened. He couldn't wrap his head around the district 2 male. Ever since he met the brute at the training center, he saw the boy as aggressive, self-righteous, and dominatingly possessive. Cato had made it seem perfectly clear from day one that Peeta was an object to be lusted after. Now that they weren't forced to kill each other, Peeta didn't mind playing that game at least a little bit. He had given in… to a certain extent. He wasn't about to be "owned" and he certainly didn't expect things getting so serious with Cato. The Career was an egotistical brute. But then Cato would go and act like… like he really cared about Peeta; sharing his bed for the night and cuddling with him, making sure he was feeling okay, and now ending a ferocious sexual encounter with tenderness and compassion. It was all throwing Peeta for a loop. This wasn't what he expected. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Cato was acting like the kind of person Peeta would want to truly be with. Not just physically, but completely. He felt himself slipping into dangerous territory and knew he'd have to make sure to stay rational and guarded.

Cato looked back and noticed Peeta deep in thought. He also noticed the young blonde walking with a bit of a hobble now. _Shit, I hope I didn't screw things up._

"Was it too much?" Cato asked. Peeta looked up and saw genuine concern in the Career's eyes. _Don't be an idiot, Peeta. Pull yourself together and think with your head._

"No," he quickly assured. "I told you I could handle it."

"And you did," Cato nodded. They continued to walk in silence a little longer until Cato spoke again. "I like this… a lot."

"Me too."


	17. Sensing a Change

**abugsaunt- Hehee, thanks! Peeta's fighting it, but he's definitely succumbing to Cato fever.** **I'm pretty sure I've been sick with Cato fever for a long time now so I can't blame him.**

**SLASHMONSTER eatin yo boys up- Haha, my Spanish is a little rusty but I get where you're coming from. Did you read ch.16 yet?**

**Pale Is The New Tan- No worries, you're certainly not obligated to always review, but I appreciate every single one of them.**

**Guest- Yep yep, they are slowly but surely progressing and having plenty of "fun" while they do it.**

**DrarryFrerard- Glad you like it! And thanks for still sticking with me.**

**Abysslullaby- I'm gonna say that Peeta has trust issues because of the whole "possessive Career" vibe that he's been getting from Cato since the day they first met. But Cato's working on that. Of course that wasn't the last chapter! No way I could let it end like that :)**

**MangoMagic- Yay! You seem to enjoy the parts of the story that I enjoy writing the most, which makes them even more fun to write! I write these pretty quickly so I don't forget (I fall asleep plotting out the next chapter after every time I post lol) and that one line of Cato's was a last second add-on when I read it over once before posting. I'm glad you deemed it worthy!**

**CupcakeSprinkles14- Update is here! Peeta's too hard-hearted (and hard-headed lol) to see what the rest of us easily see between him and Cato.**

**sundragons- I, too, share your opinion greatly lol. After all, variety is the spice of life! Rough and gentle creates a perfect balance.**

**Possessed4evr- Welcome! Thanks so much for giving my story a chance. I'm very ecstatic that I managed to exceed expectations. It really means a lot to hear how much you like it. Your review made me so happy :)**

* * *

Peeta and Cato arrived at dinner several minutes later and split up to join their individual groups. Peeta ate with Boggs and Mitchell again. They just glared at him like disapproving parents with the bruises on his neck already forming. Cato went and sat with his Career pack. As Cato joined Clove and Marvel with his tray of food, Clove had more than just light dinner conversation to discuss with him.

"Finally! You were right behind us when we went to go eat, and somehow you managed to get here more than 15 minutes after us. I wonder what on earth could have gotten you _so_ sidetracked?" Her voice dripped with sweet sarcasm. "So, Cato, did you work up an appetite?"

"Shove it, Clove," Cato retorted with an evil smile. "You're not getting any juicy details from me. Besides, it seems you have your own affairs to deal with." Cato grinned as he pointed his fork back and forth between Marvel and her. "Aren't you and Marvel sitting mighty close? I mean, you're practically sitting in his lap."

Marvel winked as Clove's eyes grew wide and she immediately slid her butt across the bench to distance herself as she glared, embarrassed, at Cato. "Whatever, you ass. Why don't you go and eat dinner with your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Cato mumbled, flustered.

"Ha!" Clove laughed in amusement. Marvel just tilted his head and raised his eyebrows in disbelief at the brute. "How on earth can you manage to sit here and eat when your mouth is so busy spouting all that bullshit out of it?"

"Just drop it, okay?" Cato was getting angry now. "It's none of your business. You two just worry about your own obvious sexual tension with each other before you start sticking your nose into other people's problems."

The awkward tension at the Career table was palpable after that until military officials brought in a projector to show their new propo to the citizens. The packed room hushed as the propo was projected on a blank wall of the dining hall. It was footage of the training center rescue mission, including Peeta and his decoy squad. It showed the explosion of the warehouse and the fight that took place when peacekeepers arrived. It was a very intense cinematic piece, dramatically shot by some artistic cameramen. Bold music with majestic horns played in the background and at the end, as hovercrafts came to collect the triumphant rebels, the screen went black with the words, "The Capitol Can't Stop Us." When the projector shut off, the silence was broken as the whole dining room stood and cheered for all the soldiers and their success. Peeta's face burned with embarrassment from all the attention but deep down, he still liked the propo. It was the first time he saw himself on television and he thought he looked pretty badass strapped with a machine gun. He looked over at Cato to see a beaming smile meant just for him. The same heat returned, coursing through Peeta's body, but he didn't fight it away this time. For just a second, he indulged in all the wonderful sensations of this moment. It was cut short though as Boggs tugged on his sleeve to get him up and follow as they were finished with dinner. Cato watched Peeta and the two other men leave and he smirked with a bit of guilt when he noticed the younger blonde still hobbling a bit. Maybe he was a little too rough back at that alcove.

After dinner, the tributes were informed that they and the other soldiers had the rest of the evening off in celebration of an amazing propo. Cato decided to go check on Peeta's "condition" and discovered that finding the boy was a difficult task. It was like a game of hide-and-go-seek in the endless maze of hallways. The Career enlisted the help of district 13's few children that were running around. They had spotted Peeta earlier and pointed the Career to an elevator that took him to a special floor. The entire floor was an underground greenhouse. The special light sources above provided artificial sunshine to the wide arrange of crops and flowers growing spectacularly well. Cato walked the endless grounds in amazement at such technology and ingenuity until he came upon a small orchard. Sitting on a bench under an orange tree was Peeta with a sketch pad resting on his knees. The boy looked deep in concentration as he scribbled on the pad with a colored pencil. Another pencil was behind his ears and he was chewing lightly on another in his mouth. Cato crept up behind him and peeked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of the younger boy's art. It was a drawing of a beautiful sunset descending beneath a lush green forest. It looked almost like a photograph.

"Hey! That's really good!" Cato exclaimed with shock and delight. The sudden outburst made Peeta jump and he turned to the intruder, startled, as he took the pencil out of his mouth.

"Shit! Don't sneak up on people like that! We're not in the arena anymore, remember?"

Cato gave him an apologetic expression as he sat down on the bench next to the smaller blonde. Peeta just smiled before continuing. "Anyway, you know I'm a baker who decorates cakes and you've seen my camouflage, so you can't be too surprised that I like to draw."

"Still," Cato spoke, "it's really good." He noticed Peeta went back to absentmindedly chewing on his pencil. "Wow, you really chew that thing up good, don't ya?"

Peeta looked down and removed the pencil again. "Oh, yeah, it's a bad habit of mine. I do that with all my pencils. When Boggs first saw me do it he said I must have some type of 'oral fixation.' I guess it means I love putting things in my mouth."

Cato's eyebrows raised in amused delight.

Peeta gasped as his own words sank in. "What? Ahh! I didn't mean it like that! Oh god!" His blush burned brighter than ever as he slapped himself on the forehead.

Cato busted out laughing at the younger blonde's antics and embarrassment. _Can you be any more of a loser? _Peeta thought as he replayed the dirty implications of what was supposed to be a genuinely innocent comment. Cato just continued laughing so hard that he fell off the bench. Now on the ground, he rolled around, still laughing while Peeta peered over to stare at him, unamused. "Glad you find my rambling idiocy so entertaining," he said sarcastically. He put down his art supplies and bent over to lend Cato a hand up, but instead was pulled down by the brute, tumbling on top of him. Cato ran his hands up and down the younger blonde's sides, slowly coming down from his fit of laughter.

"You're not a rambling idiot," Cato spoke, "but I do find you entertaining. And I was hoping you did mean it like that."

"Ha ha, NO. I wasn't trying to be entertaining."

"I know you weren't. You don't have to try. You are just being yourself and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Peeta found himself blushing again, resting on top of the older blonde. There it was again. Cato actually being sweet and well, not being a douchebag. Cato saw the blush and immediately pulled Peeta closer to kiss him sensually. The younger blonde found himself lost in a wonderful haze as he melted into the kiss. Cato wrapped his hands on Peeta's hips and pulled on the boy's lower body, grinding against him. Peeta gasped and bit his lip at the action. That drove the Career wild. He instantly wanted to roll over and fuck the boy's brains out. But he remembered Peeta's pained hobble when he left the dining hall and the brute suddenly found himself slowing down. His mind was telling his body to stop and he realized then that he cared more about Peeta's well being than his own pleasure. This was definitely a first. The realization stunned the Career and left him thunderstruck.

Peeta could feel the sudden apprehension in the older boy beneath him and broke their kisses to stare down, puzzled. "What's wrong?" he asked. He was becoming unnerved by the way Cato was just gawking at him, wide-eyed and bewildered, like it was the first time he'd ever seen Peeta before.

Cato snapped out of it and tried to change the subject. "You know, having you here with all these trees and flowers reminds me of that night on the training center rooftop. Except things are going much better between us now than they were then. You're not blatantly blowing me off this time."

Peeta chuckled and gave the Career a devilish grin. "In all honesty, I only blew you off on the rooftop because after I got that first taste of your lips, I knew I had to get out of there before I couldn't stop myself from tasting every inch of you."

Damn. Cato was getting all worked up again. So much for changing the subject. "I certainly wouldn't have minded that. You shouldn't deny yourself of life's pleasures," the Career lectured seductively as his hands slipped under the waistline of Peeta's pants.

Peeta just narrowed his eyes playfully at the boy beneath him. "You seem to have already forgotten that talk we had your first night here. I wanted you, but in my eyes, I couldn't have you. I couldn't get close to someone who was just going to kill me."

"Well, that's all in the past now, Peeta. I say we pretend this is the rooftop and we make amends right now for that wasted evening long ago."

Just then, a messenger arrived looking for Peeta. Cato groaned in frustration while Peeta quickly got up to receive the man and obtain his new orders. Walking back to Cato, he informed him of his upcoming mission.

"They have me leaving here with my team tonight to go to district 7 for a while. There's a wanted Capitol official there and they need a sniper to take him out. I'll probably do a propo while I'm there too. Sorry, but I have to get going so I can prepare."

Cato felt a pang of horror at the prospect of Peeta going back into the warzone. He wanted to grab onto him, keep him from going, and keep him safe. He felt he couldn't possibly admit all this so he just stared intensely at the boy and sternly ordered, "You better make it back here in one piece."

Peeta just smiled before turning to leave. "I will. I promise. And then we'll resume right where we left off."

Peeta came back in less than a week, but more assignments were already piling up. Cato was stuck in 13 completing his firearm training with the rest of the tributes and untrained mentors while Peeta and his team were sent out to the districts to do more propos and aid in special missions that needed a highly trained sniper. Every time the boy came back from a mission, he'd always find himself spending the night with Cato. And he stopped sneaking off the morning after too. He secretly relished the warmth of Cato's strong arms wrapped around him when he awoke and found he liked it even more when Cato would wake up too. The Career would always instinctively pull Peeta closer and nuzzle him sleepily. Cato thought Peeta's sigh of contentment whenever he did that was the best way to wake up. And of course word travels fast in a contained underground district so their reoccurring rendezvous became public knowledge in no time at all.

Over the course of a month, the other tributes and mentors were given clearance to go to their home districts and do propos of their own. They still had to return to the safety of 13 afterwards, but their quick appearances gave their districts an extra morale boost. It wasn't long after that till it was clear the districts were gaining the upper hand. One by one, every district was gaining control and pushing the Capitol out of their home.

It appeared the districts had everything under control, leaving 13 to deal with the Capitol city itself. Victory seemed to be within reach and they could tell the Capitol was getting desperate. And desperate times call for desperate measures. The Capitol was about to hit below the belt.

A propo had just aired across the nation that showed Peeta and Katniss surrounded by their signature flames with the slogan "Blazing a Trail to Freedom" shooting across the sky behind them. All the tributes and mentors were gathered with Coin and other military officials to watch. They were discussing their next line of propos when a soldier busted through the door.

"Madam President, Special Intelligence has just informed us that the Capitol has sent a fleet of hovercrafts strapped with missiles that are headed straight for district 12."


	18. Too Little, Too Late

**abugsaunt- You're such a good aunt. I'm glad you caught on to how Cato never gets what he wants in those damn gardens, haha. I'm so cruel. I won't be cruel though to use the scenario you hate. Peeta will have enough on his plate by the end of the chapter. And I saw your update. Headed over there to read it right now! **

**scheiGuy- Some normalcy despite the chaotic background of their relationship is what I'm struggling to achieve, so I'm pleased you see it. And you can't be too surprised with my cliffhangers. I love them so much, especially when they incorporate events from the book.**

**Guest- You'll see how Peeta reacts in this chapter. And Peeta and Cato are still rebels in an ongoing war, so I think you'll get your wish eventually ;)**

**MangoMagic- That wasn't the last you'll see of Clove and Marvel. I'm already scheming for more scenes for them. I get the mixed feelings about the time skip. It wasn't a big one, but it did skim over potential moments I could have detailed more on. I just like relationships that grow over time and not the ones that are just those rare explosions of "love" right away. I believe in infatuation before love and I admit I was too lazy to go into detail of a month's worth of slow growth between them. Rest assured, there's still plenty of progress these two need to do and you'll get to see that.**

**sundragons9- I'd say they're together, but haven't put titles on it. And yes, the ending was certainly not a good thing, as you'll find out in this chapter.**

**CupcakeSprinkles14- Ooh, thank you. I should just quit school and work and become a slogan writer... then a week later end up a bum on the streets lol.**

**Pale Is The New Tan- Aww, shucks. You're too kind. My "writing skills" are just me having fun doing this story so I can share it with wonderful people like yourself.**

**Possessed4evr- Oh, I will finish this. I'm driven to. I never thought about a modern day story with these two. You see, I'm not a writer or an aspiring one. I'm just doing this for fun in between school and work. But I guess I should never say never ;)**

**DrarryFrerard- You had me laughing pretty good there with your "pervy smile." hahaha. That's great. And it's basically the only type of smile I'm able to do half the time. Thanks for the laugh. **

**PleasedAnon- Please don't go jumping to conclusions. Any similarities to other fics are certainly not intentional. But thanks for at least giving me a shot, even if you found it terribly unoriginal. **

* * *

"_Madam President, Special Intelligence has just informed us that the Capitol sent a fleet of hovercrafts strapped with missiles that are headed straight for district 12."_

"District 12?" Coin exclaimed. "Send out our fighter fleet to intercept them immediately!"

All the officials were scrambling as the tributes sat there, stunned. Suddenly, Katniss was pulling Peeta up and running with him out the door. "We have to go with them, Peeta!" she screamed. "Our families need us!"

The pair from district 12 threw on their gear and accompanied a hovercraft that would tail the fighter fleet from a distance. High-tailing it over to 12, they saw that the Capitol had gotten there first. Fire was raining down on their home as the enemy crafts released their bombs. 13's own aircrafts soon intercepted, and the battle in the air began. Blasts were riddling the sky as one Capitol craft was shot down. It crashed directly into the justice building in a fiery explosion. The Capitol continued to drop their bombs, despite the dogfight, and Peeta and Katniss watched in horror from their surveillance craft as their home was being obliterated before their very eyes.

"Over in the forest! Look down below!" one of the soldiers in the craft shouted. Everyone on board looked over to see, just outside the boundaries of 12, a large mass of people running madly into the woods. It appeared they had busted through the fence and were escaping the attack by taking cover in the surrounding forest.

"We have to help them!" Katniss was practically pulling her hair out.

The pilot radioed for central command to send out more rescue crafts as he immediately landed in the cover of the woods. Everyone on board quickly rushed out with emergency kits as they caught up to the fleeing victims. Looking out into the sea of people, someone specific caught Katniss' eye.

"Gale!" She could just make out the head of her tall hunting partner through the masses.

"Katniss!" the dark-haired boy cried out in return. He hoisted a little girl in blonde braids up above the crowd for Katniss to see. The huntress immediately broke down as she pushed her way through to reach them. Peeta followed frantically and the two made their way to Gale and his family who had saved Prim and Katniss' mother. The dogfight and explosions were still going on above in the distance.

Katniss embraced her sister as Gale explained their escape. "We only got away because we first heard the bombs coming from the village square. It gave us enough heads up to get to the edge of the district before they started hitting the Seam too," he huffed between staggered breaths.

"They hit the village square first?" Peeta whispered in horror. The bakery was in the dead center of the village square.

"The whole place went up in flames," Gale mumbled solemnly. "I'm so sorry, Peeta."

Peeta suddenly broke away from them, running straight for the broken fence into the burning district.

"Peeta! No!" Gale screamed out to him.

No one could stop the rebel as he recklessly ran with all his might through the treacherous battle zone. Bombs were being dropped right over his head as he just kept pumping his legs forward, dodging the flaming shrapnel that flew all around him. He found himself face-to-face with the bakery; his family's bakery. It wasn't a bakery anymore. The whole structure had collapsed and was smoldering now as he ran forward and began digging through the hot rubble. The whistles of the bombs that were now focused on destroying the Hob were deafening, but Peeta still tried to shout above them.

"Father!" he screamed as he tore through the ruins. He stopped to listen for any response, but heard none. His efforts were frantic as he burnt his hands tunneling through the scorching wood of his childhood home, trying to find any signs of life. He suddenly felt arms wrapped around his waist and turned to find Boggs pulling him away.

"It's too late, Peeta!" Boggs shouted. "You can't save them now. We have to go! It's too dangerous to stay here any longer!"

Peeta tried to struggle free but was dragged back through the Seam and into the woods. More rescue crafts had arrived by then to load all the refugees in and take them to 13. Peeta was thrown into one of the hovercrafts still kicking and screaming. He kept sputtering maniacally that he had to save his family but it was eventually reduced to an exhausted whimper as the door of the craft closed and everyone was taken away.

Arriving back at 13, the whole district was in chaos as everyone pitched in to make room for the influx of refugees. Peeta helped, but the whole event was just a giant blur. All the yelling and barking of orders seemed muffled in his ears. Everybody looked as if they were running in slow motion. When he tried to speak, his voice was mute. All his senses were shutting down. He was going completely numb.

A tear had escaped his eye and soaked into the bandage he was putting on one of the injured when he couldn't take it anymore. He turned and ran, not sure where he was going. _What are you doing? _His mind asked him. _Stop running. You can't run from this._

The shaking boy stopped and fell where he stood. Crippling anguish was taking over his body. He couldn't help but feel responsible. District 12 was one of the least threatening districts to the Capitol. It was clear Snow directly attacked 12 because it was Peeta's home. The entire district was gone now, the ruins still blazing due to the added fuel of coal dust that blanketed every inch.

And now his family was dead.

Peeta tried to fight the creeping darkness that dared to swallow him up. The last thing he wanted to do was go catatonic. So he started to cry. He couldn't remember the last time he cried. There were plenty of times he wanted to, but he always managed to bottle it up. But none of those times compared to now. The pain ate at his soul as he curled up in the shadows, grieving in solitude. He had never felt so alone.

Cato was still in the hovercraft hanger among the crowd who worked to help the refugees from 12. The entire time he was scanning the sea of people trying to find Peeta. As things started to calm down, he found Katniss sitting with her family and another boy's family. The young man looked enough like Katniss to be her cousin.

"Where is he?" the Career asked desperately. Katniss knew exactly who he was referring to.

"I don't know," she sighed. "He came back with us, I know that much. Cato, the Capitol strategically bombed the part of our district where Peeta's family lived. Peeta ran straight into enemy fire to dig through the ashes of his home. He saw it all. He lost everything and everyone. Wherever he is, he shouldn't be alone right now."

Cato felt a rage towards the Capitol that boiled his blood. "I'll go find him," he assured. Katniss actually gave him a sad smile and mouthed thanks as he quickly turned to hunt the younger blonde down.

The Career looked everywhere. The smaller boy wasn't in his room, wasn't in any of the shooting ranges, and wasn't in the dining hall. As he passed the entryway to an empty weapons hangar, he caught the sound of pained sobs echoing out.

"Peeta?" he called as he cautiously entered. The large artillery shelter was completely dark, the only light coming in was from the hall where Cato entered. He found the younger blonde sitting on the balcony that overlooked the bottom level of the hangar, leaning his upper body against the poles of the railing and dangling his legs over the side. His back was facing the Career.

"Peeta, I've been looking all over for you," Cato whispered.

"I didn't want to be found," the boy choked out. "Please, just go away."

"No," Cato refused. "I can't just go away. I'm not gonna leave you alone in here."

"But I am alone!" Peeta suddenly shrieked at the taller blonde, turning to face him. His eyes were red and swollen, and the light from the hall outside glistened off the tear stains on his cheeks. Cato felt a lump form in the back of his throat at the sight. He'd never seen his Peeta like this before. It was killing him.

"Peeta," he spoke softly as he approached the suffering boy, "you're not alone. I'm here for you. And I'm not going anywhere."

"They're gone," Peeta mumbled. "All gone. That was my home, Cato. That was my family! Those were my friends!" He was starting to shriek again. "And now they're gone! My whole world obliterated before my eyes and it's all my fault!"

Cato rushed over to sit and embrace the tormented boy. He felt him shaking and saw the wild torture in his blue eyes. "Peeta, this isn't your fault. Why would you ever think that?"

Peeta just kept rambling through the sobs. "Training to fight all these years, getting sent to the Hunger Games; it was me who was supposed to die. NOT them. I was prepared to die and have my family and friends live on without me. I wasn't prepared for the other way around. I put myself out there as a target and my family and friends took the hit for me. I feel so ashamed."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Peeta," Cato said sternly, trying to convince the boy. "You're an amazing and skilled soldier, but you're also a 16 year old boy. You had family and friends that you strived to provide a better life for by taking down their oppressors. What you've accomplished is nothing to be ashamed of. The Capitol did this. Not you. I bet everyone you knew was so proud of you and now they're looking down wishing you'd stop blaming yourself."

Peeta was stunned at the warmth and compassion coming from a Career. He felt the steady and unwavering grip wrapped around his shoulders. Looking into Cato's eyes, he could see he truly meant everything he said. And that made Peeta believe the older blonde was right. Peeta really needed to hear those things. It affected him deeply and the tears he tried to push back with Cato around began to rush down again. He quickly turned his face away.

Cato reached out and grabbed Peeta's chin. "Don't hide your face from me."

"I don't want you looking at me and watching me cry."

"Why not?" Cato shrugged. "You don't have to hide yourself from me, Peeta. I would never judge you or belittle you. Ever."

"That doesn't sound like the mantra of a district 2 Career," Peeta sniffled with a pathetic attempt of a smile.

"As more time passes, I'm finding myself deviating further and further from the typical district 2 Career. Granted, I'm anything but typical," Cato smirked as he used his ego to lighten the mood. "In fact, none of this is typical; this place, you, me, our lives right now. None of it is normal, but it's ours and we'll hold onto it for dear life. We can't let them take anymore away from us."

"I won't let them take anymore," Peeta assured, wiping the tears away. "I'll fight with everything I have left in me to end this. It's time the districts get the chance to live the life they've always wanted and deserved."

"Glad to hear it," Cato smiled. He was beginning to see that fire spark back up in Peeta.

Cato picked the younger boy up then and carried him to the showers to get cleaned up. He put him in fresh pajamas before carrying him to his bed. He tucked Peeta in before laying himself down on top of the covers and just laid there with the younger blonde until he finally fell asleep.

Peeta sank into the precious release of slumber as he realized how truly grateful he was for Cato. And the Career was right. He wasn't alone, and this was anything but typical.


	19. Finnick's Secrets

**Taking a little detour in this chapter. We all know about Finnick's abuse at the hands of the Capitol. I of course don't own anything Hunger Games, or else the story would not have been suitable for younger readers lol. That being said, Collins tried to leave Finnick's adult situations up to the reader's imagination. I can only imagine that being prostituted out by Snow for so many years had to have had its fair share of horror stories. A good chunk of this chapter is his tale. Proceed at your own risk…**

* * *

Peeta was now an orphan, shaken by the Capitol to his very core. The wicked tyrants had almost succeeded in breaking the boy, but they didn't account for the love and support he had thriving for him in district 13. It was a safehouse for Peeta in every sense of the word. He had shelter and protection, and he also had loyal support. Peeta still had his team, he had his mentor, he had the other tributes who became his best friends… he had Cato. In his darkest hour of need, the devotion of these people, as well as all of 13, had fueled his resolve more than ever. The Capitol had to fall. It had to fall now.

Peeta and Katniss returned to the ruins of 12 to film propos showing their unwavering resolve despite the devastation. Peeta held it together with tremendous strength for the cameras. As the propo aired, the debonair Finnick Odair sat with the other rescued mentors and watched with anger. He took pity on the orphaned boy. Snow deliberately threw a low blow by killing all of Peeta's loved ones. It resonated deeply with Finnick's own problems with Snow, so the next day, he courageously stepped in front of the camera and did a sensational propo of his own. When it aired later that night, all the mentors and tributes had gathered to watch it together in support of Finnick. The propo showed the director, Cressida, giving the signal and the handsome victor from 4 revealed the ghosts he had struggled for so long to hide.

"Good evening, Panem. District 12 is no longer with us, and for that, I am deeply disgusted. Disgusted, but not surprised. For this is the tactic Snow is infamous for. He is too coward to go after his enemy head-on, so instead he targets the innocent. I know this from years of personal experience. When I won the 65th Hunger Games, I was only 14. Despite my age, my popularity and appeal to the Capitol people were undeniable. They treated me like more than just a celebrity, but more like this idealistic prize. I was allowed to return home to my family until the very day I turned 16. It wasn't even 3 in the morning on my birthday when I awoke to the sensation of being carried. It was a peacekeeper taking me out of my room in the middle of the night, kidnapping me, and putting me on a train straight for the Capitol. My old Hunger Games escort was there and informed me that the Capitol citizens wanted to celebrate my birthday and had made it into some sort of holiday. At first, I was kind of flattered, although I wished my family and friends were allowed to join. But then when I arrived, I could feel in the pit of my stomach something wasn't right. They had thrown this huge ball in my honor, but I had never seen a single one of those people before in my entire life. They were introduced to me as wealthy dignitaries and the most prestigious and influential people of the Capitol. I couldn't figure out why they thought my birthday was important enough to celebrate and it made me incredibly uncomfortable the way they all looked at me. They were eyeing me, sizing me up… checking me out. I kept telling my escort I didn't like it and I just wanted to go back home and spend my birthday with friends and family."

"My escort finally took me away and I thought it meant I could leave soon. Two guards showed me a door I presumed to be the exit, but when I went in, it was a bedroom. There was Snow with a middle-aged woman in head-to-toe jewels. He told me this woman was the wife of one of his highly trusted officials and she had paid to 'spend the evening' with me. I didn't understand, until she came forward and touched me. I recoiled from her and that's when the guards behind me hit me and ordered me to cooperate. I was disgusted so I got defiant. I told them, 'You'll have to do more than smack me around to get me to be your little whore. My pride is worth more than that.'"

"That's when Snow said, 'Your pride may be worth more than that, but is your mother?' and he got up from the bed and told the guards to make the call to the sniper trained on my mother back home. I remember all that defiance I had just a second ago being obliterated by that order. I actually fell onto my knees before Snow's feet and begged him to take it back. He just smiled that sickly sweet smile and nodded. He told me, 'you spend the evening with this lovely woman and do as you're told, and I'll call off the hit. I hear of any resistance from you, and your mother will be dead and buried before you make it back home.' So that night, my 16th birthday, I became a teenage prostitute. The woman's husband even came in during the middle of it to watch. I took 3 showers right after and I still didn't feel clean enough. I felt completely worthless, like no one would ever want me again. But I was sadly mistaken. There were citizens lined up for their turn with me, and Snow made it perfectly clear that the moment I refused any one of his 'customers,' one of my loved ones would pay the price for my insolence. So I did what I was told. Young, old… ancient, man, woman, orgies, whatever freaky fetish these people had; if they paid Snow enough, I was theirs."

Cressida interrupted then to prompt Finnick further. "I know this is difficult for you, and you're being very brave, but can you tell us what it has been like for you to be sexually exploited by Snow all these years?"

"You leave your dignity at the door. You don't even feel human when you're doing it. I'll never forget the night about a month after it all started. The client for the evening was a retired trustee closely tied to Snow for years. Being older, he had trouble… how should I put this? He had trouble 'getting it up'? But that didn't mean his desire had waned at all. He was a total freak. He made me strip for him while he sat back and smoked his cigar. He touched me and made me touch myself in front of him. He made me give him oral. When he still couldn't get hard enough, he got frustrated so he started hitting me. I just had to take it cuz I knew the consequences if I fought back. But I told myself not to give in. I refused to scream no matter how hard he hit. That's when he got even angrier and barked at me to get on all fours on the bed. I did as I was told and that's when I saw it: his wooden cane. He… he…" Finnick started to falter. He had never anticipated on revealing such abuse to anyone, especially to all of Panem on national television.

"Did he use it on you, Finnick?" Cressida gently nudged him along.

"Yes," he whispered, his eyes now shamefully fixated on the ground. "I couldn't stop from screaming then. I tried so hard to keep it together, but it felt like my insides were being torn apart. I think my screams finally did it for him because he pulled it out and finished himself. I couldn't even walk out of that room. I had to crawl."

"Do you remember what was going through your mind at that point?" Cressida asked with a furrowed brow.

"I remember exactly what was going through my mind. I'll never forget it. As I lay on that bed, my mind took me back to my games. How terrified I was to die, how I fought with everything I had to make it back home. I was so young. I wanted to live. I murdered other children so that I could live. But for what? To be a prisoner in the Capitol? To be forced into a sex trade at the risk of everyone I ever loved being executed if I didn't submit? I was always so afraid to slip up, that one day I'd do the wrong thing and my family would pay the price. It was in that moment, on that freak's bed, I cursed the day I had won the games. On that bed I wished that I had died in the arena. All my loved ones would have been better off if I never made it out. Sure, they would have mourned for me but eventually they would have moved on. But now, with me alive, they were in constant danger; far greater than they had ever been before I was reaped. It wasn't supposed to be that way. I was supposed to win so I could come home and take care of them. The Capitol makes becoming a victor sound so desirable. 'A life of riches and prestige for you and your family; guaranteed immunity from ever having to be reaped again.' Who wouldn't want to win? I had won not only for myself, but for my family; to give them a better life. Well, let me tell you, even the 'winners' lose. It's all a lie. Everything that the Capitol has ever told the districts has been a lie. 23 other kids died so that I could live this sham of a life in which every breath I took in a stranger's bed put my loved ones at risk. Death would have been better. Getting fucked like that, that's what I remember thinking."

Cressida then asked, "Snow will see this propo, Finnick. Is there anything you'd like to say to him?"

"Yes. Snow, it was a mistake to let such closely-associated colleagues of yours become so intimate with me. They paid _you_ for _my_ services, so they still felt inclined to personally offer me some sort of reimbursement. What was my personal fee, you ask? Well, let me tell you. I was paid... in secrets. And believe me, the secrets whispered between the sheets are worth their weight in gold, but only when you get to share them with others. I think having the entire nation's attention is a good time for me to finally share all these wonderful secrets. You brought this upon yourself, Snow."

Finnick began to regale all of Panem of the horrible underhand dealings of the Capitol's elite. He opened the proverbial door and released the skeletons in their closets, until he singled out Snow's violent and devious rise to power. The murders, the poisonings, the reason behind his rose. Such juicy gossip for the Capitol citizens to sink their teeth into. And in so many ways, gossip was a deadlier weapon in the Capitol than a nuclear warhead.

Cressida yelled "Cut!" and the screen went black. The propo had aired throughout the entire nation and it was sure to leave countless citizens of both the Capitol and the districts reeling. Everyone watching in 13 just sat in appreciative silence.

"Shit, Finnick. I had no idea," Peeta finally blurted.

"That was another condition of Snow's," Finnick answered. "Not only did I have to whore myself out, I also had to keep my mouth shut about it. But not anymore. The winds are changing, my friend."

Cashmere, another mentor rescued from the training center, offered the man gratitude. "Thanks for not mentioning the rest of us, Finnick. Knowing my mother, she'd lose her mind if she ever found out what I've been through to keep her alive."

"Don't mention it," Finnick shrugged. "I wanted to hang the Capitol high and dry with that propo, not my fellow victors."

"Wait, so Snow didn't just force you into prostitution?" Cato asked. "There were other victors?"

"Of course. Any desirable victor spends the rest of his or her life being pulled by Snow's puppet strings under the threat of their loved ones' executions."

All the tributes swallowed hard at the realization that any one of them could have ended up in Finnick's shoes.

"There's been a few like me who've refused to play Snow's game," Johanna added to the conversation, coldly. "Now there's no one left for him to use against me."

Peeta stared off into the distance, realizing that he was close to being in the same boat as Johanna. Snow had taken his friends and family from 12, but that meant the President had very little leverage over him now. But Peeta still had those in 13 he cared for and he knew with the upcoming plans to infiltrate the Capitol, he couldn't guarantee that Snow wouldn't one day get a hold of them too.

As the mentors and tributes departed for bed, Peeta walked alongside Cato as usual, but he also reached over to hold the Career's hand. He interlaced their fingers and squeezed them tight. Cato squeezed back.

"According to Finnick, our lives were close to telling a very different story," Peeta whispered.

"Yes," Cato agreed. "If I had known what happens to a victor, I wouldn't have tried so hard to win. Hell, if I knew, I wouldn't have even volunteered in the first place. And if by some fate I ended up still getting chosen, I probably would have tried to kill you the moment you stepped off that platform and then just kill myself. I wouldn't want that life for either one of us, as morbid as the alternative sounds."

"I understand," Peeta spoke softly as he pulled on Cato's hand to bring the Career closer. He glided his hand across Cato's cheek to the back of his neck and pulled the taller blonde down to his lips. The Roman god's lips were so supple, Peeta would have drank them if he could. The young baker swirled his tongue to lick the older boy's lips, tasting the sweetness and feeling the heat that warmed him to his very core.

Peeta broke the kiss to catch his breath and stared up at the Career, still holding the back of his neck and admitted, "I guess it's selfish of me to be grateful you didn't know what Snow does to his victors. If you knew and then didn't volunteer, I would have been in the games without you. We never would have met."

"Fate's a funny thing," Cato smiled. "You know, no victor from 2 has ever spoken of such atrocities happening to them, but looking back, I can recall families of victors suffering strange misfortunes after they won. It made it seem like some victors were cursed. Now I know it wasn't a curse; it was just Snow."

"Snow _is_ a curse," Peeta retorted.

Cato locked his eyes on the young baker and growled low with resolve, "Well I think it's about damn time the curse gets broken."

* * *

**abugsaunt- I'm glad you liked it! Gale should be training for sure, but I don't know if it will necessarily be with the other tributes. I think now that Prim and Mrs. Everdeen are in 13, Katniss will be too preoccupied to still keep an eye out for Peeta. As for Cato being a future part of Peeta's team, the odds may be in his favor ;)**

**Pale Is The New Tan- I think Peeta and Cato are the hottest couple. Reading and writing about them instantly energizes me too. I often sacrifice sleep for a good book.**

**Abysslullaby- The Capitol here is just like the Capitol in Collins' novel; evil and willing to stoop as low as necessary to come out on top. Katniss and Gale's families are okay. Unfortunately, the same can't be said for Peeta's :(**

**MangoMagic- Good to hear the time skip didn't detract from the story. Your comments on it had me second guessing myself about doing that because you made good points. Anyway, I think even the strongest people are still people. Like you said, they have their breaking points. But it's what you do with those broken pieces that really defines your strength.**

**Guest- I will most certainly keep the adorable moments coming because I love them too!**


	20. Following Orders

**abugsaunt- My family does Thanksgiving in the afternoon and then they like to do Black Friday shopping, which I don't, so that left me a whole evening free to post a random Finnick-centric chapter :) There is a definite deadline to the story. I'm trying to finish before Christmas. But your story will still be going strong so it's all good.**

**MangoMagic- Holding hands is such a simple gesture, but I think it resonates immense growth. As for Finnick, I've always had a soft spot for him and I just had to include him somewhere, even if it's in a story about Peeta and Cato.**

**CupcakeSprinkles14- I'm glad you liked it. I think finding out what happened to Finnick made them appreciate more their own circumstances, even if their own circumstances aren't ideal at the moment either.**

**anbeedomo- Thanks so much! It means a lot. My chapters are pretty short so I never know if I'm including enough detail. But yes, unfortunately, all things must come to an end. **

**Pale Is The New Tan- Ooh, thank you thank you! I'd love to share Finnick's fate... but I won't. You'll just have to keep reading to find out ;)**

**Insanitywriter- Holy shit, your reviews were great. I can see how you and SLASHMONSTER eatin yo boys up are besties. You both are wonderfully crazy. I loved reading all your different responses as you read through the chapters. I think your review of chapter 13 was my favorite. I about died laughing. Thanks! I'd love some cake. Oh, and it sounds like some of the people in your school just don't get it. I agree with you. The Hunger Games is definitely not a comedy.**

* * *

Not long after Finnick's groundbreaking propo, Peeta broke free from the grief that tried to consume him and set out to strategize with 13's military leaders. With the districts under rebel control, all the Hunger Games' victors and families still living in their respective districts were put under heavy rebel protection to ensure Snow wouldn't go for round two. Beetee engineered brilliant surveillance equipment, with the help of Foxface, to monitor the skies for more potential air assaults. The fight in the sky that had taken place over district 12 took out the majority of the Capitol's aircrafts, so everyone agreed it was now time to strike the Capitol city itself. Training for every soldier became more strenuous and many of the refugees from 12, especially Gale, joined them to fight. Mrs. Everdeen took Prim and herself up to the infirmary to lend their talents and became respected members of the hospital staff. Maps were drawn, new squads were formed, and strategies were put into place. The main target: President Snow's mansion. If they could take down the leader, everything else was sure to crumble. To achieve such an ambitious task, every ounce of manpower was needed and any soldier with training was given orders. The tributes and rescued mentors were no exception. Equipped with bulletproof gear and weaponry, Coin personally assigned all the Hunger Games alums to a special squad that included Peeta and his famous sniper team of Boggs and Mitchell. She called them all the "Star Squad." When they were all gathered for their first day of training as a new squad, President Coin appointed Boggs as their Commander. The seasoned 13 soldier approached the tributes and mentors and laid down the ground rules.

"Being under my command, a lot will be expected of you. As the saying goes, 'you're only as strong as your weakest link.' There will be no weak link in my squad. You are to obey my orders, for they are the orders that will get us all out of the Capitol alive. Now, as we should always expect the unexpected, something may happen to me so there needs to be a chain of command. I have unwavering trust in my fellow soldiers, Mitchell and Mellark. If I am not present, you are to take orders from them. Is this understood?"

"Yes sir!" the Hunger Games alums shouted in synchronicity. Mitchell nudged Peeta then and the boy turned to see his sniper partner beaming proudly from the newly appointed position of power over all the tributes and mentors. Peeta nudged him back, harder, and whispered harshly, "I know what you're planning, Mitchell. If you go after Cato to personally give him hell, I swear I'll get my revenge on you. I'm not afraid to beat an old man."

Mitchell feigned a look of hurt but just snickered, "For such a young lad, you sure don't let people have their fun."

"Don't get me wrong," Peeta amended with a smirk. "It's not that I wouldn't enjoy seeing Cato put through the ropes, but if anyone's going to do it, I want it to be me."

"You sly little devil."

The training session for the new Star Squad commenced without a hitch and the whole day was spent running rigorous obstacle courses, mastering team-building exercises, and endlessly practicing at the shooting range. The tributes and mentors excelled throughout the day's training and no one soldier was singled out, not even Cato. Mitchell gave Peeta a look of expectation and frustration, but Peeta simply replied with a smile and a wink. He had his plans for Cato, but they were meant for later.

At the end of the day, the members of the Star Squad hit the showers and scarfed down dinner. As they all eagerly retired to bed, Peeta and Cato started walking back to Cato's bunk compartment as usual when Peeta suddenly turned the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Cato asked the younger blonde.

"I'm going to _my_ bunk. Come with me," Peeta nonchalantly replied.

Cato curiously followed Peeta into his compartment and upon entering, Peeta slammed his door and locked them in. Cato turned swiftly around, startled, at the younger blonde's abrupt actions. Peeta simply leaned against the locked door with a mischievous smile.

"Take off your clothes… soldier," Peeta told Cato, still bearing that impish grin.

Cato couldn't help but feel a change in the atmosphere of the room. "Soldier?" He questioned Peeta.

"You heard me, _soldier_. Just as you heard your commander, Boggs, declare today that if he isn't present, you are to take orders from me. I believe I just gave you an order. Take. Off. Your clothes."

Cato's heart skipped a beat at the realization of Peeta's intent. The pit of his stomach fluttered at the prospect of a new adventure. He was immediately immersed in novel excitement and even perhaps a pinch of nervousness?

"Yes sir."

He could have denied Peeta and taken control as usual, but this reversal of experience was turning him on and fast. For the first time in his life, Cato did something a Career never did willingly; he relinquished power.

He slowly stripped for Peeta and tossed his clothes aside. The younger blonde approached the naked Career and ran his hands up and down Cato's hard body. Peeta stroked the older boy, eliciting shivers and an animalistic growl from the Career. Cato couldn't take it and moved his hands to Peeta's waist to bring him closer. Peeta quickly grabbed Cato's wrists and put them back at the brute's side.

"Now now now," Peeta chided, "I didn't give you permission to move."

Cato struggled to keep his hands still as Peeta continued to stroke him while rising up to suck the older blonde's tender neck.

"Fuck, Peeta," Cato moaned. Peeta forcefully pushed Cato onto his bed then and took off his own pants before straddling the older boy. He slowly removed his shirt as he sat above Cato and the Career couldn't help but pull Peeta down to kiss him. They made out fiercely, mercilessly tasting each other and moaning into each other's mouths before Peeta grabbed Cato by the throat and pulled away.

"You seem to have a problem with doing what you're told," Peeta growled playfully. "I guess I just need to keep your hands away from me. Kneel on the bed, facing away from me."

Peeta got off of the Career and sat at the corner of the bed to watch Cato follow his orders.

"Good. Now, bend over."

Cato's excitement grew as he got on all fours, baring his backside to the younger blonde. Peeta crawled closer behind him and caressed the Roman god's cheeks before gently spreading them apart to massage Cato's entrance. The older blonde tensed as he felt Peeta slide his finger in.

"Relax," Peeta commanded as he inserted another digit. Cato slowly eased his tension as Peeta slid a third finger in to loosen him until he ghosted over a sensitive spot.

"Peeta," Cato whispered with faltered breath. Peeta saw Cato's elbows slightly buckle at the sensation and knew it was time. He removed his fingers and prodded the older boy's entrance with his slickened member. He gently pushed in as Cato gripped the sheets. Both boys gasped at the feeling of each other and Peeta slowly built himself a rhythm to reach ecstasy.

With each sensual thrust, the Career's back arched until Peeta hit the special spot. Cato's breath hitched from the sensation and Peeta began to thrust harder. He ran his hands firmly along Cato's sculptured back as he drove himself deeper inside the older blonde. He brought his hands back down to Cato's ass and caressed the brute's cheeks tenderly before aggressively smacking them.

"Shit!" Cato jumped.

Peeta grabbed him and spoke through gritted teeth, "You like to give it rough. It's only fair that you take it rough."

Peeta was abusing his power in the best way. He squeezed Cato's ass hard before smacking it again, causing Cato to seethe from the pain that was strangely giving him immense pleasure. The younger blonde didn't stop manhandling the Career, all while he continued to relentlessly pound away.

"Ughhhh, Peeta," Cato moaned as he had to grip the headboard. Peeta reached around to grab the Career's throbbing member and stroked him to the point of no return. Cato arched his back one last time and exploded, crying out with his death grip still on the bedframe.

His walls enclosed around Peeta who firmly held Cato's hips as he rode out his own wave of pleasure, releasing inside the older blonde. They ripped the top sheet off before collapsing on the bed, Peeta on top of the older boy.

"So?" Peeta probed, gently biting his lip as he stared intently to gauge Cato's response.

"That was… _thoroughly _satisfying," Cato purred with contentment.

Peeta smiled brightly and kissed him. Cato kissed him back eagerly, running a hand through Peeta's golden locks before pulling him back to whisper, "Though I have to admit, you do that again, I don't think I can keep myself from touching you next time; 'orders' or not."

"Maybe you need to be tied down then," Peeta replied too innocently.

Cato's eyes and smile widened at the remark before he aggressively flipped over to bring Peeta underneath him. "Is that a threat?"

Peeta playfully stared Cato down before he broke his concentration with a chuckle and a shake of the head. "No, just a suggestion. You've never been one for blind obedience, Cato. I think we can both agree that behind closed doors, the 'chain of command' is null and void. You and I are equals."

"Deal. But seriously, that was fuckin' hot."

Peeta teasingly pushed Cato away with a lighthearted laugh and the two quickly fell asleep. Unfortunately, sleep provided no release from the nightmares of the Capitol. Their dreams were filled with fire and death and when they awoke, they spoke of none of it.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter went off the grid a little. I just figured that since Peeta's more of a badass in this story, then why does he always have to be the bottom? Hopefully I put it in a context that made it seem plausible. They are going into the Capitol next!**


	21. United We Fall

**Insanitywriter- Haha, yes. If only Boggs knew how Peeta planned on abusing his newly appointed position in the Star Squad, he'd probably flip out. If 'Badass Peeta' was an actual toy, I'd totally fight the crowds to buy us each one.**

**CupcakeSprinkles14- Thank you. Writing that didn't feel as natural as some of the other smut chapters, but it was still fun to give it a try.**

**abugsaunt- Your Thanksgiving sounds awesome. I love big get togethers. Peeta trying out the dominating persona in bed just seemed logical to me given that he is a fighter in the story. I don't know if I'd do it again, so I can't say we'll be seeing Cato tied up anytime soon. I certainly wouldn't mind seeing it pop up in your story though ;)**

**Abysslullaby- I know, right? You literally fight for you life only to end up having people telling you how to live it. That really boiled my blood when I read about it in the book.**

**DrarryFrerard- I understand. It was just something I wanted to try. I'm thinking it was a one time thing though. I definitely like Cato being the more dominant one. It suits him well.**

**sysi huhu- Haha, tying Cato up seems to be a popular premise. I can totally understand why, lol.**

**MangoMagic- Thank you. Yes, it was a chapter dedicated to smut rather than character development. I can foresee them talking more later, if they both make it out of battle.**

**Ixyria- You're absolutely right. My chapters are so short that some things fall by the wayside. I've been trying to keep my focus on Peeta and Cato so much that I've been neglecting their relationships with other characters.**

**Pale Is The New Tan- Thank you. I liked the idea of Peeta possessing Cato the way Cato always seems to do, but I think overall, it's best to leave the dominating up to the professionals. Cato is a 'Career' after all ;)**

* * *

When the Star Squad had finally completed their training, President Coin addressed the entire rebel military and ordered them to begin preparation for deployment into the Capitol. As preparations were being made, she pulled Peeta, Boggs, and Mitchell aside and gave them the prized task of capturing Snow. She stated to these three soldiers that she wanted the Capitol president brought back alive so he could be publicly tried and punished for every crime ever committed. Looking back on his reign of terror over the decades, no earthly punishment seemed fitting for such a monster.

When the provisions were made and the equipment readied for the full-scale invasion, 13's entire military was assembled aboard the abundant number of hovercrafts headed for the infamous Capitol. Peeta sat next to Cato and held his hand tight but remained in stoic silence. He was too caught up in Coin's orders. He would be the one moving straight for the mansion. The boy fantasized about meeting Snow face-to-face. The revenge would be delicious.

Hours later, the hovercrafts had transported every soldier to their positions outside the Capitol. But before the Star Squad exited their craft, Cato pulled Peeta aside.

"I need to tell you something, Peeta," he said as he approached the boy. Peeta tilted the side of his head towards Cato as the Career bent down to whisper in his ear. Cato cupped his hands around the baker's ear to shield his lips from the other soldiers, but instead of whispering anything, he began nibbling and sucking the boy's tender lobe, exciting involuntary shivers down Peeta's body. Cato eventually pulled away and looked into Peeta's eyes. "I want you to stay safe. Do you understand me?" He said aloud for everyone else's benefit.

"You made your point _crystal_ clear," Peeta smirked back with his trademark blush.

The rebels moved closer to the city by traveling through the mountain tunnels leading up to it. They eventually made their way to the abandoned outskirts of where Capitol forces had evacuated civilians before they had fallen back to regroup further into the city. These streets were empty, but not before being booby-trapped.

As Commander of the entire Star Squad, Boggs took out his Holo to project the map of the Capitol. It had been separated into grids, showing landmarks of hidden pods. His Star Squad, now made up of not just his sniper team of Peeta and Mitchell, but all the surviving tributes and rescued mentors, stared in disgust at the plethora of marked pods on the holograph.

"This is some serious bullshit," Haymitch stated eloquently as usual.

"At least we know where they are this time," Johanna countered. "That makes it an improvement over the arena already."

The Hunger Games alums couldn't argue with the blessing of knowing where all the pods were. Every different squad was assigned a specific grid to sweep for them. The Star Squad was given the bonus task of filming their part for what they hoped to be the final propo before victory. They had with them two brilliant cameramen, Pollux and Castor. Boggs sent his squad out to their assigned grid to detonate pods for the cameras before moving further into the city with the rest of the rebels. As they marched forward, they became separated from the other squads of district 13 who had taken their positions in the other streets. The "action" was less than thrilling for the cameras. Castor suggested the Star Squad spice things up.

"I can strip down and start shooting the pods in my underwear," Finnick suggested amusedly. "It'll become the number one propo the second they air it, guaranteed."

"Hell, maybe the Capitol citizens will take one look and all switch sides," Johanna replied sarcastically. "I can see the headlines now: 'Finnick Odair and His Underwear; The Secret Weapon to Winning the War'."

Everyone laughed but they knew a little sex appeal would provide good publicity. Finnick didn't completely strip, but he did get sweaty enough to take his shirt off in slow motion for the cameras.

The other members of the Star Squad did their own acting bits. Marvel and Clove teamed up to take down pods in double time, Thresh acted tough and intimidating, and Enobaria's razor sharp smile chilled straight down to the bone. Boggs and Mitchell proved to be less than natural in front of the camera. Boggs stayed stiff as usual and Mitchell's acting skills were even worse than Katniss'. He was rolling around on the streets while 'grrring' like a bear and he kept bulging his eyes out for some reason. The entire show gave the whole squad giggle fits and they lost track of how far they had been separated from the rest of the district 13 soldiers.

As district 1's mentor, Gloss, was taking his turn in front of the cameras, he got dangerously close to an undetonated pod. Before disaster struck, Peeta dived to tackle him while simultaneously whipping his gun up and firing at the pod. A spiked net jolted up from the ground that would slice and dice any object caught in its clutches. The whole squad breathed a sigh of relief at the disaster avoided.

"Nice going, Sweet Cheeks," Finnick commended the boy.

"Aww, that's cute," Cashmere cooed as she pinched Peeta's face. "What a perfect nickname."

"I wasn't talking about _those_ cheeks," Finnick winked. Cato couldn't help but scowl as he went to stand by Peeta's side possessively.

Johanna and Finnick just cackled while Peeta shook his head, embarrassed. "We're on a mission here, people. Let's try to stay on track."

Just then, sirens began to blare inside the city limits. It was the Capitol alerting its citizens that the rebels had breached their walls. The other squads must have just ambushed the peacekeepers' barracks and began the attack while the Star Squad was busy dicking around for the cameras. They immediately put their mission into high gear, destroying targets as quickly as possible to get to the action.

As they moved closer, a hovercraft suddenly flew overhead. Strangely enough, it had no logo on it. It began to rain down parachutes onto the streets. Well, not all the streets. It rained down on Star Squad's street.

"Parachutes?" Brutus pondered. "Are we getting sent supplies?"

"This isn't the Hunger Games, you idiot!" Enobaria barked. "Only the Capitol sends parachutes. Everybody get down NOW!"

The Star Squad scattered and took refuge in doorways and ditches as parachutes started exploding. The blasts triggered undetonated pods and the controlled chaos they had been filming only a moment ago turned into hell. Sheer and unadulterated hell.

Peeta pulled Cato into an alleyway and they crouched close together as the blasts rocked their bodies. Cato grabbed Peeta and tucked the boy underneath him, trying to shield him from flying debris. When the explosions stopped, they hesitantly looked up to see the disaster unfolded. Rubble and fire littered the streets, and, unfortunately, they saw some bloodied limbs scattered about as well.

They quickly rushed out into the warzone looking for survivors. They found the decapitated corpse of Brutus and the dead body that the amputated limbs belonged to, Enobaria. Peeta squeezed Cato's hand in condolence, but the Career kept a stiff upper lip and moved on to find the living. They discovered Boggs and Mitchell helping Katniss take care of Haymitch, who had sustained a laceration to his face.

"Haymitch!" Peeta cried as he ran to his mentor.

"I'm okay, boy," the old victor assured. "Just a nasty cut marring the old noggin. I bet some would say it's an improvement."

The young rebel laughed, relieved that Haymitch was well enough to dish out his trademark humor. Johanna joined them then, limping badly, and informed them that Gloss and Cashmere had fallen. Finnick approached unscathed but mournful, claiming he was unsuccessful at reviving Thresh. Marvel was spotted carrying a defiant but very much alive Clove. Apparently, all she did was bump her head. She kept insisting Marvel put her down, but he refused, not wanting her to leave his arms after such a close call. Pollux eventually stumbled out of a crumbling shop, his camera surprisingly still intact. Castor was no where to be found. No one else showed up after that. These were the only survivors of Star Squad left.

"Some of us are too injured to move forward," Mitchell told Boggs. "What should we do?"

"I think now's the time to split up," Boggs decided. "Peeta, Mitchell, and I will move directly through the lines towards the mansion as President Coin requested. The rest of you stay and aid the wounded. When everyone is stable, join the rear of the rebel forces and help where you can."

"What!" Cato roared. "I'm not gonna get left behind. I want to fight!"

"Same here!" the other two Careers chimed in. Finnick, Katniss, and Johanna joined in agreement as well.

"I gave you all an order, Soldiers!" Boggs barked back at them. "Stand down!"

Cato approached Peeta then, desperate. "I don't want you to go without me. I want to be there to help you."

"I know, Cato," Peeta replied. "But I have to go alone. I have to do this."

"Let me come with you," the Career pleaded.

"If you come, I'll be spending all my time worrying about you. I need to focus and I can only do that if I know you're safe. You have to stay here."

Peeta sealed his decision by reaching up and pressing his lips firmly against the Career's. They kissed passionately, their tongues dancing to music only their hearts could hear. For a moment, they were oblivious to their squad; oblivious to the whole world. Their kiss was forceful. It held desperation, fear, longing, and a promise.

"I'll see you soon," Peeta whispered when he broke away. And with that, he and his sniper team were gone.

Cato stared blankly at the empty and broken street, the war-torn pavement mimicking his own heart. He looked over to see his fellow Careers staring back at him in sympathy and he brusquely turned away from them, not wanting their pity. He had to keep his mind occupied with the task before him or else he would get lost in the nightmare of imagining the dangers Peeta could face. Helplessness was not in a Career's vocabulary.

Cato and the others gathered the bodies of their fallen soldiers and placed them somewhere safe. They wrapped Johanna's ankle and slowed the bleeding on Haymitch's face. When everyone was stable, they moved forward to find the rebels. As the remainder of the Star Squad joined the rear of the rebel forces, they were met with some unexpected faces. Beetee was there, fidgeting nervously, and standing by his side was his faithful apprentice in the Special Intelligence sector, Foxface.

The old district 3 victor glanced their way as they approached and he looked ecstatic to see them.

"What are you doing here on the battlefield, Beetee?" Finnick asked, bewildered.

"I've come specifically for all of you," the genius replied. "I came with Foxface on my own volition with the secret mission of warning you all. Wait a minute... where are your snipers? Peeta, Boggs, and Mitchell?"

"They went on without us," Cato answered bitterly. "They're headed for the mansion right now."

"Then I've arrived too late," Beetee declared with horror. "Coin is plotting to kill them."


	22. War is Hell

**abugsaunt- You're awesome. I'm happy you liked it and I love it when I can make you laugh. As for Coin, you know what they say. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. And when you get to writing your smut chapters, I'll make sure to have my fire extinguisher on hand lol.**

**DrarryFrerard- Thank you. You are too kind :)**

**AliceLightningBug- Haha, yes. Shit's about to hit the fan.**

**sysi huhu- You're welcome. I always try to update as soon as possible, though I worry that the quality suffers for it. But I never want to just leave you hanging.**

**MangoMagic- There's definitely more action to come. And I think sweet and sexy is the best combo. Yes, Cato is coming after his boy!**

**Pale Is The New Tan- Thanks for the kind words! Gotta love Finnick's sexual humor. Coin is definitely gunning for Peeta. But you know Cato isn't going to stand for that. **

**sundragons9- Glad you liked Peeta taking control. I was hoping that when reading this, Coin wouldn't be viewed as a threat that way it would seem more believable that the tributes and mentors were taken by surprise by her betrayal just as much as the reader was.**

* * *

_"Then I've arrived too late," Beetee declared with horror. "Coin is plotting to kill them."_

**"**What do you mean Coin is plotting to kill them?" Cato demanded to know. This wasn't making any sense.

Beetee cleared his throat. "Well, technically she's been plotting to kill all of you, but with Peeta and his team out on their own right now, unaware of her intentions, I'd say your chances of survival are looking a lot better than theirs at the moment."

"Back up now, Beetee," Haymitch spoke as he rallied the remnants of the Star Squad together. "This is news to us. Start from the beginning. What's going on with President Coin?"

"Coin's behavior the past month or so has been quite concerning. As part of the Special Intelligence Sector, I am to be informed of anything dealing with the war immediately. There hasn't been a single step of this rebellion that I haven't been aware of. But then President Coin started to hold meetings with a select group of advisors that Special Intelligence was not invited to. Our sector has been nothing but loyal to her, so for us not to be disclosed on whatever top secret matter she was discussing in these meetings was very off putting. It wasn't sitting right with me so I had Foxface place spy equipment in Central Command. We discovered her plan to 'dispose' of all the tributes and past victors of the games, myself and Foxface included. She is first going to take out all the rescued tributes and mentors, and then pick off any remaining victor in the districts. Assigning you all to the same squad was just a matter of making it easier for phase one of extermination. She certainly never anticipated Peeta, Boggs, and Mitchell making it very far and actually getting to Snow."

"So you're saying that her plan is just to execute us all on the battlefield? In front of all the other rebels? That's the worst 'top secret' plan I've ever heard," Clove scoffed.

"Of course she'd never publicly execute us. Our districts wouldn't stand for it. In the meetings we spied on, she discussed somehow framing the Capitol for our deaths."

"The parachutes!" Katniss exclaimed, the evidence falling into place. "They weren't from the Capitol!" Upon her revelation, everyone else in the squad seemed to follow what the huntress was getting at.

"No wonder the hovercraft that dropped them didn't have a logo on it. It wasn't a Capitol craft; Coin sent it herself to kill us before we ever even made it into battle!" Johanna fumed.

"Wait. A hovercraft dropped parachutes and they almost killed you?" Beetee gasped in horror.

"Yes, I'm afraid you're a little late with this information, my friend," Haymitch declared. "How do you think I got this nasty cut on my face? Or the fact that we're missing a large number of our fellow mentors? Peeta, Boggs, and Mitchell were the only ones that separated, still alive, from our squad. Everyone else was killed when the parachutes exploded. It appears Coin's plan worked to some extent."

"My god," Beetee trembled. "Yes, those parachutes were definitely from 13. You see, I'm certain of this because I designed them myself. Coin told me they were to be used in the Capitol, but she so conveniently kept to herself that she meant to use them on you."

Cato was seething now from the revelation of the deadly setup that had killed his mentors. "Coin waited until our squad was separated from the rest of her troops. She was targeting us. I don't get it, Beetee. Why does she want us dead? What did we do? She's the one who pulled us from the arena and asked for our help! Are we really that disposable to her?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, young man," Beetee answered. "I believe the answer lies in the first secret meeting she held that initially tipped me off that something was wrong. I didn't have surveillance in Central Command at the time, so my guess is as good as yours."

"I have a theory," Foxface quietly offered. The sudden break from her trademark silence immediately grabbed everyone's attention. "I think that is exactly what we are; disposable. Saving us from the arena got her in good graces with our home districts and with all of us being in the Hunger Games, our 'celebrity' statuses gave her excellent propos. Now that we gave her what she wanted and the war is on its final push, she doesn't need us anymore. She wants us all to die and be martyrs for the cause, hoping our deaths will expedite victory."

The look of horror, anger, and betrayal took hold of every tribute and mentor's face. It was the realization that they all had been purposefully sent on this mission for it to be their final one. Coin's last wish for them: die for her.

"When this is over and Coin finds out that some of us made it out alive, it's gonna get ugly," Marvel stated.

"I say the moment we meet again, I give her a warm Hunger Games welcome," Johanna growled, instinctively clutching her side to where her axes would be.

"So, we now know that there are enemies on both sides. Where do we go from here?" Katniss questioned.

"It sounds like a very small group that is loyal to Coin is out for our blood," Finnick spoke. "The rest of 13's soldiers are unaware of their leader's malice and so they're still our allies. We need to keep fighting."

"And we need to find a way to reach Peeta," Cato included. "He needs to know Coin is making an attempt on his life."

"Well then, I propose we move forward," Haymitch suggested. "Fight alongside our brothers-in-arms. But spread out as to not draw attention to ourselves. We don't know who is in on Coin's plan. We'll head towards the mansion and pray we'll find Peeta along the way."

The tributes and mentors scattered into the sea of rebels, blending in with the rest of 13's troops. What they weren't aware of was that Pollux was still holding his camera, following them boldly through battle and filming everything. Beetee and Foxface trailed him closely, not wanting to be left behind. What Pollux didn't know was that his camera was hooked up to send a live feed of the action straight back to Coin. The district 13 president watched members of the Star Squad surviving her bombs and was now aware that the remaining tributes and mentors were alerted to her murderous plot against them. There was no way in hell she could let them live now. The longer they lived, the greater the risk of her plan's exposure. Her only option: do whatever it took to destroy them. She sent another hovercraft headed straight for the battlefield; a battlefield filled with the scattered Star Squad, peacekeepers, shell-shocked Capitol civilians, and her own district 13 soldiers.

The remnants of the Star Squad moved through the rebel lines, fighting the barrage of peacekeepers while also keeping an eye out for Peeta and his sniper team. As they made their way further to the front lines, the battle zone became utter pandemonium. Bullets whirled past, bodies littered the streets, screams of civilians caught in the crossfire flooded the city. Cato looked over just in time to see a bullet explode into Foxface's skull, knocking her body violently to the curve of the street. The blood pooled quickly and drained into the sewer, the Career shaking his head at the waste. She shouldn't have even been out here. She was with the Intelligence Sector, like Beetee. She wasn't trained for this. She didn't even have a helmet.

The adrenaline coursed through Cato's veins as he continued forward. Clove and Marvel soon joined up with him again and they pushed their way through the rebel lines. The Careers were killing anyone and anything that crossed their paths. The chaos was unreal. An entire life's training for the arena couldn't compare to the amount of bloodshed before them. War was truly hell.

As the battle raged on, the Capitol took desperate measures. Despite peacekeepers and civilians remaining in the city streets, all the disarmed pods were turned back on. One of the pods detonated and the earth began to move under their feet. Another pod detonated and steam began to shoot up from the cracks of the pavement. The city streets became a real life hades, rising up from the ground to swallow the earth and its living. Those too close to the cracks burned alive, their agonized screams echoing off the buildings with the sound of endless gunfire.

The Careers dodged the deadly fissures running along the pavement only to be shaken by the sound of another logo-less hovercraft approaching the battlefield. They quickly took cover in a looted shop along the street. As they hunkered down, prepared for the coming blasts, Cato spotted Peeta and his team far off in the distance. "I see Peeta!" he exclaimed to the others. The tall blonde jolted up from the safety of the shop to run after him, but Marvel quickly grabbed him by his bulletproof vest and pulled him back down as it began to rain parachutes; hundreds more than before. Rebels and peacekeepers alike looked up to the sky in naïve curiosity at the silver packages adorning the atmosphere. Some even foolishly grabbed them out of the air when they violently exploded in their hands. The sheer number of exploding parachutes was enough to fill the entire street with fire, halting the battle as everyone, soldier and civilian alike, hopelessly ran for their lives.

* * *

Peeta, Boggs, and Mitchell were closer up to the front lines, oblivious to President Coin's murder plot that had been exposed to the others. They were busy fighting the peacekeepers when they heard the explosion of parachutes from the rear of the rebel forces. They turned swiftly around to see the parachutes dropping closer and closer to them. They knew from previous experience what was about to happen.

"Take Cover!" Boggs barked.

Peeta and Mitchell quickly followed command as they sought refuge in an alleyway. They yelled for the other rebel men to join them, but the other soldiers were too oblivious to see the danger that dropped from above. Sure enough, the seemingly harmless parachutes began to explode.

"The others!" Peeta screamed, eyes wide with horror, reflecting the fiery scene unfolded before him. Flames engulfed the buildings all around the young boy. It brought him back to the moment in the arena when the forest had been set ablaze, the flames following him and Katniss, chasing them down to engulf their bodies; to engulf everything. He felt the arena around him all over again.

With fire encasing the sniper team, there was no way out of the alleyway; at least not above ground. A wall of flame separated them from the thousands of warring men as Mitchell hoisted up a manhole cover, opening the entrance to the darkness of the Capitol sewer line. They crawled into the underground sewer system as Boggs reprogrammed the Holo to project the twisting maze of subterranean tunnels. Peeta remained in soldier mode, focused on the task at hand. But the unknown fates of all those he cared for that were left behind amid the fire storm above weighed heavy in the back of his mind. The sooner he succeeded in his mission, the sooner this would all be over. The men trudged on, making straight for the mansion underground.

* * *

When the parachutes stopped exploding, the Careers precariously ventured back out to the streets. They took stock of the massacre as hundreds of blackened bodies from both sides were scattered throughout the battlefield. "Peeta!" Cato desperately cried as he ran through the sea of corpses to where he last saw the boy. There was no sign of Peeta, but Cato stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted dark, hairy shadows sprinting into an alleyway, slithering down an open manhole to the sewer. They were definitely not human. The Careers raised their guns in defense, but the creatures paid no mind to their presence as they continued descending underground.

"Those were mutts!" Clove realized.

"Why would they be going into the sewer? We're right here." Marvel pondered.

Clove's eyes glassed over then. "Because there's something more important than us in the sewer… I think I know where Peeta's team went."

Clove's deduction sent Cato into a frenzy. "They're going after Peeta! We have to stop them!"

Without hesitation, the Careers perilously followed the mutts into the underbelly of the Capitol, unfazed by the odds that they would never see the light of day again.


	23. Stay With Me

**abugsaunt- Coin is a bitch, just like in the original. Sometimes you just can't mess with Collins' perfection. And your subtle hint is right on the money ;)**

**Insanitywriter- Of course I had to kill them. Hunger Games fanfic; people must die. And your instincts were right. I'm pretty sure if you were in the rebellion you'd kick some major ass. **

**Guest- Hopefully that omg was a good one. Not an "omg, this story is shit." Although, it's okay if you think that :)**

**Pale Is The New Tan- RIP Foxface, such an underrated character. I'm using the mutts from the first arena, not the ones in Mockingjay. Not that it matters, but the ones in Mockingjay creeped me the fuck out. I hate them.**

* * *

In the darkness of the sewer, fatigue was setting in as the sniper team of Peeta, Boggs, and Mitchell trudged forward. Bogg's Holo gave light and projected the simplest path to the mansion amidst a complicated network of drainage pipes and shafts. No one was aware of who was alive after such a disastrous explosion of pods and parachutes above ground. Even in the dim glow of the Holo, Boggs could see the exhaustion in his two soldiers' faces.

"We still have a considerable distance to go," Boggs declared. "I don't believe anyone saw us enter the sewer. Hell, I don't believe anyone knows if we're even still alive. I think it's safe to rest. We want to be at our peak when we infiltrate the mansion."

The men hunkered down and Peeta volunteered to take first watch. Amid the light snoring of the older men, Peeta's mind wandered to a different time, a different place. As he mindlessly chewed on some dried rations, he found himself reminiscing about his life before the Games. The blue-eyed baker thought a great deal about his family as he sat in the silence of the underworld city. His older brothers were the typical annoying bullies, but he had plenty of good memories with them. Now they were dead and would never be a day older than the day the bombs hit 12. They were denied the chance to grow old. Peeta thought that if he somehow managed to survive all this, in just a couple more years he would officially be older than his older brothers. It shouldn't ever be that way. Peeta then thought of his mother. The woman was a temperamental shrew, hitting Peeta and his brothers over the stupidest shit when they were younger. She hadn't hit them since they had grown up and became so much stronger than her, but it didn't stop her from the constant nagging and yelling she did up until Peeta was reaped. Still, he loved her. She was his mother and he remembered the good times with her too, no matter how few and far between they were. Hell, he smiled at the thought that her crude behavior was like a special type of training he endured. He could use the coping techniques he learned from dealing with her if he was ever captured and tortured. _My mother, the preparer for Capitol torture,_ Peeta chuckled to himself. He had to appreciate that, in the very least, she had toughened him up.

Peeta finally thought back to his father; a quiet man, but his affection for his family was as clear as the day was long. Every ounce of love for life and the beauty Peeta saw in it he felt he owed to his father. Although the old man was quiet, he was always understood. His jovial demeanor was a guiding light for Peeta as he grew up in the shithole that was district 12. Peeta would only get to see that light in his memories now; memories that slowly fade, despite how hard you fight to keep them. The baker's son promised himself that whatever life he had left to live, he would spend it cherishing those memories and living it to the fullest, the way his father had always wished for him.

As night fell, Peeta was suddenly pulled from his silent memorial by low growls in the distance. His head jerked to the sound and his pulse hastened. _What the fuck?_ He thought, alarmed. _That was no human._ He quickly roused his team and the older soldiers strained to catch what their young comrade had heard. The growls were clear, but they were far away. The team gathered their supplies and hurried forward, determined to keep the large gap between them and whatever ominous creature was making those sounds.

As the team gained ground towards the mansion, they heard the echoing of marching boots from ahead. Growling still behind and boots now ahead, the men silently agreed to face forward to the more familiar threat. As they turned the corner, they were met with the source of the boots; a small but armed group of peacekeepers. The firefight ensued as the team took cover behind hanging pipes. Boggs discovered a narrow shaft to his right.

"This way!" He ordered his men as he headed down the shaft. Peeta and Mitchell followed suit while the peacekeepers stayed hot on their trail.

One of the peacekeepers tracking them rubbed up against the narrow walls of the shaft and triggered a pod. The effect was immediate as light ascended from the sewer floor. The fluorescent beams seemed to have a paralyzing quality to them as every soul trapped within the light froze on contact. Peeta watched in horror as Mitchell became trapped in the light, his body stiff like wax. And just like wax, the flesh of the imprisoned men began to melt off their bones. All the peacekeepers were reduced to puddles of warm goo, but it had cost the rebel team a dear and true friend.

Peeta felt the rations he ate earlier coming back up when Boggs grabbed him violently and stared him dead in the eyes. Peeta saw his own terrified reflection, but it was distorted by the tears welling up in his commander's steely gaze.

Boggs choked out to his young soldier through gritted teeth, "Now's not the time to fall apart. Take the horror and hate you feel and use it as fuel for your fight. We've got a war to win in Mitchell's honor!"

The men continued forward with infinite resolve but the danger was far from over. They took extra precautions to keep from triggering more pods, but all the earlier commotion had drawn the growling dangerously close.

Peeta suddenly heard the growls coming from right behind him and his mind flashed to a pivotal moment from his past. A 7-year old boy, running through the woods outside of 12, crying for help as feral dogs descended upon him. Haymitch and the other rebels from 12 had saved him that day and introduced him to the rebellion. He had told them he was indebted to them forever, and he intended on paying his debt. He wasn't that little boy anymore. There was no more running. It was time to make his stand.

The teenage rebel turned to face not feral dogs, but giant wolf-like muttations barreling towards him and Boggs. The two soldiers stood their ground as they fired their weapons into the unforgiving stampede of beasts.

The shots echoed throughout the sewer and reached the Careers. "Did you hear that!" Clove exalted. "That has to be them!"

"The mutts must have just gotten to them. We have to hurry!" Marvel shouted.

The Careers sprinted furiously through the underground maze towards the sound of the shots. They cared neither for the reckless splashing of their boots nor for the peril that lie ahead. Trained from childhood to stare death in the face, each Career faced danger with a vigor that would shame the toughest of men. As they raced forward, they eventually reached the entrance to the shaft. They heard the shots from inside and entered the narrow tunnel to find themselves stepping into puddles of human remains.

"What is that god-awful smell?" Clove gagged as she shined a flashlight down on the ground. Amid the pools of boiled blood and melted flesh were remnants of white peacekeeper uniforms. The Careers made a correct deduction from the reeking evidence at their feet.

"Holy Shit!" Marvel cried. "What do you think happened to them?"

"Who gives a fuck," Cato retorted. "They're one less problem for us now. We have to keep moving. We're getting close." The brute continued forward, unfazed by the ghastly demise of his enemy. Nothing would stop him from finding Peeta. He would move mountains for that boy. Marvel and Clove followed quickly, oblivious to the one puddle with bits of burnt rebel armor.

As they finally arrived at the scene, they took in the intensity of the fight. Peeta and Boggs were backed into a corner, rapidly running out of ammo as they unloaded their fury on the staggering number of beasts. Staying true to their old fighting techniques, the Careers instinctively formed a phalanx and moved forward, back to back so that no one was left vulnerable. They opened fire on the muttations, catching the creatures by surprise as they turned around to face their new foes. The Careers blasted their way through the swarm of mutts, reached the exhausted sniper team, and circled around them, protecting the two soldiers from the beasts.

"Cato!" Peeta rejoiced. "What are you doing down here? You were supposed to stay behind where it's safe!"

Between bursts of gunfire, Cato turned around to smugly smirk at the boy. "I believe a certain someone told me once that I was never one for blind obedience. I think he hit the nail on the head with that one."

"Sounds like this 'certain someone' knows you pretty well," Peeta smiled.

"Yes, he does. He's the only person I've ever let in before. And there's no way in hell I'd ever just stay behind and let him go."

Despite the darkness and pandemonium surrounding him, Peeta's signature blush glowed underneath his dirty cheeks. He drew his weapon back up and he and Boggs joined the Careers as they took down more mutts. Cato sensed someone staring at him and when he looked over, it wasn't Peeta; it was Boggs.

"What?" Cato demanded in defense over the roar of gunfire. "You gonna reprimand me for not following your orders, _Commander_?"

"Not at all, soldier," Boggs called back. "In fact, quite the opposite. I was wrong about you. I'm glad you're here with me... I'm glad you're here with Peeta."

Cato just stared, affected, at the older man before simply nodding and the two alpha males went right back to fighting, as if nothing happened.

"I think now's a good a time as any to tell you guys that Beetee paid us a visit," Marvel interrupted as he shouted to the sniper team. "He believes Coin sent those parachutes. He says they were actually his design. The whole 'Star Squad' arrangement was a trap to reign us in and kill us."

"What!" Peeta exclaimed in shock. "What are you talking about? Where is this coming from?"

"It's true, Peeta," Cato fumed. "She's been holding secret meetings to assassinate any and all tributes and victors. Why? We don't know yet."

"There has to be some mistake," Boggs bit back defensively. "Those parachutes not only endangered us, but that second wave killed countless natives of 13. Madam President would never do that to her own men."

"Are you willing to bet your life on it?" Cato challenged. The older man turned forward then and fell silent.

"Let's just focus on one problem at a time," Peeta suggested, though still very distracted by the news. "Trap or not, we made it this far. I'm getting Snow if it's the last thing I do."

"Well you and I are running low on ammo," Boggs informed the younger boy. "We won't make it to Snow if we don't get out of here now."

"We got this," Clove assured her commander. "Go on ahead and we'll catch up as soon as we smoke the last of these freaks."

The Careers continued firing while Peeta and Boggs retreated behind them and checked their supplies. When a path was cleared, the two made their break for the exit. As they departed, Peeta turned to look back at his savior. Cato was furiously firing away but managed to glance up and catch the younger boy's gaze. He gave the smaller blonde a wink and noticed Peeta was trying to tell him something. What he was saying, Cato wasn't sure but the smile on Peeta's face ensured it must be something good. When the Career glanced back up again, Peeta was gone.

The mutts just kept coming as the Careers reloaded and took them out. After what seemed like an eternity, the last of the vicious beasts were finally struck down. The rebel teens were exhausted, but victorious.

"Shit. That was intense," Marvel got out in between huffs.

"We can't stop now," Cato ordered. "We have to meet up with Peeta and Boggs. They might be going back up above ground soon and we don't want to lose them."

"Kay," Clove submitted, "but don't get mad if we move a little slow. I'm fuckin' wore out."

The group moved through the mass of furry corpses, trying to make their way to the exit of the shaft. As they stepped over the bodies, one began to silently move and rise up from the dead.

"Cato!" Marvel shrieked as he fumbled with his tangled gun strap to lift his weapon. Cato turned swiftly and was met with giant claws that pierced his flesh. Before the beast could take another swipe, Clove intervened with a quick barrage of bullets and the mutt collapsed on her district partner. Her and Marvel rushed to Cato's aid and hoisted the dead creature off him. The wounded boy was desperately clutching his neck, his hands gripped tight on his throat and gushing through his fingers was blood. So much blood.

"Fuck! Cato!" Clove whimpered, trembling. She was panicked. She didn't know what to do. She held her district partner tight, elevating him and holding his throat to try and slow the bleeding.

"It's okay. You're gonna be okay," She stated firmly, as if willing it so. But her courage and confidence faltered as soon as she felt the involuntary seizing overtaking Cato's weakened body. Her little hands, slickened with blood, kept slipping from his seeping throat. Marvel took over, applying pressure to the deep gashes while Clove gently stroked the platinum wisps of hair from her partner's forehead. She took in the paleness of his lips, his green eyes glassing over, and began to sob. Cato's eyelids grew heavy. He was so cold now. So tired.

"Don't go to sleep," He could hear Clove pleading to him. Her voice seemed so small; distant even. It faded into whispers and he felt himself slipping. He heard another voice call out to him. _Peeta?_ "Stay with me... Please... Cato... Stay with... me..." the voice drifted off as Cato drifted away.


	24. Nothing Ever Changes

**abugsaunt- Well, wait no more. And I don't mean for you to cry, although to have such an emotion makes me feel like the story is having a strong effect, which is a good thing I'd say.**

**DrarryFrerard- Thank you. I'm definitely putting Cato and your little uke sweetheart through the wringer.**

**sysi huhu- I've updated! Anything can happen when the author is cruel enough ;)**

**HungerWho37- Awesome! Glad to have my "first reviewer ever" back with me. I'd hate to make you cry.**

**Pale Is The New Tan- Ooh, thank you. I always like to put you on the edge. But, I agree. Cato's too hot to die... or is he? Dun dun DUNNN!**

* * *

Peeta followed blindly behind Boggs as they raced through the underground maze of tunnels, reaching ever closer to the mansion. Even with extraordinary caution, they couldn't prepare for the newly hidden pods not detected by Boggs' Holo.

They tripped one pod that spewed black goo with toxic gas seeping noxiously from it. It blocked the path the Holo had instructed them to take and they were now going down an uncharted passageway. Boggs' longer stride had landed him several yards ahead when his boot triggered yet another pod. The pod detonated, creating a concentrated blast that appeared to consume the commanding soldier. The shockwave reached Peeta and the young blonde was violently thrown into the wall. He could neither see nor hear anything as his senses reeled from the blast. When he came too, he crawled forward to find his wounded leader. Boggs was hit hard by the mortar from the explosion, severing both legs. He was bleeding out fast. The excruciating pain etched along his rugged face was too much for Peeta to bear.

"We have to stop the bleeding," Peeta grunted as he rummaged through his supplies. The first aid kit was for child's play compared to the carnage that lay before him.

"Don't bother, Peeta," Boggs groaned. "I'm as good as dead."

"Don't say that!" Peeta bit back, tears starting to flow. "I won't let that happen. I'll get help."

"No one can help me now. You have to carry on without me. But you can't go back up above ground by yourself. You need cover. Go back and get Cato and the others. They've proved themselves worthy. I know they'll have your back."

Boggs struggled then with every ounce of strength he had left to transfer the prime security clearance of the Holo over to Peeta. The rebel teen could barely sputter out his name into the device amid his debilitating sobs as a green light trapped and scanned his body.

Boggs handed him the Holo. "Take it, Peeta. Keep going. I believe in you." And with those last words, the life left the good commander's eyes.

Peeta just kneeled there, motionless, clutching the Holo in a death grip as he fought to regain his sanity. He finally bent over, placed his hand on Boggs' face to close his lifeless eyes, and stood before him. "Thank you, for everything," he whispered as his three fingers came to his lips and then outstretched to salute the fallen soldier. The young boy turned and ran back to the shaft to retrieve back up.

As Peeta approached the entrance to the shaft, he didn't hear the sound of gunfire. Assuming all the mutts had just been successfully killed, he rushed in to find the three Careers strangely huddled together. Clove was crying.

"Don't go to sleep," he could hear the normally abrasive girl plead. He shined his flashlight over to them and saw the three covered in blood; Cato's blood. He flew to the fading boy's side and cupped his bloody cheek. At every corner, it seemed Peeta's life was morphing into nothing more than a never-ending nightmare.

"He's still alive," Marvel assured him. "Just unconscious. One of the mutts wasn't dead. Blitz attack. We were just getting ready to find you."

Peeta leaned over the sleeping boy. "Stay with me," he whimpered, grasping the taller blonde's limp hand. "Please, Cato. Stay with me."

Cato's face only continued to grow paler; the pressure from Marvel's hand was only doing so much to slow the hemorrhaging.

Peeta still spoke to Cato, hoping he could somehow get through. His tears were falling on the boy's sallow face, mixing with his blood."I know you didn't hear me before when I left and I don't know if you can hear me now; I was trying to tell you that I loved you. And I meant it. I love you. I love you. I love you. Please, don't leave me."

Clove placed a hand on Peeta's shoulder. "His pulse is weak, but it's there. He's strong, Peeta. If we can find him help soon enough, he'll pull through. I just know it."

"Take him back to where you came," Peeta pleaded. "There has to be first responders there aiding the parachute victims by now. They'll get him the help he needs. Please, you have to hurry."

"And what? Just leave you and Boggs to face Snow by yourselves? What are you planning to do?" Marvel inquired.

Peeta didn't have it in him to admit that Boggs was already dead. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch; that's what I'm planning to do" Peeta declared through hot tears. "The sooner this ends, the sooner you and Clove will be safe again; the sooner Cato will be safe too. I'll do whatever it takes. I'll risk it all."

The plan wasn't up for debate as Peeta helped Marvel get a better grip on Cato's body before picking him up and carrying him out of the shaft. Marvel promised Peeta he'd get Cato out, while Clove walked faithfully beside him, leaning over to keep pressure on her district partner's neck. Peeta reprogrammed his Holo and heartbreakingly parted ways with the Careers. Unable to retreat and face Coin's wrath, the only thing left for him to do was move forward and risk it all to get Snow and end this forsaken war. For Peeta, it was worth his life.

The Holo slowly guided him through the sewer to the aboveground entrance closest to the mansion. Peeta hurled himself up the rungs of the ladder to sweet freedom as light from above met his eyes. He had managed to safely navigate underground all the way to the rebels' front line.

The front line of soldiers had managed to push their way into the heart of the city. They had breached the Capitol's first line of defense and now thousands of Capitol civilians were running and screaming madly as they tried to escape the firefight. The throng of people, thrashing about, unarmed and frightened, were screaming and scurrying towards any means of shelter. They were caught in the crossfire and many of their bodies littered no man's land as the war raged on. Peeta made it to the front and took his position. He joined alongside some familiar faces: soldiers Jackson, Holmes, Leeg 1 and 2, and even Gale. The highly praised soldiers were certainly shocked to see him.

"Where's your team, Soldier Mellark?" Jackson called out to him.

"They fell back at the underground tunnels," was all Peeta could muster to tell her.

He saw a look of deep pain across Jackson's furrowed brow. He knew she and Boggs were close comrades, but her immense grief suggested his commander meant more to her than just as a friend. Peeta's heart ached but he simply lifted his gun up and helped push the front line forward.

Gale called out to him amid the fire fight. "Katniss?" was all he could manage.

"Alive," Peeta shouted bluntly as his hand never left the trigger. In all honesty, he really didn't know.

The front line tirelessly pushed their way into the City Circle. It seemed so long ago that Peeta was atop a chariot, parading through these very streets in his façade of flames alongside Katniss. Now the flames around him were real. No one was chanting his name this time. Only the sound of gunfire and the screaming of bombs and the dying filled the Circle now.

Through the smoke and debris Peeta could just make out Snow's mansion, ominously challenging him across the wide expanse of the City Circle. There were so many more civilians packed in the circle, despondent with nowhere else to go. It was clear that many Capitol citizens were delusional enough to believe Snow would care for them and let them seek refuge in his mansion. They were all shut out of the grand building and riots were breaking out.

"I have to complete my mission," Peeta told his fellow soldiers. "Are you with me?"

The group agreed adamantly and guarded the young rebel as they made their way closer to the mass of rioting citizens outside the mansion. Gale had taken the initiative to search the bodies of fallen civilians and he stole their clothes and passed them around to Peeta, Jackson, and the others. Disguised in tasteless Capitol garb, they weaseled their way through the riots to one of the mansion's side walls. Lined all around the building were peacekeepers. It was now or never. They had to infiltrate.

Peeta took out the Holo and prepared to use it one last time. "Get down," he warned the others. The soldiers laid low on the ground as Peeta cocked his arm back.

"Nightlock! Nightlock! Nightlock!" He shouted as he hurled the Holo towards the rush of peacekeepers guarding the side wall. The Holo's explosion rocked the side of the mansion, sending pieces of building as well as peacekeepers flying towards them. The human chest being a cavity, the impact of the detonation exploded the peacekeepers' bodies; their own bones becoming shrapnel to lodge in the other peacekeepers around them.

Gale, Jackson, and the others rose up from the ground and followed Peeta into the newly gaping hole of the mansion. They silently crept through the glorious halls, weapons drawn and at the ready. Each room was checked out and cleared until they came across a closed door, light seeping underneath the crack.

"On my count," Jackson whispered to the group. "One, two, three!"

Gale kicked in the door and the soldiers rushed in to find Seneca Crane alone and cowering behind a computer. His eyes grew wide as he fell out of his chair and met Peeta's glare.

"I should have known you'd come for me one day, you little punk," Seneca sneered through trembling lips. Peeta just held his gaze, hiding the burning hatred he felt for the man. He refused to let the evil bastard see just how much he affected him. That piece of shit had tried to burn him and Katniss alive back in the arena; all from the comfort and safety of his little gameroom. Comfort and safety were two things Peeta insured Seneca would never have again.

Without a word, the young rebel lifted his gun and shot the Gamemaker point blank. The bullet lodged between Seneca's eyes, hurling his body backwards from the impact. Peeta didn't even wince. The sound of the shot attracted some unwanted attention as peacekeepers could be heard coming down the hall.

"Finish your mission, Soldier Mellark," Jackson insisted. "We'll stay back and keep the enemy off your tail."

Peeta stared into the eyes of each comrade, unwilling to leave them behind to face the uncertainty.

"Go, Peeta," Gale nudged him.

"Thank you," Peeta softly replied, a warm smile of genuine gratitude gracing his lips. He graciously took the escape they offered him as the group of soldiers stayed behind to stave off the slow influx of peacekeepers coming into the mansion. Peeta found himself warily ascending a grand staircase, all alone.

Peeta crept through the upper level of the mansion, eyes trained on the slightest of movement. The halls were eerily silent. As he turned a corner, he discovered one door left wide open; the light shining into the hall as if inviting the young boy in. Snow had to be in there. Peeta held his breath as he defensively moved in for the attack. He had found his holy grail. There sat President Coriolanus Snow in an adorned armchair in the corner of what could only be assumed as his bedroom. The entire room was decorated with the most lavish of art and furniture. A gigantic plush bed draped with a silk canopy above it was the focal point of the room. On the opposite side hung a large golden-framed mirror above a pearl-encrusted vanity table. Peeta saw none of this as his eyes were trained only on Snow. He drew his weapon and started forward when he was suddenly blindsided by a powerful blow. The impact knocked his gun clear out of his hands as he fell violently to the floor. Seeing stars, Peeta painfully looked up to witness his assailant; a monstrous man in a spotless peacekeeper uniform.

Peeta was left all alone. No backup and now no weapon. The only thing standing between him and Snow was this peacekeeper. He was no ordinary peacekeeper. He was a giant of a man the likes of which Peeta had never seen. He was much larger than Cato, even larger than Thresh. A part of Peeta seriously considered that the "man" wasn't a man at all; he was more like another muttation, genetically engineered by the Capitol to be the ultimate bodyguard. How was a 16 year-old kid supposed to get past this brick wall of a beast?

Snow spoke from his chair. "I must admit, my child, I'm incredibly impressed you've made it this far, given the obstacles you've had to overcome. Nevertheless, your journey ends here. I've promised this fine gentleman that he could have the honor of dealing with you personally."

The giant peacekeeper slowly encroached on the young boy, smiling hungrily before speaking to him. "You know, _Peeta_, before this whole 'rebellion' shit went down, I had already known I'd be spending time with you one-on-one. Granted, this wasn't the way I had initially anticipated it on happening, but life is quirky sometimes. Wouldn't you agree?"

Still reeling from the powerful punch, Peeta decided to buy himself some time by humoring the man. "Agreed. So, how exactly did you 'initially anticipate' on meeting me?"

The peacekeeper smirked. "Well, with that training score you got and the number of sponsors lined up to help you in case of emergency, I was confident you would emerge as Victor from the arena."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence but I fail to see your point," Peeta scoffed. "If I had won, I would've returned home. I certainly wouldn't have spent a moment more than I had to in this shitty Capitol, especially with fuckin' peacekeepers like you everywhere."

"That's what you think, love," the beastly man snickered. "Didn't you watch your little buddy Finnick's propo? Everything he said was true. Victors don't get to just 'go home.' There are things expected of them. They're a hot commodity when they win and the Capitol people want their fill. For the right price, President Snow lets them. Now, I've been the President's personal bodyguard for years. I've earned special 'privileges.' If you survived the arena, I was already promised an evening with you."

Peeta felt bile rising in the back of his throat. "You're fuckin' delusional if you'd think for a second I'd let you touch me."

"Hmm, I don't think there's much you could do to stop me, babe. Besides, I've heard that line before. That's what all the victors say at first. But that's before they know that they either do what they're told or their loved ones die. You now know that's how the handsome Finnick Odair got to be known as the Capitol 'whore.' He's been a favorite amongst the Capitol people for nearly 10 years. You would have been too if you hadn't fuckin' ruined everything with this stupid rebellion. Hell, while you were still in the arena, President Snow was already lining up offers from the most prestigious men and women of the Capitol. You were going for a lot of money, darling. You were nothing more than a prize to be passed around. And the fine president here was going to pass you to me first. The things I'd do to you..."

"All the more reason to take this son of a bitch down," Peeta hissed as he glanced in Snow's direction. The bastard just shot him a sickly sweet smile. He was clearly enjoying the show. "It doesn't matter anyway. My family's dead now, so there is no leverage anymore. You'll get me over my dead body."

"That can be arranged."

The peacekeeper lunged at Peeta then, who lithely dodged the towering man's advance. The man yielded sheer power behind his punches, but his size made him slow. Peeta thought if he could just keep dodging him long enough, the beast would tire himself out and he would get the opportunity to reach for his gun. The young rebel kept backing away until his boot caught on a turned-up part of a rug just as the monster threw another punch. Peeta tried to keep his balance while getting out of the way.

Unfortunately, he didn't move fast enough and the peacekeeper managed to connect his fist to Peeta's face. The power behind the mammoth-of-a-man's punch left Peeta dazed, tasting the blood now oozing from his mouth. He was stunned long enough for the peacekeeper to grab him by the neck and pick him up. The smaller boy was left dangling, his air cut off by the large hands strangling his throat. The peacekeeper brought Peeta face-to-face with his steely black eyes.

"By the time I'm done with you, bitch, you're gonna be begging for death."

"Fuck you!" Peeta managed to choke out before spitting blood right into the peacekeeper's face, enraging the man. The giant monster threw Peeta across the room, slamming his young body into the mirror above the vanity table and shattering it to pieces. The boy fell onto the table and tumbled off, landing painfully on the floor amid the pieces of broken mirror. As Peeta struggled to pull himself up, he felt a burning radiating on the back of his shoulder. Reaching towards the pain, he pulled out a large shard of mirror embedded into his shoulder blade. Peeta caught a glimpse of himself in the shard of mirror he pulled from his body. The glass was covered in his own blood, yet his reflection showed through the crimson. He saw himself, all alone, but very much alive. He was still alive. The look in his sapphire eyes burned brightly with the fight that he had held his entire life. He was the only one left to avenge his family, his friends, and his brothers-in-arms. It was time to show the world what he stood for. And looking up into the soulless and snake-like eyes of Snow watching across the room, he knew he wouldn't stand for this anymore. He stood for freedom, equality, and a good, peaceful life for every district. A good life for him and Cato. _I'll fight to my last breath to get it. _

Peeta was suddenly pulled from his silent declaration by the Peacekeeper violently grabbing his ankle and dragging him across the floor. The peacekeeper straddled the boy but didn't notice that Peeta still held the bloody shard of mirror in his hand. As the man began to hungrily tear the waistline of Peeta's pants, the young boy screamed and jammed the splinter of glass deep into the monster's jugular. The glass went much deeper than what the mutt's claw managed to do to Cato. A geyser of blood erupted from the peacekeeper's neck as he stumbled off Peeta and clamored to staunch the violent flow. Peeta merely backed away and watched as the peacekeeper slowly collapsed onto the ground and twitched, his blood seeping into the lush carpet at an astounding rate. It wasn't long till the monster stopped moving altogether. _Good riddance._

Wounded and dazed, Peeta slowly turned to face an angry yet resigned President Snow still sitting in his chair.

"Well, my child, it seems the odds were in your favor after all. That is, until Coin finds you."

"What are you talking about?" Peeta questioned, although he already knew.

"I have eyes in my streets, you know. I saw those parachutes falling from the hovercraft. Haven't you noticed that there hasn't been a single _Capitol_ craft in the air? We lost the majority of our fleet in the dogfight during the bombing of 12. We were forced to ground the last of them. That wasn't us who bombed your squad; that was your dear President Coin."

"I don't believe you," Peeta bit back. The problem was, he did.

"Think now, child. If I had access to a hovercraft, do you really believe I'd still be here? My dear, foolish boy. What do you think is going to happen to you when all this is over? You refused to be a pawn for my games so instead you naively stumbled into becoming a pawn for someone else's. "

"Coin wouldn't do that. I've done nothing but helped her in this war. Why would she betray me now?"

"Indeed, you have helped her. Tremendously. The problem is you've gained too much influence through doing that. You have more of an influence on this war than any other rebel, even her. So what do you think is going to happen to you once this war is over? People are going to name _you_ as the hero of this rebellion. They're going to put_ you_ on a pedestal above President Coin. I'm sure you know just as well as I that she doesn't share the spotlight with anyone. She saved you from that arena because she could use you. Once your usefulness runs out, she's going to kill you."

Peeta couldn't argue because he knew the man was right. Coin had even told him in the beginning he was the face of the rebellion. When the rebellion ended, what use would he be to her? He would be better off dead and he knew Coin wouldn't mind arranging that. Snow had given him the reason behind the parachute attack that he and the others were looking for. But what Snow said next took the severity of the situation to the next level.

"And the districts have been fighting for so long now. They may have claimed victory, but it came at a great cost. The districts are so weak now and the Capitol is too. Coin's plan worked perfectly. My city has exhausted all of its resources by battling the districts that it just couldn't stand a chance against a fresh-faced and unscathed district 13. And the rest of the districts are in no condition to fight off district 13 now either."

"The districts don't need to fight off 13," Peeta fought back, confused. "They're not the enemy; they're allies."

"That's just what Coin wanted everyone to think. Once she claims victory over my city, she'll order her troops to go after controlling the districts too. I believe I did your little district 12 a favor by destroying it before 13 got its hands on it."

The mention of his obliterated home boiled Peeta's blood. "We were promised that victory would mean independence for the districts, not simply trading one dictator for another."

"Didn't you take history in school, child? District 13 was the one that started the Dark Days long ago. They started it only to let the other districts take the fall when it failed. They even made a deal with us to play dead in exchange for immunity. All these years, the other districts have been forced to send their children to die as punishment for what 13 began. Coin doesn't care about you or any of the districts. All she wants is power. That's one of the many things her and I have in common. I promise you, boy, you can kill me like I know you want to, but nothing will change. Nothing ever changes."

Peeta could no longer take the crushing blow of the tyrant's words so he moved forward to kill the snake with his bare hands. Just then, he felt a friendly pressure on his shoulder, gently holding him back.

"Don't give him the satisfaction of a quick, merciful death," Jackson spoke low as her hand rested on the boy. "The front lines have made it here, including the rest of your squad. The peacekeepers have surrendered and the civilian riots have been contained. The Capitol has fallen. Let's walk out with Snow, alive in our hands, for everyone to see."

As the doors to the mansion opened, a sea of joyous rebels cheered and they cleared a path for Peeta, Jackson, Gale, and the others to walk through with President Snow as their prisoner. Pollux pushed through the celebratory crowd to capture the moment on film as history was being made. The live feed from his camera unknowingly went straight to Coin…


	25. No Longer Left Unsaid

**abugsaunt- Aww, family game night sounds awesome. Tell your mom I said hi back! I absolutely loved Boggs in Mockingjay. He was amazing and one of my favs of the entire trilogy.**

**Insanitywriter- Me? Give anyone a break in this story? No way! That peacekeeper was just another thing to add to the unsettling horrors of the Capitol. And I'm a little jealous of your light saber.**

**CupcakeSprinkles14- I despised Coin with a passion when I was reading the original. I knew she'd be trouble from the very beginning. Peeta will always have the fight in him. I think it's one of the things we (and Cato) love so much about him ;)**

**Pale Is The New Tan- I'm terrible with short and choppy chapters. But I get them out quicker that way so I hope you can forgive me :( Anywho, you always leave such wonderful reviews and I love giving you updates.**

**HungerWho37- Having Peeta kill that peacekeeper was a highlight for me while writing that last chapter. Is that weird?**

* * *

The sea of rebels in front of the mansion had broken out into celebratory song, firing their guns in the air for victory. Cheers for Peeta could be heard amongst the celebrations as everyone tried to reach him, touch him, and congratulate him. Despite the high of victory, Peeta's mind drew him to other matters. The boy stuck closely to Gale's side.

"Gale, I need you to help get me out of here," Peeta whispered to his fellow soldier as he let Jackson and the others take Snow into official rebel custody. Peeta hung his head low while Gale covered him with his jacket and they distanced themselves from the spectacle of Snow's arrest, working their way through the massive crowd. Unaware, Pollux continued to cover Snow's capture and the two boys slipped stealthily away from the scene.

"Where are we going, Peeta?" Gale whispered as they pushed through the masses.

"I'm reuniting you with Katniss and I'm finding Cato. But I can't have Coin knowing where I am. I promise I'll explain later."

Gale maneuvered the covered boy through the crowd until he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Gale!" Katniss exclaimed from somewhere on his left. He ventured himself and Peeta over to find her with Haymitch. The two embraced and Peeta looked up, thankful yet still anxious.

"I'm so glad to see you both alive!" Peeta exulted to both his partner and mentor. "Have you found Marvel and Clove? Cato's been hurt and they took him to get help. I have to find them."

"You just ended a fucking war and yet I somehow knew that'd be the only thing on your mind, boy," Haymitch replied. "We saw them a long time ago comin' out of the damn sewer carrying your mate. Said he'd been mauled trying to save you and Boggs. We got him help just in time. Finnick and Johanna took over and carried him to the field medics. Beetee's with them too, I think. But don't worry; I heard he's gonna pull through."

"Where is he now?" Peeta probed his mentor further, panicked and relieved at the same time.

"We'll bring you to him," Haymitch offered. "I gotta get my face looked at anyway."

The field medics and first responders had set up shop in one of the Capitol's fancy hospitals that had been abandoned when the rebels invaded. It still contained all the luxury and life-saving devices they could dream of. Entering the building, the place was a madhouse. But sure enough, they found Finnick, Johanna, Marvel, and Clove sitting against a wall outside one of the rooms.

"Cato?" Peeta asked urgently of them.

"He's in there, asleep," Marvel informed him. "Dr. Aurelius is in there now."

Just then, the good doctor snuck out the door. He immediately recognized Peeta.

"Hello, Mr. Mellark," he addressed the young soldier. "What an honor to see the hero of the hour in person. Congratulations on a job well done."

"Thank you, doctor. Please, how is Cato doing?"

Dr. Aurelius explained. "One of the lacerations to his throat nicked his left common carotid artery which is what caused the extensive blood loss. His blood pressure plummeted so he went into what we call 'hypovolemic shock.' Fortunately, I've successfully repaired the damaged vessels and tissue and performed a blood transfusion. His hemoglobin count is back up and he's stable now. I can assure you that the young man will make a full recovery in no time."

"That's wonderful!" Peeta rejoiced. "Thank you so much. Can I see him?"

Dr. Aurelius nodded so Peeta anxiously walked in. He approached the older boy, fast asleep on the hospital bed. Taking in the scene, Peeta grimaced at all the machines Cato was hooked to, the monitors beeping, and the tubes coming from the injured boy's body. A wave of guilt rushed through him as he took Cato's hand in his. It was warm.

"His body just needs to get back up to speed after such a trauma," Dr. Aurelius assured him. "He'll wake up when he's ready."

Peeta smiled warmly at the doctor before turning back to focus on Cato. Dr. Aurelius spoke again while checking Peeta's wounded shoulder and handing him gauze for his face. "Now you, on the other hand, look a little worse for wear, Mr. Mellark. Let me take a look at you."

"I'm fine, really," Peeta promised. "Just a little banged up. I know Haymitch out there could use some attention on his face and Johanna's ankle is pretty busted up. But if you really wanted to help us, I could use a tremendous favor."

"Favor?" Dr. Aurelius inquired.

"Is there any way you can let me and my squad stay here… in secret? I don't want anyone, I mean _anyone_, to know where we are. "

"I don't know who you have to hide from now, Mr. Mellark. The war is over. You know that as well as anybody."

"I can't explain the details. Just please trust me. It's not safe for me or my squad. I need you to help us, doctor. Please. _No one_ can know where we are."

"If you really need to still stay under the radar, you have a refuge here. I'll block off this hallway for you and your squad. I'll tell no one of your whereabouts."

"I owe you big time, doc."

Dr. Aurelius slipped out of the room to tend to Haymitch and Johanna while Peeta stayed at Cato's bedside, slowly rubbing the taller blonde's bare arms and whispering gentle encouragements in his ear, hoping it would somehow reach the unconscious boy.

"Everything's going to be okay, Cato. I got Snow. Coin's next. I won't let her hurt you. It will all be over soon."

Peeta bent down to lightly kiss Cato's forehead before reluctantly leaving the room to plan the next move with his squad. As he tiptoed out of the room, they were all waiting for him in the hall.

"Seeing that Boggs and Mitchell aren't here, you all can assume what's happened," Peeta told them wistfully. "There were pods in the sewer that the Holo didn't pick up. Both Mitchell and Boggs fell down there. I will need to collect Boggs' body. As for Mitchell's; there's nothing left of his."

"Peeta, I'm so sorry," Katniss offered her condolences, still grasping tightly to Gale's hand. She knew how much those two men meant to her partner. "We'll give them the memorial they deserve."

"Thank you. In due time, we will. But right now, we still have the issue of a certain Alma Coin to deal with."

"Coin?" Gale probed, now greatly confused.

"Yes," Katniss answered. "Beetee discovered she had been having secret meetings to devise an assassination plot for all the tributes and victors of the Hunger Games. During the battle, she dropped explosive parachutes that took out some of our squad and even her own men."

"No way! Why?" Gale gasped in shock.

Peeta took over from there. "As known and 'celebrated' figures of this rebellion, she is apparently intimidated at our potential influence over what happens now with the districts. Killing us is merely a power play. What's worse is that I've also been informed that this war has never been about Coin freeing the districts; she wants to rule them herself. Her plan this whole time has been to overthrow the Capitol and then, with the districts weakened from their efforts in the war, 13 would be left unopposed to reign over all of Panem."

The squad was outraged at the despicable revelation. "She's just like President Snow!" Finnick sneered. "She never wanted freedom and equality for the districts; she only wanted power. And she clearly showed us that she'll do anything to get it, even if it means destroying her own people!"

"Then it's agreed; she's completely psychotic," Clove concluded the obvious. "She has to be stopped. Not just for our sakes, but for the future of the districts. We can't just exchange one insane and ruthless dictator for another."

Just then, Beetee walked down the hallway, Pollux by his side. The avox held the shattered pieces of his camera in his hands while he wore an expression of sheer remorse upon his face.

"Shit, Pollux!" Finnick started. "What the fuck happened to your camera?"

Beetee answered on the mute man's behalf. "He threw it on the ground to break it. Apparently, it was sending a live feed back to 13 this entire time. Coin saw everything, including when I found you all and informed you of her betrayal. She knows that we know about her assassination attempt."

"So what do we do now?" Marvel asked, exasperated. "She's probably preparing for our retaliation as we speak."

"I think it's one of those instances where we shoot now, ask questions later," Peeta offered in response.

"What are you saying, Peeta?" Katniss asked him.

"I'm saying we kill her before she kills us. We've fought too damn long and lost too damn much to let her get the best of us now."

"And just how do we do it?" Clove queried. "She knows that we're aware of her backstabbing ways. She'll take us out before we can even step foot back in 13."

"She knows that _you all_ are aware of her plot; not Gale and I," Peeta corrected her. "Gale and I were not there when Beetee told you guys. She can only assume I haven't found out yet. Let me talk to her. I'll lure her here and end this."

"I understand the severity of this issue, but we can't just 'kill Coin'," Gale interrupted. "She's the President of District 13; a leader and extremely powerful person in this war. There are severe consequences to doing what you're suggesting."

Peeta's mind flashed back to Snow's poignant observation of his dilemma. _"What do you think is going to happen to you when all this is over? You refused to be a pawn for my games so instead you naively stumbled into becoming a pawn for someone else's."_

Thinking back on that snake's candid honesty, Peeta knew what he had to do, regardless of what became of him.

"Gale, you're absolutely right," he started off, "but we're also dead if we don't stop her. And if we don't stop her she'll go ahead and control and oppress the districts. We can't let that happen to them after all they've been through. We've risked our lives being forced to play Snow's games, and now here we are risking our lives for Coin's. I'm tired of being a pawn in someone else's games. If I have to play them, then I'm playing 'em my way. If I'm gonna die, I wanna still be me. And the real me never goes down without a fight."

Haymitch and Johanna rejoined them then, all patched up. "You're not doing this alone, boy," the mentor dictated. "We can take her out and still retain some level of impunity. It's all a matter of destroying her reputation; exposing her for the tyrant she is. Beetee, I need you to securely contact your people in Special Intelligence and have them at the ready to broadcast the spy footage of those secret meetings. We'll show the districts her true intentions and corrupt their loyalty to her. Peeta, I need you to contact her. Bring her here by some ruse. Pretend to be oblivious to her betrayal. Pollux, get a hold of another camera. We can do this and still keep our heads, people."

Haymitch may have been a crazy, arrogant drunk, but he made up for it in sheer intelligence, despite the staggering amount of brain cells he had probably lost through years of alcohol abuse. Once the plan was laid out, Peeta went to fetch Dr. Aurelius.

"Doctor, has anyone figured out where I am yet?"

"No," Dr. Aurelius promised. "But the media is going crazy trying to find you and your squad. It's all I can do to keep people from checking the ward here."

"Do you know if President Coin is looking for me?"

"She has given a televised victory speech that's been broadcasted several times already. She stated in it that she's looking forward to congratulating you personally on capturing Snow."

"Oh, I bet she is," Peeta responded dryly.

"Mr. Mellark, what is going on? I'm sensing that you believe to still be in grave danger."

"I promise you, I am. I want to talk to President Coin," Peeta stated. "Do you have a way I can get hold of district 13?"

Dr. Aurelius bandaged Peeta's head and put a surgical mask on him to disguise his face as he brought the boy down to use the radio. Coin was waiting on the other end.

"Madam President?" Peeta began.

"Soldier Mellark, where are you?"

The young rebel's deceit commenced. "I'm with Soldier Hawthorne, still on the battlefield getting treated by a medic. I'm pretty roughed up and my shoulder's damaged from a shard of glass that got lodged in it. Nothing critical though, but the medic says I won't be fit to travel for a while."

"Have you reunited with any of your squad yet?" Coin probed. Peeta could hear the edge in her voice and played it cool.

"No, I've been too preoccupied with a more pressing matter," he lied as he continued fabricating his entire story. "That's why I've contacted you now. I need to speak with you personally. It's urgent. I weaseled some special intel out of Snow concerning large bands of rogue Capitol fighters outside the districts, including district 13. I'd tell you more, but I'm afraid this line of communication might be compromised."

"I can send someone over to gather the information," Coin offered.

"No, I can't trust anyone, Madam President. I've only ever truly trusted you," Peeta bullshitted, trying hard not to gag over the phone. "And in all honesty, I can't be sure if I'm even speaking to the real President Coin right now or simply an imposter. Maybe I should go look for my squad now..." Peeta casted out to Coin, trying to lure her to the Capitol. He was setting the bait and he knew she would take it.

"No, stay put. I'll come to the Capitol and meet you," Coin finally submitted. _Hook, line, and sinker, _Peeta thought smugly.

"We can rendezvous at Snow's mansion… well, I guess technically, it's your mansion now, Madam President," Peeta stated sweetly, going out of his way to be as big of an ass-kisser as possible.

"Very well. I'll be there this time tomorrow. Stay low, don't go out to meet anyone, not even your squad. That's an order. Like you said, you can't trust anyone right now, Soldier Mellark."

"Yes, Madam President. I will see you tomorrow." And with that, the devious leader of 13 cut the signal and departed for the Capitol. All that was left to do now was wait.

It was getting late as the squad camped out in the security of the blocked-off hospital hallway. Peeta had finally let Dr. Aurelius treat him before going back into Cato's room to whisper goodnight. He reached for the sleeping boy's hand and squeezed. He felt a squeeze back.

"Peeta?" Cato's eyes flickered open from the contact.

"Cato! Oh thank God! Do you know where you are?"

Cato squeezed the boy's hand again. "Does it matter where I am? You're here with me. I'm good," the taller blonde smirked. He felt the bandages under Peeta's shirt and reached up to caress the younger boy's bruised cheek. "Who did this to you? Was it Snow? Did you kill him?"

"I got my ass kicked, courtesy of Snow's mammoth bodyguard. But I killed that son of a bitch and Snow is officially rotting away in some jail cell as we speak," Peeta beamed as he played with a piece of Cato's platinum locks.

"Hmm, I knew you'd get him," Cato smiled. "But what about Coin?"

"It's being handled. Don't worry yourself with the details right now. You need to rest," Peeta insisted as he squeezed Cato's hand again. He then stared intently into the Career's emerald eyes and spoke with a reprimanding tone. "Cato, you had me freaking the fuck out. You were so reckless going down into those tunnels. What were you thinking?"

"You were in trouble. I had to do something."

"At the cost of your own life? Are you insane?"

"I think you could argue that," Cato chuckled.

"Seriously, Cato. What was that all about? Why would you risk your life to save mine?"

"I don't know," Cato muttered as he rolled his thumb over Peeta's knuckles. Then he looked up and saw the ocean of blue looking down at him, glistening with a light mist. He was lost in them, suddenly feeling that reoccurring sensation of falling as every moment and feeling he ever had with Peeta flashed before his eyes. And it was at that moment, Cato surrendered what he had been feeling for Peeta all this time.

"I do know," He amended. "Peeta, I risked my life to save yours because your life means more to me than my own. I've lived my whole life with the typical Career mentality of taking what I wanted. I originally sought to own you, Peeta. Even when I believed you had to die in that arena, I thought I could just have you. But I was wrong; so wrong. I don't have you. You have me. You have all of me. I'm yours, Peeta… I love you."

Peeta's heart swelled at the declaration and his rosy blush, for once welcomed, graced his cheeks. "My Cato," he smiled, "You have me too. I love you so much. And if you don't believe me, ask your friends. I've been telling you like crazy while you've been out."

Cato's smile electrified at the words and Peeta just laughed as he leaned in to claim his love. He kissed Cato's lips, his nose, his eyelids, every un-bandaged inch of the older blonde. Cato kept his steadfast grip on Peeta's hand as his other hand caressed the soft skin of the younger blonde's waist under his shirt. Cato delicately scooted over on his bed and brought Peeta to his side, careful not to tangle the tubes still attached to his arms. He fell back asleep to the touch of Peeta lightly tracing fingers across his bare chest. Peeta couldn't remember the last time he had slept, but it didn't seem to matter. He snuggled in close and fell into the sweet release of sleep while he lay with his love.

* * *

**Did you catch the quote from the movie in this chapter? ;)**


	26. Necklace of Rope

**abugsaunt- Happy endings are a rarity for me. I really liked Dr. Aurelius in Mockingjay. He truly understood Katniss and helped her and Peeta's mental health. I just had to include him. Heading over to read your latest chapter!**

**sysi huhu**- **Based upon your review, you should be pleased with this chapter lol.**

**CupcakeSprinkles14- Thank you! I'm glad you loved it. Here's that update!**

* * *

Peeta awoke the next morning to the beautiful sensation of Cato's chest rising and falling with each breath. The young baker lifted his head off the sleeping Career's torso and slipped away to freshen up and grab them something to eat. Out in the hallway, he met his squad waking up from their own slumber and digging into food brought by Dr. Aurelius.

"Where are Beetee and Pollux?" Peeta asked a groggy Haymitch while he stuffed a roll into his mouth.

"Beetee woke up early and took Pollux to meet his loyal contacts in Special Intelligence. They're setting everything up. I think it's best if we get going here soon and get you into your position at the mansion, boy."

"Kay, just let me get ready and wake Cato up."

Peeta took some bread and fresh fruit and crept back into the hospital room. He washed up and sat back down next to Cato and lightly kissed his cheek. The Career smiled as he opened his eyes and met the blue eyes of his lover.

"Are you hungry? There's food," Peeta offered as he held out a cheese bun and an orange to the taller blonde.

"I'm starved, but not for food," Cato growled as his hand ghosted up Peeta's thigh. The younger blonde's breath faltered but he quickly regained composure and smiled.

"Well, glad to see you're feeling better," Peeta responded with a light chuckle. "But I know you're still nowhere near well enough for _that_. Now here, eat with me."

The boys cuddled close as they devoured their breakfast before Cato's curiosity got the best of him.

"You said last night that the situation with Coin is 'being handled.' I want to know what's happening."

Peeta heard the stern tone in Cato's demand and knew he couldn't deny him.

"I tricked her into coming to Snow's mansion later today. When she arrives, I'll kill her."

"Are you insane?" Cato chided.

"I think you could argue that," Peeta smirked, enjoying the déjà vu of these exact words just spoken to one another last night. He decided to spare the older boy more grief and elaborated on the planned assassination. When all was said and done, Cato demanded to take part.

"I'm coming with you and the others to face her. I was a tribute too. She tried to kill me. I want to be there."

"I don't think you're in the condition to be going anywhere," Peeta surmised. "You might faint or all those fresh stitches in your neck could rip open."

"Peeta, stop it," Cato barked, his temper beginning to flair. "I'm not a child. I'm going. This isn't up for discussion. I'm done with saying goodbye and you always leaving me behind."

Peeta felt the sting in Cato's accusal of his consistent abandonment, but he knew the boy was right. He was always leaving to go off on dangerous missions. Hell, he had abandoned Cato in the very beginning when he left him behind in the arena. Peeta knew that if the positions had been reversed, he probably would have lost his mind a thousand times over worrying about Cato.

"I'm sorry," the smaller blonde apologized. "And you're right. I can't tell you what to do. I only want you to be safe and happy. That's all I've ever wanted. I love you. If you insist on going, then I can't stop you."

"I do insist," Cato reaffirmed. "And I love you too. That's all the more reason for me to go. I want to be with you and look after you. I want you to be safe and happy too."

The healing Career caressed Peeta's cheek and brought him down to kiss him. He started nibbling the young baker's lips, tasting the sugar and smelling the tantalizing cinnamon of Peeta's scent. He smiled, breaking the kiss but still resting his lips on Peeta's. Peeta snuck the tip of his tongue out and swept it sensually across Cato's bottom lip.

"Mmm," the younger blonde smiled. "I can taste the sweetness of the fruit you ate for breakfast."

"I can't wait till I can give you more than just a taste," Cato growled low as he stared hungrily into Peeta's eyes. "You have no idea how badly I want to taste every inch of you again."

"Trust me, I feel the same way," Peeta assured. "In due time, my love. But right now, we need to get you up and ready. Beetee and Pollux are already at the mansion, waiting. We got us an evil bitch to take out. "

* * *

Peeta paced anxiously inside a glorious greenhouse in the west wing of Snow's large mansion. The entire glassed structure was filled with blooming roses of various colors. In the very center held Snow's precious white roses of perfection; the potent fragrance of them so sickly sweet it seemed almost suffocating to the young boy. Regardless, Peeta waited there for Coin's arrival. He went on high alert when he heard the steady trek of boots approaching him. He turned to face Coin and two of her highest officials; no doubt the two were guilty conspirators in her tyrannous plans. The three scoundrels from 13 wore expressions of sheer malice as they stared Peeta down.

"Madam President," Peeta greeted, straightening his back and saluting her.

"Soldier Mellark," Coin responded, nodding in acknowledgement so that Peeta could stand at ease. "I must start by giving you the highest of praise on capturing the former president of Panem, Coriolanus Snow. Your valiant efforts in this war have been the key to our victory."

Peeta had to fight the urge not to call Coin out on her betrayal right then and there. "Thank you, Madam President. It has been an _honor_ to serve under you." Peeta's eye twitched from the strain of spouting such bullshit.

"The honor has been all mine, Soldier Mellark. Now, have you followed orders and remained isolated so as not to compromise the top secret intel you received from Snow?"

"Yes," Peeta lied. "I came straight back to the mansion after I went with Soldier Hawthorne to the field medics. He left this morning to try and reunite with Soldier Everdeen. I haven't heard from him since. Madam President, has there been any word yet of my squad's whereabouts?"

"No, I'm afraid. I must inform you that your squad is officially M.I.A. We sent out several search parties to look for them and, at this time, we can not confirm nor deny whether they've been killed, captured, or are trapped somewhere, wounded. I promise you, though, we are doing everything we can to find them."

_Oh, I bet you are, _Peeta thought snidely. "Madam President, after I divulge the intel I have on the rogue bands of Capitol fighters, am I free to leave and help the search parties look for them?"

"Of course, Soldier Mellark," Coin answered. Peeta smiled sweetly to hide the awareness of her blatant lie. He could see her gun sitting in her holster. He could see the two officials on either side of her with theirs too. Peeta knew they had no intention of keeping him alive any longer than they felt necessary. He would have to play this out just right or his blood would end up splattering all those perfectly white roses behind him.

"Now," Coin continued, "tell us what you know about the suspected bands of rogue Capitol fighters. Did Snow reveal how many there are or what districts they are planning to ambush?"

Peeta began to regale Coin on his entirely falsified story concerning supposed Capitol extremists hiding outside of district 13, making sure to include ludicrous details of their staggering numbers and when they planned to strike. One of Coin's officials was laboriously taking notes on the preposterous bullshit Peeta was feeding them until the boy had nothing else he could think of to say.

"Is that everything Snow told you?" Coin inquired when he was finished. Peeta couldn't help but notice the bitch's hand lingering ever so closely to her gun holster now.

"Yes," Peeta whispered, preparing his rattled nerves as shit was about to get real. "I guess that means you'll be murdering me in cold blood now."

Coin's eyes grew wide at the boy's brusque statement before settling into a deep scowl. "Why would you say that?" she asked, clearly not denying it.

"Snow," he answered. "Snow warned me that you were just like him. He would poison anyone that became too influential and threatened his power. He told me you would do the same. He said that I've become too influential in this rebellion and you would end up killing me just because of that. I didn't believe him for a second. I called him a liar. But here you are, with your hand on your gun. You really are going to kill me. After all I've done for you, you're going to murder a broken child who's been through so much and lost so many in the name of your rebellion."

"It's for the best," was all Coin could say in response as she took her gun out of her holster. "Think of it as your final mission."

"And those parachutes?" Peeta probed. "Snow said that wasn't him. He said it had to have been you. Those parachutes killed members of my squad; killed hundreds of _your own _men. Please, grant a dying boy one final wish. Tell me, Coin: _Why?_"

"Sacrifices must be made for the greater good," she informed, "I needed not only you dead, but all of your squad of tributes and mentors too. I couldn't have them all returning home and influencing their districts; that's my job. Unfortunately, you were all scattered about on the battlefield so, I did what I had to do. It cost me some of my own men, but if your squad is really dead out there now, it was worth it."

"You really are just like Snow," Peeta snarled. "You and him both see your own people as expendable. Those were brave men and women from your own district you killed just because you wanted to have all the districts to yourself? What does it matter who ends up uniting the districts? We could work together to set them free; you don't have to kill me. We want the same thing."

"But I do have to kill you," Coin assured, now raising her gun up slightly. "Because, you see, we actually don't want the same thing. I have no intention of setting the districts 'free.' With Snow out of the picture, and soon you and any other living celebrity of the Hunger Games out of the picture too, I will retain any and all influence over the districts. I won't let them control themselves. I will control them all. I will be the new President of Panem. I will make the rules and they all will obey."

"That's not what you promised the districts," Peeta stated angrily. "You promised them independence from an evil oppressor. Are you saying that you lied to the entire nation? Are you saying that your whole goal all along for this rebellion has been to overthrow the government just so you could take over as the new tyrannous dictator and oppress the districts yourself?"

"No one will be able to touch me," Coin idealized madly, "this war has perfectly weakened both the Capitol and the districts to where they have no choice but to submit to me and to the power of 13. Now that you know the truth, it's time for you to die."

Coin and her officials raised their guns to aim at Peeta's heart. The supposed martyr stared his killers dead in the face, unafraid, as his entire Star Squad suddenly jumped out from their hiding spots amongst the sea of rose bushes and ambushed them. Guns loaded and at the ready, they opened fire and mercilessly riddled Coin's body and the bodies of her two officials with a vicious spray of bullets. The manipulative monster was struck dead as her body resembled a sieve, full of holes and bleeding profusely on the ground.

"Peeta, are you alright?" Cato asked as he and the rest of the squad lowered their weapons, satisfied the enemy was dead.

"Yes, did Pollux get all of that?" Peeta looked over at Pollux, just now peeking his head above a couple of pink rose bushes. He lifted his new camera up triumphantly and gave them all the thumbs up. His camera had captured the entire scene as it unfolded, replaying it in live time to every television in the entire nation, courtesy of Beetee. Before that, Special Intelligence had just finished broadcasting the tapes of the secret meetings, as well as footage of the parachutes exploding over the Star Squad and 13's own men. Coupled with Coin's own live confession and murder attempt on Peeta, the evidence was damning. It immediately severed the allegiance the districts had to Coin, and seeing her admit to sacrificing her own men destroyed the trust of her district 13 citizens. As the Star Squad cautiously stepped out of the mansion to face the uncertainty of 13's military, they were met with cheers of gratitude. The tributes and mentors had unraveled and foiled a potentially devastating fate for the districts and were thus immediately exonerated of Coin's murder...

The hovercraft that had dropped the parachutes was later found outside 13 and was accurately identified by several of the rebel survivors. All the officials from the tapes of the secret meetings were identified as well and brought to justice.

Without the threat of anymore assassination attempts and all the pods in the Capitol deactivated, Peeta went ahead and led a team down to the sewers to retrieve Boggs' body. The team, with the help of dogs, managed to track down the liquefied remnants of Mitchell as well. The two men's remains were laid to rest outside district 13 in a serene stretch of forest.

With no leader in power, the districts agreed to vote for a democratic president to reside in the Capitol and to also have representatives from each district help run the nation as well. Peeta publicly gave Commander Paylor, a victor who led district 8 to victory in the war, the highest of recommendations. He had met her during a sniper mission that brought him to district 8 a month back and found her tact impressive. She was quickly voted in as the new President of Panem and several other Hunger Games victors became the representatives of their prospective districts. Their first acts were to abolish the Games and build memorials over the ruins of the old arenas.

About a week after Coin's death, the cameras and sea of spectators were all in place in the Capitol once more. The giant stadium that once held the tribute interviews for the Hunger Games had been transformed into an ominous stage for capital punishment… literally. Today was Snow's execution. All the surviving victors and tributes of the Hunger Games stood before the stage as Snow was brought to the gallows.

Finnick, sexually exploited by the Capitol for nearly 10 years, had decided to approach his abuser then. As he stood before the former tyrant, he took the single white rose from Snow's lapel. Crumpling it in his hands, the handsome man from 4 glared down as he spoke, "You can't cover up what you are any longer. Let the sores in your own rotten mouth reveal what you are inside an out: a putrid piece of flesh."

Finnick backed away and everyone held their breath. Peeta reached for Cato's hand and the Career squeezed it tight. The trap door released then and Snow's body fell through, but his neck did not snap. Instead, he hung there for nearly 10 minutes, slowly strangling to death. His feet kicked wildly and the pressure building up from the noose forced blood to ooze from his nose and sore-crusted mouth. He made disgusting gargling and gagging sounds as the blood foamed around his lips. Every blood vessel in his snake-like eyes had burst and finally his kicking was reduced to a pathetic twitch until he finally stopped moving.

As his lifeless body dangled, the rose Finnick had taken from his lapel and crumpled was picked up by the wind and rustled across the stage down to the dirt. The broken petals littered the ground like the blood that had been spilt for nearly 75 years.

"Is it really over?" Peeta whispered as he rested his head wearily against Cato's shoulders.

"Yes," the Career whispered back, bringing Peeta close to his side. "They can't hurt us anymore."

* * *

Peeta spent every spare moment with Cato in the Capitol until he fully recovered, patiently waiting for the security levels in the districts to lower and give them clearance to leave the city. During that time, many of the refugees from 12 had left district 13 to return back home and bury their dead. When security clearance was finally given for transport from the Capitol, the tributes and mentors eagerly prepared to return home. The trains were arriving to take each one back to their respective district.

The trains were leaving in order, starting with district 1, so it wasn't long until the train for district 2 was next to board.

"Are you ready?" Cato chirped enthusiastically.

"Ready for what?" Peeta asked, confused.

"The train for district 2 is leaving soon. We don't want to miss it. I can't wait for you to meet my family."

Peeta looked at the older boy with sadness, pity, and remorse.

"I'm sorry, Cato. But I'm not going to district 2."


	27. Heart Grows Fonder

**abugsaunt- Don't be mad, but yes, I'm separating them yet again. But like you said, if they truly love each other, one will make the sacrifice. Btw, I give you mad props for the length of your chapters. This is my longest one yet and it doesn't compare to the detail of yours. I felt like it would never end while I was writing it. You amaze me.**

**Guest- ****Since when does anything ever work out nicely in this story? Lol. I love separations and I love drama (in fanfic, not in real life of course) ;)**

**CupcakeSprinkles14- ****Yep, you read correctly. But here's the update to explain. Hope I didn't make you wait too long.**

**LFAC- ****I wish you would have found this story sooner! I'm so close to the end, like really close, and the review you left truly made me reflect on how I handled this story. I agree with everything you said but with the end of my story nearing, there's only so much I can do now to put your suggestions into effect. I'll give it my best shot, though, with the time I have left. Regardless, I tremendously appreciate the time you took to read my story and to give me an honest review of it. **

**DrarryFrerard- Thank you. Peeta has his reasons, but it certainly doesn't make it easier for him and Cato.**

**sundragons9- Hmm, your deductions about Peeta's reasons were very close. And I agree; they must stay together! But even when I get to decide the fate of the story, sometimes I just can't force myself to always make it a happy ending. Dun dun dunnnn!**

**Psi-lent Knight- If I were Cato, I think that's what I'd definitely do. I'm so glad you enjoy the story, despite Peeta always giving Cato such a hard time. Thanks for the kind words.**

* * *

_I'm sorry, Cato. But I'm not going with you to district 2._

"What?" Cato snapped. "What do you mean you're not going? Yes, you are."

Peeta cocked his head to the side at the brute's domineering command. "No, I'm not. I'm going back to district 12. The refugees have returned to rebuild. These people were my neighbors and friends. That was my home. I need to go with them and help rebuild my district."

"But what about us?" Cato felt his heart sinking.

"There will still be an us," Peeta assured. "The Capitol's been overthrown. Nothing's stopping the districts from intermingling now. Go back to district 2 and reunite with your family. I'll come and visit every chance I get. I just really need to do this, Cato."

The sinking feeling quickly escalated to intense anger as Cato tightly balled his fists. He felt like he got punched in the gut. He knew Peeta was headstrong and determined when he made his mind up on things. It was one of the many qualities of the younger boy that Cato admired. But now it was coming back to bite him in the ass. His lifetime of being a Career, and a hotheaded brute at that, made it impossible for him not to lose his temper at the boy.

"_'Visit' every chance you get_? What does that mean? That you may or may not have time for me? For us? That we'll only have a 'chance' every now and then to be with each other? What kind of relationship is that? Seriously, Peeta. This is fucked up. I mean, when? When will you come and see me?" Cato was rambling on angrily, demanding answers from the smaller boy in front of him.

Peeta tried to quell the Career's anger whilst simultaneously defending himself. "Soon, I promise. When everyone in 12 at least has camp set up and food available. Come on, Cato. This is important to me."

Without a level head, Cato no longer had a filter on his words. "I don't get why it's so important to you. 12's a graveyard now, Peeta. Just let it go and move on. I mean, you don't even have anyone to go back home to."

Peeta gasped, wounded. Cato immediately felt like shit. The hurt was clearly written on Peeta's porcelain face; more so in his widened and pained cerulean eyes. He wanted to slap the brute; to kick and scream at him. Instead, he only whispered in a broken voice, "You think I don't know that? Seriously, how could you say something so awful to me? That 'graveyard' I'm going back to is where my family lies. So fuck you, Cato. I'm not just gonna 'let it go' and 'move on.' It IS important and I don't give a shit whether you get it or not."

"Fuck, Peeta. I didn't mean it like that. Look, I'll go with you to help bury your family and then we'll leave for 2 first thing the next day."

The whistle of the train startled the boys as the conductor called out for final boarding.

"You just don't get it," Peeta spoke, frustrated. "I can't just abandon 12 like that. And I don't need your help. In fact, I don't _want_ your help. Look, your train's about to leave. I don't want you to miss it and then not get to see your living, breathing family and all your friends, alive and well, in your perfect little district."

The comment was meant as a jab at the Career and it worked. "Yeah, I definitely wouldn't want to miss that," Cato scoffed. The brute irately turned away from the younger blonde and stormed to the doors of the train. Before he boarded, Cato turned back and held Peeta in his gaze. "You better come back to me," he warned the baker in a low voice, raspy with hurt and madness. The doors slid shut and Cato caught the boy still standing there as the train pulled out of the station. Despite their fight, Peeta was still seeing him off. He caught the baker's eyes and saw Peeta mouth "I love you" before the train slipped through the tunnel and the smaller blonde disappeared from sight.

Cato swiftly turned his back against the window and covered his face with his hands. He looked up to perceive that he was standing there all alone. This was not how he saw things going. Peeta was supposed to be here, next to him. It hit him hard and Cato felt his temper slipping further into madness. This time, Peeta wasn't there to pull it back in. The lack of the younger boy's presence only made it infinitely worse.

The Career stormed into the traincar designated for him and Clove and, sure enough, Clove was there waiting anxiously for him.

"There you are! I was beginning to think you missed the train. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if you did. A dumbass like you-"

Clove suddenly caught herself and stopped dead in her tracks as she felt the fury emanating off Cato like heat waves off a sidewalk. Right on cue, Cato roared and flung a table into the wall on the other side of the room. His fist connected with the door and the shriek of bending metal filled the car as the hinges of the door gave under the weight of his fists. Clove instinctively retreated to a corner, knowing from childhood experience that whenever Cato completely lost his temper, the best thing to do was to back off and give him space. The raven-haired girl simply stood in silence and observed her partner's tirade.

"This isn't fucking fair!" she heard him bark as a chair went flying and crashed into splinters against the wall.

"How could he do this!" he yelled between bursts of furious growling. "He was supposed to come home with me! What the fuck is his problem!" Glass shattered on the floor as Cato turned over a food cart and violently kicked it across the room. Finally, there was nothing left to destroy and Cato, panting heavily, resorted to seething bitterly in the corner on the other side from Clove. She figured it was safe now to approach the boy.

"Tell me what happened," she spoke softly.

"He's not coming back," Cato growled as he looked angrily in her eyes. "Peeta. He's not coming with us. He's going to 12."

"Shit! Did he break up with you?"

"No, he's going back to bury his family and help rebuild. And, I get that. I do. He doesn't think I do, but I do. And he said he'd visit a lot. It's just that I don't know how long he'll be gone. Rebuilding an entire district; who knows how long that'll take! And after all we've been through; how many times we've been torn apart by the Games and by the war. I just thought we could finally be together and be happy. Live our lives, ya know?"

"I know," Clove consoled quietly. "I'm kinda in the same situation with Marvel."

Cato looked at Clove and a light, devilish smile broke upon his lips. "I knew it. Has he gotten into your pants yet?"

The brazen girl gave the brute a sharp look before punching him viciously in the arm. "You and I are having a moment here; don't ruin it, you ass. Anyway, like I was saying, Marvel and I are battling it out to see who caves in first and moves to the other's district. I'll win, of course, but until then we're both still willing to make sacrifices for the other because we care. Peeta said he'd visit you and you know he means it. He loves you, Cato. I bet it won't be any time at all until he can't stand to be away from you anymore. He'll come running into your arms in no time and he'll stay in 2 with us forever; just you wait and see."

Clove's assurances had calmed Cato's madness, but the handsome district 2 tribute was still left unsettled. "I was so mad I didn't even say goodbye, Clove. Worse yet, I left without telling him I loved him."

"He fell in love with a Career. He knows what he's getting," Clove smirked playfully at the sullen boy. She became serious then and grabbed Cato's face to get him to look her right in the eyes. "He knows how much you love him, Cato. It will be okay."

* * *

It wasn't long after Cato left that the train headed for district 12 was boarding for departure as well. Peeta boarded it with Katniss and Gale, feigning happiness in their presence but retreating to solitude the rest of the trip home. They passed all the districts on their way to 12 and Peeta felt a magnetic attraction to stay by the window as district 2 passed in a blur. From that moment on, the whole ride seemed a blur to the young baker.

When Peeta first stepped out onto district 12's dusty remains, the entire experience was sobering. The original buildings of the district were leveled and now makeshift tents and outposts popped up throughout the ashy terrain. The work needed to make this a home again would be exhausting. And his body already felt a thousand years old.

"Oh my goodness! Peeta, darling!"

Peeta turned swiftly at the shrill greeting and was stunned at the sight. "Effie?" he marveled as he studied the pink woman shuffling towards him in 6 inch heels. He closed the distance and embraced his escort as the shock wore off. "What are you doing here?"

"She's with me, boy," a gruff voice interrupted from behind.

"Haymitch?" Peeta started in disbelief as he exchanged glances back and forth between his escort and mentor. "What? You two? Seriously? How?"

"Don't be so surprised, boy," Haymitch dismissed with a wave of the hand. "With Snow dead as a doornail, I don't have to keep shutting people out of my life to protect them. I'm finally living."

Effie saw the confusion lingering on her young tribute's face and elaborated, "Haymitch and I reunited while he was in the Capitol for Snow's execution. Something about the change in circumstances just ignited a spark, I suppose. And I know how he just hates the Capitol so... here I am. "

Peeta was still stunned. "Effie, you're seriously giving up Capitol luxury for this wily ole' bastard?"

"Young man! Manners!" The eccentric woman shrilled. Peeta feigned an apologetic pout as he reveled in the nostalgia of the moment. Effie sighed and smiled sweetly. "Yes, I'm staying here. Love works in mysterious ways, wouldn't you agree, Peeta darling?"

"I would," Peeta nodded, replaying in his mind the journey he had taken since the reaping. He had fallen in love with a Career from district 2. Who would have thought things would be the way they are now?

Haymitch pulled Peeta off to the side. "I must admit, I'm a little surprised to see you back here," he spoke to his tribute. "I figured you'd stay with that brute from 2. You two doin' a long distance thing or somethin'?"

"I guess so," Peeta answered. "Much to Cato's chagrin. He's back home with his family. I'm back here to bury mine. I just couldn't leave my home without trying to help it first."

"That's very noble of you, my boy," Haymitch nodded. "Let me get Effie settled here real quick and then you and I will go and do what needs to be done."

Peeta watched Haymitch and Effie depart and then slowly worked his way to the old village square. All the refugees of district 12 had returned to the ghosts of their pasts. As they rummaged through the wreckage of their destroyed homes, it resembled reaping day; a reaping of the dead. The once beautiful and pristine meadow outside of 12 had been turned into a mass grave for the unknown remains dug from the destruction. Passing by the scene, Peeta was sucked back in time to the day of the bombing. He could feel the heat of the flames against his skin. He could hear the whistle of bombs mixed with the bloodcurdling screams of the ones who were able to flee. He swore he could even smell the burning of debris, life, and precious memories as they violently turned to ash. The nightmare of Peeta's district represented all the atrocities and destruction brought on by man. It took the boy several hours to gather himself and face the ruins of his bakery and childhood home. His hands shook violently as he wearily began to dig through the rubble. Haymitch arrived alongside Katniss and Gale and the four of them worked silently throughout the entire afternoon.

The little remains that were found were buried in a quiet resting place near the lake Katniss' father taught her how to swim in. Several of the survivors of 12 who were fond of Peeta's father made the trek out to pay their respects. As it grew dark, the crowd scattered and Peeta was struck by the presence of a particular man amongst the faces.

"Dr. Aurelius?" He questioned. "Well I'll be damned. My return to 12 is turning out to be an unusual Capitol reunion of sorts. What brings you to my district?"

The good doctor made his way to the perplexed teen. "I've come upon request to help the good people of your home build a hospital here in 12. I met with the wonderful Mrs. Everdeen who has quite the spotless reputation amongst the people. She is a remarkable woman and healer. I look forward to working with her a great deal here."

Peeta couldn't help but hear the eagerness in the doctor's voice and the light blush that crept upon his cheek. "Yes, Katniss' mother is amazing. My father even fancied her in his younger years. I believe you two will get along splendidly."

Dr. Aurelius gave Peeta a warm smile and gently patted the boy's shoulder. "Thank you, Soldier Mellark."

"I'm not a soldier anymore, doctor. I'm just a boy; a 16-year old boy who was sent to the Hunger Games, fought in a war, and lost his family and his entire home. I feel so lost, doctor."

"Well, you have every reason to be, Mr. Mellark. The burden you have carried is too much for one person to bear alone, especially someone so young. You don't have to carry it alone, though. I must mention that I made a couple stops on my way here; one stop being to district 2."

Peeta's ears perked up at the mention of 2. "Cato?" He enquired anxiously.

"He's alright. I stopped to check on his progress. The scars from the mutts are already fading. But he seemed very distraught over you. Why isn't he here with you now?"

Peeta looked down at his feet. "We got into a fight back in the Capitol. He offered to help me bury my family. I told him I didn't want his help. I was just upset. Now I really wish he was here."

"I can see that, young man. You're hurting right now. I think the best medicine for you is to be with the one you love."

"I love Cato," Peeta whispered, his sapphire eyes sparkling in the twilight. "But I can't just up and leave. Not yet. There's too much work to be done."

"I understand," Dr. Aurelius responded. "But don't torture yourself too long. Although they say distance makes the heart grow fonder."

The next day the young rebel worked hard to help rebuild. Between meetings with Dr. Aurelius, Mrs. Everdeen made it a personal mission of hers to look after Peeta. She was a healer after all; inside and out. Peeta decided to live in a giant camp with hundreds of workers that tirelessly labored from sun up to sun down as they built the district from the ground up. The routine and camaraderie were therapeutic to the grieving boy, but his heart still ached for those he lost. It also ached for Cato. The dreams of his Career tribute were the only relief from the nightmares of flames and death. He knew he needed to visit his love soon.

When all the refugees had at least a tent over their head and a steady supply of rations coming in, Peeta eagerly decided to take a break from the heart-wrenching work of restoring his home to make the long-awaited trip out to district 2. Dr. Aurelius had used his connections to wire a message to the stone masonry district of Peeta's impending arrival. On the way there, the young blonde stopped at district 6 to visit Pip. It seemed so long ago that he had seen the boy and he was incredibly thankful Coin hadn't killed him in 13. Their meeting was joyous.

"Peeta!" Pip cried when he opened his door to find his friend and role model standing before him. Peeta stumbled slightly from the impact of Pip's powerful embrace. The mousy-haired boy already looked older and bigger in Peeta's eyes, but he figured it was due to the new found happiness in which the 12 year-old radiated. The war had exhausted all morphling reserves for the wounded and it forced the little boy's mother to rehabilitate herself off the drug.

"The difference between my momma is like night and day," Pip stated with a brilliant smile as he led his visitor into the kitchen. "And with the Capitol no longer oppressing us, I'm excited now for me and my family's future. I have you to thank for that, Peeta."

Such hope was like medicine to Peeta's wounded soul. He ached for his family who no longer had a future, but the bright future of the boy from 6 whom he had grown to care so deeply for warmed him.

"It does my heart good to hear that, Pip," Peeta smiled as he rustled the boy's hair for old-time's sake.

Peeta's eyes were drawn then to one of the cabinets in Pip's kitchen. Hanging from the door was a drawing of a young girl, lying in a bed of flowers.

"That picture," Peeta pointed. "Is that Rue?"

"Yes, she drew it for me," Pip explained. "When we got to leave 13 and go home, we promised to write to each other. She put that picture in one of her letters. She says she likes to rest in the orchards of her district. She sleeps in the flowers underneath the trees."

"How wonderful," Peeta sighed as he studied it further. Rue looked so peaceful, asleep amid the earth. It almost looked as if she could be more than just sleeping. She looked like an angel, gone from this world. Peeta felt a lump form in the back of his throat at the thought of how that almost became reality.

"Peeta?" Pip called as he waved his hand in front of the boy's face to snap him back to the present.

"Sorry, Pip. Keep Going."

"Anyway, I'm not as good a drawer as Rue. But I know you are. Do you think you could draw a picture that I could send to her?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea."

Although Pip was getting much too big to sit on Peeta's lap, he excitedly went to get his supplies and ran back in to plop right on top of Peeta. The baker sketched the exact scene of Pip and him at the kitchen table and let Pip color it in while he did the shading.

"Rue will love it," Pip exclaimed when they were finished. "She'll be so surprised when she sees you in the picture. I can't wait to write all about your visit."

"Well make sure you tell her that Katniss and I miss her and we'll both make a trip out to see her real soon."

Peeta spent the rest of the afternoon with Pip and even had dinner with his family. At the end of the visit, the blonde embraced the young boy tightly, bid well wishes to his family, and with renewed spirit, continued towards district 2.

Upon arrival the next morning, Peeta jumped off the train and looked out into the distance. His initial reaction of 2 was that it was a very stately place; much grander than district 12 ever was. His attention then turned to a crowd of annoyed looking citizens that were all being rudely pushed aside. Of course, the pushy culprit was none other than Cato.

"Can you people _be_ any more in my way?" he growled as he shoved his way to Peeta. The younger blonde just smiled and laughed. _Some things never change._

When Cato broke free, he ran and picked Peeta up, swinging him around and burying his face in the younger boy's blonde locks. "Ahhh," he sighed. "I'll never tire of the smell of you-"

Cato was cut off as Peeta reached up to plant an eager kiss upon his lips. It quickly escalated as they started devouring each other's faces until a catcall interrupted their frenzy.

"Whoo whoo! I'd say that you two should get a room, but I have to admit I'm enjoying the show," Clove smirked as she walked towards the reunited pair. She was holding hands with another familiar-looking boy.

"Marvel?" Peeta questioned surprisingly.

"What's up 12?" Marvel smiled to the younger boy. "Don't be so shocked to see me. You aren't the only one making trips to 2."

"Clove plans on convincing you to make your 'trips' more permanent," Cato grinned slyly towards the district 1 boy.

"Shut up dickweed!" Clove blushed. "And you have a lot of room to talk about _me_ convincing people to stay. Peeta, you better watch out cuz it isn't beneath Cato to tie you to his bed to keep you from leaving either."

"Go fuck yourself, Clove," Cato angrily snapped back.

"Excuse me, but that's my job," Marvel beamed teasingly. He received a quick slap to the face from an embarrassed Clove who then dragged him off before Cato could have a field day with the remark.

"Peeta, I would never tie you down to force you to stay," Cato reassured. "I would tie you down for other reasons though."

"Well, now I'm looking forward to tonight even more," Peeta smiled back with a quick peck on Cato's nose. "Look, about what happened back at the Capitol…"

"You mean when I was a complete ass to you?" Cato interrupted.

"Well, I didn't handle things too well myself," Peeta countered. "I kinda just blindsided you about me going back to 12 and then I told you to go and fuck yourself. I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry for being an aggressive jerk about it. I've been racking my brains out over it ever since I left. I wanted to come to 12 to support you but you said you didn't need or even want my help. I have to admit, it's been killing me."

"Well, I'm here now and I'm telling you it's all okay. I love you, Cato." Peeta smiled as he tenderly kissed Cato's lips.

"I love you too, Peeta."

The two boys held hands as they made their way out of the train terminal. "So, where are we headed?" Peeta asked.

"I figured I'd show you around the district and then we'd go to my house. My mother's preparing a feast for you."

Walking through the well-kept cobblestone streets of 2, Peeta thought the people here too closely resembled their stone structures: hard and cold. It certainly wasn't surprising to Peeta how tough and severe the people of district 2 were. This was the district that bred the deadliest Career tributes and the most brutal peacekeepers. Despite the brusque nature of the citizens, Peeta was welcomed as a worthy visitor to their homeland.

"So, Peeta, how is everything back in 12?" Cato probed as they walked through the town square.

"Busy," Peeta began. "Everyone's teaming up and working hard and there's several buildings whose main structures have already been erected. Dr. Aurelius is there too. He's working to build a hospital. We never had one of those before. It's pretty remarkable."

"That sounds awesome. Glad to hear it," Cato genuinely commented. He hesitated before adding, "Has it been very lonely?"

"At times, it's torture," Peeta answered honestly. He felt a comforting squeeze of Cato's hand. "The burial was hard. But I know I'm not really alone there. I see Mrs. Everdeen and Prim all the time. Katniss and Gale are there, too. Oh, and my escort from the Games moved all the way out there to be with Haymitch. Those two are very entertaining to watch."

Cato raised his eyebrows. "A Capitol native is voluntarily living in 12?"

"It's crazy, isn't it? You should see it, Cato. It's absolutely hilarious to see Effie out of her element. She's been trying to walk on the dirt roads there with these crazy heels of hers and Haymitch has to practically carry her everywhere. But the strangest thing is that the crazy old man actually does it. I've never seen him like this; so warm and caring and, for the most part, sober. It's… really nice." Peeta trailed off as he didn't want to add on that seeing Effie and Haymitch so happy together just made him miss Cato even more. He quickly took the attention off of district 12. "So, how's everything here in 2?"

"Different," Cato remarked. "Just like I expected. The people here are striving for bigger and better things now that the Games have been abolished. It'll take a while for everyone to adjust, but we're getting there. Oh, and Marvel arrived only yesterday. Today when I picked you up at the train station was the first I've seen of him. I figured him and Clove were pretty 'busy' the past 24 hours," Cato chuckled. "But I know Clove wanted to see you when you arrived."

"I'm glad I got to see them too."

Just as Peeta was eagerly welcomed by the citizens of 2, he was greeted with a stately welcome from Cato's parents when he arrived at their home. The Career's parents seemed strict and a bit intense at first, but Peeta saw it as that they simply cared for their son and only wanted the best for him. They deemed Peeta as such for all his brave efforts against the Capitol.

At dinner, Peeta better acquainted himself with Cato's parents. Cato's mother reminded Peeta of his own mother. She was a bit harsh and deeply unsentimental. Cato's father on the other hand, was nothing like Peeta's father. He was authoritative and rigid. It was clear to see how Cato grew up to be such a relentless Career, striving to bring honor home to his family. From these two parents Peeta was now getting to know, he knew they expected nothing less than greatness from their son. It made Peeta all the more grateful for his father's warmth. He missed the man terribly.

Despite Cato's perfect posture and attitude at dinner with his parent's, his hand was massaging Peeta's thigh under the table the entire time. It took every ounce of focus to remain unaffected in front of Cato's family. That teasing little bastard was going to pay.

After dinner, they all moved to the living room to continue the visit when Cato excused himself to "retire" for the evening. He started to go upstairs to his bedroom and looked expectantly towards Peeta to follow. The younger boy smirked smugly and continued to talk with Cato's parents. The older blonde tilted his head, bewildered at the blow-off before he just smiled and continued upstairs. He knew Peeta couldn't hold out too much longer. Sure enough, Peeta eventually turned to Cato's parent's, bowed appreciatively to his hosts, and made his way up to find the older blonde's room.

Peeta tiptoed down the hall and snuck into Cato's bedroom to find the boy reading in a plush chair in the corner. He crept in front of Cato and violently tore the book from the Career's hand. Cato looked up startled to see the young baker with an impish grin gracing his handsome face. The Career returned the smirk but before he could get up, the younger boy straddled his lap in the chair and began attacking his lips. The two devoured one another as hands ghosted up each other's shirts to remove them. The boys ran their hands over each other's bare chests, clawing for the warmth and contact that was long overdue. Peeta slowly scooted off the Career while unbuttoning the taller blonde's pants. Cato took it as a sign to get up and move things to the bed but found himself pushed back down into the chair.

Peeta locked his glistening eyes on Cato's. "We have all night, babe. Stay put and let me taste you."

Cato broke into an eager smile as he helped take off his own pants and relaxed back into the chair. Peeta kneeled down on the floor between Cato's legs and began skillfully stroking the Career's excited manhood. He trailed kisses along his shaft before licking the most tender spots. Cato gripped the armrests as he looked down at the boy worshipping his cock and Peeta soon engulfed the taller boy's entire manhood, bobbing his head with ease. Cato threw his head back in ecstasy as his hands left the armrests to grab fistfuls of the smaller blonde's hair.

"Mmmm, Peeta. That feels amazing."

Peeta was deep throating the Career and swallowed, constricting his throat around the head of Cato's cock, sending the older boy into a frenzy. Cato began running his fingers through Peeta's blonde locks in appreciation, trailing them down his neck and along his bare shoulders. The younger blonde moaned from the caress, sending the sound's vibrations along Cato's cock and pushing the Career to the point of no return. Cato cried out while exploding into Peeta's mouth and the baker boy drank every drop. Peeta slowly slipped away from Cato and licked his lips with a satisfied grin. Cato, coming down from his high, leaned forward and cupped the kneeling boy's chin before planting a sensual kiss, lightly tasting himself on the baker's lips.

"Incredible. Now let me return the favor."

Peeta gasped as he was instantly lifted over Cato's shoulders like a sack of potatoes. The taller boy crossed the room and Peeta was thrown onto the bed and his pants were yanked off. Lying on the Career's bed in district 2 for the first time, naked at that, Peeta reveled in the wondrous moment that might have never been. The bed was so big and plush he could easily fall asleep after such an overwhelming day, but right now his only thoughts were of the gorgeous boy that was sucking his dick. Peeta squirmed in pleasure at the sensation, writhing against the luxurious bedding that kissed his bare skin. He soon reached his own climax and after Cato sucked the last drop, the Career picked the younger blonde up and pulled the covers over them. Cato wrapped his arms protectively around Peeta and the two cuddled, drifting off to sleep.

Just a few hours later, Peeta awoke to the sensation of Cato sucking on his neck. Immediately alert, his eyes shot open to the soft glow of candles that gently illuminated the room in a splendid ambiance.

"Wow. Cato, this is wonderful," he whispered huskily, scanning the room.

"You said it yourself," Cato spoke into Peeta's neck, still peppering it with kisses. "We have all night."

The younger blonde chuckled lightly as Cato paid his neck a bit more attention before trailing down his body. Without wasting a second more, the Career started grinding his cock against Peeta's. The two both moaned from the friction. Now that Cato was back home, he had gotten lube and took it out of the nightstand to slicken himself while he was fervently making out with Peeta. When he was ready, he grabbed Peeta's wrists, pinning him to the bed, and slowly slid himself in. Cato couldn't help the guttural sound that escaped his throat at the feeling of the younger boy enclosing around him. He buried his face in Peeta's neck as he reveled in the pleasure. Peeta was lost in a haze and was sighing with delight from the sensation of Cato thrusting in and out of him.

Peeta's breath hitched as Cato hit the spot. The sound drove the Career wild and he became hypnotized by the boy writhing in ecstasy beneath him.

"Fuck, Peeta. You're so hot."

The older blonde was furiously pounding away at that point, every thrust hitting Peeta perfectly.

"Cato, Shit! You're amazing."

The younger blonde was tossing his head back and forth, crazed from the insane pleasure. He was whimpering now, so close to the finish. Cato was the same, clawing his fingers along Peeta's thighs, grunting obscenities with each maddening thrust. He grasped Peeta's manhood and massaged it avidly, gaining the sexiest reactions from the boy, until Peeta was finally sent over the edge. His whimpers turned into a cry of ecstasy as his orgasm tightened his walls around Cato and the Career exploded into his own ethereal rapture.

Slowly coming down from cloud nine, Cato fell back onto the plush bed and pulled Peeta to his side. He wiped him clean and the younger boy then rested his head on Cato's chest, relaxing under the older blonde's fingers now ghosting along his back.

"I've dreamt of this moment, you know," Cato quietly spoke. "You, in my bed. Me, pleasuring you all night. A little rough, a little tender. Perfection."

"How _sentimental_," Peeta teased, smiling into Cato's chest.

"I know. It's crazy, right? I've never been this way until you. Everyone here says I'm completely spellbound by you. They don't mind though because they're all in agreement that I was an ass my whole life and now I'm the least bit tolerable. Though I don't think anyone here has room to talk about my behavior. It's kinda like the pot calling the kettle black, if you ask me."

"Yeah," Peeta agreed, "the citizens here are more intense and unforgiving than what I'm used to."

"But it's not so bad, is it?" Cato asked. "I mean, it's something you could get used to, right? Everyone here approves of you, Peeta. I think you'd really like it here."

"Well, of course I'd like it, Cato. You would be here. But I can't abandon 12. There's still so much to be done, so much to rebuild and establish. There are so many people that need help. I mean, do you know how many orphans there are from the bombing? There's no place to put them, Cato. The orphanage, like every other building, was completely destroyed. I can't just leave them. I want to stay and do everything I can to help."

Cato tilted his head down to stare into the stoic face of his baker boy and sighed in defeat. He gripped his arm around Peeta tighter, trying to treasure each passing moment he had with the younger blonde before he lost him to 12 again.

* * *

**I would have typically stopped about halfway and made this two separate chapters, but I was feeling the holiday spirit so I just kept going. I think the next chapter will be my last, so please send me reviews and let me know what you want in a finale for this fic! I love hearing from you guys. You all have been awesome.**


	28. The Promise

**MangoMagic- I've taken your suggestions and wrote the ending accordingly. I think it meets all the criteria, except the part about it being rushed. I'll let you read and decide. You know that I'm never one for long chapters or intense character development, lol. Regardless, I've always appreciated your honest reviews. Thank you.**

**abugsaunt- If you were dying after I left you before, then I really hope you're not dead now as I've been away for so long. I'm glad you like Haymitch and Effie. There's another tidbit of them in the ending here too that I put in just for you. As my story is now finished, let me promise you I will be keeping an eye out for yours. I really do enjoy reading it, just like I enjoyed reading all the wonderful reviews you've given me. Your insightful questions on where the story would go next had really helped me ask myself those very same questions. You've prompted me to go in a different direction on several different occasions throughout this story and I'm so glad you did. Whenever ducks quack, I'll think of you :)**

**sysi huhu- I could never even try to make anything similar to the greatness that is Harry Potter, lol, but how about a little epilogue to close things out? I might just have to do another Peeta/Cato fanfic in the future if a story comes to mind. If so, I'll definitely let you know. Thanks for the kind words.**

**The Play of Pessimism- Haha, I aim to please. I really started this story just for fun, but as the reviews came in, I ended up turning it into an unhealthy challenge where I took reviewer suggestions and twisted everything to fit what they wanted. It's definitely turned into a different story than the one I had first envisioned, but I find that awesome. You caught me with Cato's parents. I was kind of over the whole district 2 thing, seeing that Gale ended up there in the book. It just wasn't something I wanted for Peeta. He's the 'dandelion' for goodness sake! Oh, and you seem to have been outvoted on the tragic ending by everyone else, lol. Rest assured, when you asked for one, I immediately started picturing these twisted and horrific endings. If I end up writing something else, I'll definitely be coming to you for advice. Thanks for the offer. **

**CupcakeSprinkles14- I'm a fan of happy endings myself. Like if a movie has a sad ending, I'll stay up all night rewriting an ending I like better in my head and then convince myself that's how it really ended. Pathetic, I know. **

**HungerWho37- Duly noted on the soft ending. If I didn't wait so long to write this, I would've tried to work in the Christmas theme too. Nevertheless, I hope my 'first reviewer ever' likes what I came up with. Thanks for sticking with me from the very beginning.**

**Psi-lent Knight- I'm glad you liked it. I think the little things like that are my favorite parts for a lot of stories.**

**sundragons9- You're absolutely right on being "addicted" to someone during the honeymoon phase. And I took the advice in your review.**

**kaesaku- Aww, thank you. I'm glad you loved it.**

**Insanitywriter- No! I didn't kill Rue! Rue and Pip write to each other and Rue drew herself sleeping in the orchard's flowers. Just sleeping, not dead. I made the drawing tie back to what Peeta had done in his session with the gamemakers in Catching Fire, minus the death part. I'm sorry if I wrote it misleadingly. When you read this chapter, you'll see she is still very much alive! Please forgive me for making your feels go all over the place on that one. Regardless, I am happy to hear that this moved you in some way while reading it. That makes me feel great. I hope you like this last chapter, even if it means I won't be a sexy unicorn :(**

* * *

Leaving Cato behind in 2 proved to be a difficult task for Peeta, both physically and emotionally. He knew his nightmares of flames and death would return to haunt him without Cato's warm embrace keeping him safe at night. The nightmares were often of his lost loved ones, of the tributes and people he killed, and sometimes they were of losing Cato. Peeta never dared to speak of them aloud for fear of them coming true.

"When will I see you again?" Cato asked as he held Peeta's hand at the train station.

"I'll come back next weekend. Sound good?" Peeta replied, lifting his hand up so he could kiss Cato's.

"Next weekend it is. I love you, Peeta."

"And I love you."

Peeta had to struggle against Cato's firm grasp on him as he boarded the train that would take him back home to 12. It was also a struggle against Peeta's own desires, for it seemed so wrong to fight Cato's hold on him. The Career eventually let go, begrudgingly, and stood at the platform to see Peeta off as the train pulled out from the station and left district 2.

The moment Peeta returned home to 12, his joy and rejuvenated soul took a quick nosedive. The boy's heart sunk the instant he saw his still sorry-state-of-a-district and so he immediately went back to work. There were genuine moments of contentment in spending time with Prim and Mrs. Everdeen. Peeta also felt a tender flood of warmth at the happiness he saw between Katniss and Gale as their relationship grew. It further proved to the young rebel that not every life was destroyed by the atrocities that occurred. There were plenty of people who picked up their lives and managed a bright future. Peeta solemnly wished the same for himself, although the consistent freak-outs from the incorrigible Effie Trinket did manage to give the baker boy a healthy dose of comic relief to brighten up his day.

"Oh no!" Effie cried as she stood up from her spot where she was "busy" choosing a color scheme for the new Schoolhouse being built. "Haymitch, darling, I seem to have scuffed yet another one of my heels. Can you take me back home to change?"

"_Sweetheart_, it's just a shoe," Haymitch dismissed. "And if it's that important that you change shoes, I'll just go run home by myself and get another pair for you."

"Oh, no no no," Effie began. "If I change my heels, then I must also change my outfit to match, of course."

"_Of course. How stupid of me,_" Haymitch sarcastically replied with an eye roll. Peeta was next to him, putting hinges on the schoolhouse's door, and began to snicker at the absurdity of the older couple's banter.

"You are not stupid, my dear," Effie comforted Haymitch, the sarcasm completely lost on her as usual. "You'll learn about fashion soon enough, just you wait. In fact, over dinner tonight, let's go over your fashion choices. We can plan a whole new wardrobe for you. Ooh, I can't wait. We'll have so much fun!"

Haymitch groaned as Peeta's snickers broke into full laughter. "You hear that, Haymitch?" the boy teased. "Sounds like you have quite the date night planned this evening. I'm _so_ jealous."

The worn mentor scowled as he lightly punched his young tribute in the arm. "Watch it, boy. Keep it up and I'll talk her into having you join us for dinner. I'm sure she'd love to give you fashion advice too." Such a threat stopped Peeta's laughter dead in its tracks. The young blonde didn't dare poke fun at his mentor the rest of the day.

When the next morning arrived, Peeta returned to the schoolhouse to start working on building new desks and chairs. When he reached over for a hammer, a huge shadow overtook him to hand him the tool. As Peeta looked up to thank who he thought was Haymitch, he was met with those familiar emerald eyes he saw in his dreams.

"Cato!" Peeta cried as he flew up to embrace the taller blonde. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you rebuild district 12."

"What? Are you serious?" the smaller blonde questioned incredulously.

"Completely serious. You told me you couldn't just leave these people here. Well, I can't just leave you. And I remember a night long ago, right after the bombing when I found you in the hangar at 13, grieving, you feared that you were all alone. I had told you that you weren't. I meant it. If you're staying here, then I'm staying too. I caught the first train I could."

Peeta absorbed Cato's words, his intentions, and his heart. He smiled at the absurdity that only months ago, he saw the boy from 2 as nothing more than an egotistical and heartless Career. Everything had changed. This tall, green-eyed Adonis was now Peeta's confidant and soul mate who continuously gave more and more of himself to be what Peeta needed. Cato was now giving up his entire life back home with his own family to be Peeta's family.

"I love you, Cato," Peeta choked, mist in his eyes, "with all my heart and all my soul. I love you."

The Career smiled. "And I love you, Peeta. More than anything in this world. My home is wherever I'm with you."

The two embraced again and kissed each other passionately. Cato raised his hand to caress Peeta's soft cheek and felt a tear slide suddenly onto his thumb.

"Peeta, everything's okay now," the Career whispered soothingly as he broke the kiss to stare into his lover's pained eyes.

Peeta swallowed hard and blinked furiously to fight the tears away. "It just means everything to me that you came, Cato. I've been… struggling. I walk past where the bakery used to stand all the time and it isn't getting any easier."

Cato grabbed Peeta's hand and tugged him away from the schoolhouse to go on a walk and get some fresh air. "Just give it some more time. Time will ease your pain. Things will get better. I promise."

"With you by my side, I know it will," Peeta stated adoringly to the taller boy.

Peeta took the impromptu walk as an opportunity to give Cato a tour of the renovations happening in 12. He showed the Career the new hospital and pointed out how comfortably close Dr. Aurelius and Mrs. Everdeen were getting. He also walked Cato to the old coal mines that had been shut down since the rebellion. Once 12 was up and running again, the district would be making medicine to ship to all the districts.

"Katniss is so happy that the mines won't be reopened," Peeta told Cato. "She smiles a lot more these days. It does me good to see her and Gale out hunting without the penalty of death for being caught."

Peeta ended the tour by stopping at the new orphanage being constructed. It was a wonderful improvement to the abomination it had been previously. As Cato stayed by Peeta's side to help restore 12, the two boys ended up spending a lot of time there. The stray children at the orphanage delighted in their new home, and Peeta found himself spending all his free time reading to them and baking fresh bread for them while Cato became a human jungle gym for the kids to play on. Cato's presence seemed to awake a new spark in Peeta to keep him going, but the spirits of his lost childhood home still haunted him. Weeks had passed, and Peeta had anticipated on eventually reopening the bakery, but as time went on, he found it much too difficult. It was too hard to deal with. District 12 held so many heartbreaking memories now and it wasn't getting any easier like the young baker had hoped. Cato could see the frustration written all over Peeta's face.

"I think it's time you take another break from this place," Cato suggested as he rubbed the tension out of Peeta's shoulders.

"We could go back to 2 and visit your family if you'd like," Peeta offered.

"We'll definitely have to do that. And we can check in to see how Clove and Marvel are doing too."

A light bulb went off in Peeta's brain and he turned to face the taller blonde to wrap his arms around his neck. "Could we take a trip to visit all our friends, then?"

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea," Cato confirmed with a kiss.

The two boys later approached Katniss with the offer to join them as they traveled across the districts to connect with old comrades. She took along with her Gale and Prim. Having Prim out of the house for a while would give their mother and Dr. Aurelius some more personal time. They started at the Capitol to find that Cinna and Portia had become fashion sensations with their line of faux-flamed clothing inspired by Peeta and Katniss' parade ensembles. And with Paylor as president, the city took on a whole new aura. There were no different levels of social class anymore; everyone was equal. And, much to the teens' relief, the Capitol lifestyle, as well as their outfits, weren't nearly as garish.

The next stop was to district 1 to visit Marvel but they found he wasn't there. Cato laughed when he spoke to Marvel's parents.

"Looks like Clove won the bet," he told the others with a grin. "His parents said he went to district 2 last week and hasn't been back since."

Sure enough, when the group arrived in 2, they found Marvel already had a place of his own to be closer to Clove.

"You're back!" Clove exclaimed when she opened the door to see Cato standing before her.

"We came to visit my parents for a day and they pointed us to Marvel's new place. I figured you'd be here with him. Care for some company?"

Clove poked her head around Cato to find Peeta waiting with Katniss, Gale, and Prim. She excitedly led them all in to where her and Marvel were previously sitting in the living room.

"Nice place, man," Cato commended Marvel.

"Thanks. Let me show you around," Marvel offered. The couple gave their guests a tour of the home and it ended with the girls chatting in the garden and the boys sitting in the kitchen.

"You were just visiting 2 not too long ago and now you have your own place here. That's a pretty big step," Cato told Marvel.

"Yeah, well, the next step now is the ring, boys," he whispered with a wink to Cato, Peeta, and Gale.

"A ring already?" Gale questioned, happily shocked.

"Maybe Marvel just moves fast, like he does in the sack," Cato teased. The boys laughed.

"Like you would know, douche," Marvel bit back. "It's called 'I know what I want and I know when it's right.'"

"Well, all joking aside, we really are happy for you two," Peeta assured with a warm smile. The others agreed.

"So when are you gonna pop the question?" Cato asked.

"I'm thinking the next time we have dinner with her parents. Something private, ya know? I just know that if I make a big deal out of it, Clove will just get embarrassed and probably punch me for it later."

"That sounds like Clove," Cato agreed with a hearty chuckle. "Good call, man."

"Well, if everything goes as planned, you can all definitely expect an invitation."

"We look forward to it," Peeta replied sincerely.

After visiting everyone in 2, the teens later continued their trip to district 4 and it seemed that marriage was in the air because they arrived to find the newly wed Finnick and Annie Odair.

"Congratulations!" Peeta exclaimed when he heard the news. Annie glowed as she showed Katniss and Prim her ring.

"There's more for us to tell," Annie began. "We're pregnant!"

The group rejoiced and congratulated the newlyweds. Their night in 4 was spent celebrating the deserving couple's happy future.

Over at their next stop in district 6, Pip was excited to see Peeta again but he ended up spending much more time playing with Prim. Peeta noticed the wide smile on Pip's face and the blush on Prim's cheeks. The baker could only shake his head at how fast they were growing up.

"Peeta, I swear if Prim ends up falling in love with Pip and moving all the way out here to 6, I'm gonna hold you personally responsible for taking my little sister away from me," Katniss half-joked.

"Well, 6 is known as the transportation district so I'm sure they could hook you up with a train to come visit anytime you want," Peeta consoled with a smirk. The two tributes reveled in watching Prim and Pip play, happy and carefree. Seeing the young children they cared so deeply for and risked their lives to protect now safe and sound made all their struggles and sacrifices worth it.

Katniss had to practically tear Prim away in order to make the train that would take them to district 7 next. There they visited Johanna Mason who was still as crude as ever wielding her axes around. The trip was definitely turning out to be a success as Cato noticed the tension easing from Peeta body. It wasn't until they made their last stop in district 11, though, that fate stepped in.

The group had departed from the train station and were directed by some friendly locals to Rue's home. As they made their way down her street, they could see Rue playing jump rope outside her house. The angelic girl lit up at their presence.

"Oh my goodness!" She squealed as she ran and embraced Katniss first. The little girl was delighted in the company and held Peeta's hand as she dragged them all to meet her family.

"It's so nice to meet you all," Rue's mother sweetly stated as she brought out refreshments. "What brings you to 11?"

Peeta spoke up. "I had visited Pip in district 6 awhile back and he told me all about the letters him and Rue sent to each other. He showed me a picture of Rue that she drew for him. We've been visiting friends throughout the districts and we just had to stop and visit here."

"Pip wrote to me that you might come see me," Rue beamed. "I'm glad you did. I want to show you all the orchards where my family picks all the yummy fruit!"

Rue excitedly took them all down to the endless acres of the district's orchards. What Peeta saw was breathtaking. The ground was covered in flowers and mockingjays soared above the sky. The orchards were filled with fruit trees of all kinds, but what Peeta was drawn to the most were the orange trees. The ripe fruit was the color of the setting sun. Peeta felt a warmth rush through him at the sight. He felt at peace as he squeezed Cato's hand. The young blonde breathed in the citrus air and smiled.

"Cato, look at all these fruit trees; all these flowers. There's so much life here."

"I'll admit; I'm incredibly impressed," Cato stated. "Thank you for showing us this, Rue."

"You're welcome," Rue shyly replied to the hulking boy from 2. Despite being on the same side in the rebellion, the little girl still felt a slight timidity towards the towering Career. Cato could sense the girl's wariness and smiled warmly at her, dazzling her with his pearly whites. Rue blushed then and giggled. It made Cato giggle too.

"So," Katniss interrupted the special bond taking place, "where in this great sea of trees does your family pick from, Rue?"

The young girl directed them to a long row of lemon trees. "We pick right next to Thresh's family," she informed them. There was sadness as she spoke the words.

"You must miss him terribly," Prim spoke as she hugged Rue.

"I just hate seeing how sad his grandmother and sister are," she told the other young girl. "Whenever they are sad, I climb the trees and sing. The mockingjays sing with me and it makes them happy again."

The group continued down the line of trees as they explored the vast landscape. Katniss and Gale kept an eye on Rue and Prim as Rue tried to teach the blonde-haired girl how to climb. Cato and Peeta quietly slipped away to another part of the orchard where Cato pulled Peeta behind a large orange tree and simply stared into his baker's eyes. He saw vitality and a light within the blue orbs that enchanted him. Peeta reached up then to press his lips against Cato's. The Career eagerly responded and could feel the smile that suddenly graced Peeta's lips. Cato's hands massaged circles into the younger blonde's waist as he pressed the boy against the tree. Peeta's hands rose up to caress the sides of Cato's neck and before Cato could make the next move, he was startled by a gasp from Peeta.

"What?" Cato asked in concern.

"I think my time in 12 is up," Peeta whispered in epiphany.

"Huh? What are you saying?" Cato inquired, confused.

"What do you think about staying here in 11 with little Rue?"

Cato was stunned at the question. He looked at the smaller boy and felt his face to check for heat exhaustion. "Peeta, where is this coming from? If this is because of me, let me assure you that I'm okay in 12. I didn't come there to try and guilt you into leaving. We can stay."

"No, it's not that. I want to leave that place. I tried for so long and I just can't anymore. 12 isn't the home I once knew. I didn't mean to put you through all of this, Cato. I'm so sorry."

Cato rested his forehead down against Peeta's. "Don't be sorry, Peeta. Every one of your decisions has been made with the best of intentions. You've done a lot for your home and you deserve your own happiness." The taller blonde wrapped his arms warmly around the mournful boy and pledged, "And you know I can't say no to you. I'd take you wherever you wanted to go. So if it's here, then here we will stay. I'll make a new home for us. A place we can fill with our own happy memories."

Peeta looked up and saw the sincerity in Cato's eyes. "I'd like that," he smiled.

And so Peeta stayed with Cato in district 11. Cato's family came to help build a new home for them close to the orange trees. A small cottage of artisan stone shipped from district 2, the two made a life together. They enriched the lives of those around them, too. With Thresh gone, Peeta wanted to be there for Rue and so he went out with her and her family to pick fruit in the orchards. Cato tagged along and found that he helped to fill a void in Thresh's family. Thresh's grandmother and sister were built sturdy like the deceased tribute and they appreciated Cato's own size and strength. His strong presence left them with a calm that their own grandson and brother had once given them.

Peeta felt at peace in 11 alongside Cato. His old home and his families' graves were only a district away. He was even close enough to 13 where Boggs and Mitchell lay in eternal slumber within the evergreen forests. The young rebel always made sure to sit aside time to visit them, Cato by his side.

One day, a letter arrived at their doorstep from district 2. Peeta opened it and eagerly ran to Cato.

"Babe, it's here!" Peeta exclaimed. "It's the wedding invitation from Marvel and Clove. She said 'yes!' Oh man, I wish we would've been there to see her turn as red as a tomato when he popped the question in front of her parents," the younger blonde laughed.

Cato walked over to Peeta's side, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and read the invitation. "Well it's about damn time! I was wondering when they were gonna send this. Before we left 2, I asked Marvel to tell me as soon as possible when they were gonna have their wedding."

"Why?" Peeta asked.

"So I'd know when it would be a good time to have ours."

"Ours?" Peeta whispered as he watched Cato before him get down on one knee...

* * *

Epilogue

The little babe stared in wonder at the blue eyes gazing back at him. Suddenly, a gentle tug on his chubby little hand grabbed his attention, and he turned to now immerse his tiny world in the new pair of green eyes looking down at him too.

"Do you think he'll be happy here?" Peeta asked as he bent to gently kiss the child in his arms.

The infant smiled and cooed as he reached up to touch the lips that had just caressed his little head. "Look at that smile and you can't deny he is where he belongs," Cato answered. "He'll be happy here in district 11 with us because we'll always be here to take care of him and give him all the love in the world. You did an amazing thing, Peeta."

"It just seems right, like it's meant to be. This little baby, left orphan from the attack on district 12, is a living, breathing piece of my old life in 12 that I'll carry with me till the day I die. We will raise this child to live the beauty of a life without the Capitol and without the Games. He will be the promise that life can go on, no matter how bad our losses. That it can be good again."

"Looking at our perfect new family," Cato smiled, "I'd say it already is."

* * *

**And there you have it folks! Was it worth the read? I really wanted to end it here, and if you noticed, Peeta's final lines came from the end of Mockingjay before the epilogue. I loved it so I had to put it in. **

**If I decide to write again, it will be after a bit of a hiatus because... I am officially scheduled to take the MCAT in March! I haven't started preparing for it so the next few months will be insane. Wish me luck! And t****hanks for sticking with me these past few months. I love you all.**


End file.
